No soy una princesa
by Bea-E
Summary: Mimi regresó a Japón y no piensa irse de nuevo, sin embargo ya no es una princesa y eso hace que Yamato quiera protegerla, pues sabe que algo anda mal.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba terminando de arreglar sus cosas en la pequeña habitación que tenía en la residencia de la universidad. Aun faltaban varias semanas para que las clases comenzaran, pero los estudiantes ya podían empezar a ocupar las habitaciones.

Había llegado de America la noche anterior, sin embargo aun no le avisaba a ninguno de sus amigos, pues les quería dar la sorpresa.

Mantenía una excelente comunicación con cada uno de sus amigos, sobre todo con Sora y Hikari, con quienes se escribía casi diario, por lo tanto no fue nada difícil saber que ese día todos se iban a reunir en el departamento que compartían Taichi y Yamato.

Aun tenia algo de tiempo, por lo cual coloco su computadora en el escritorio y comenzó a revisar su correo. Había propaganda de la universidad junto a un correo de bienvenida. Ofertas de diferentes tiendas. Una carta de su madre preguntándole como le había ido, la cual contesto. Y como ya era costumbre, una serie de correos que con solo leer el remitente, los borraba.

Soltó un suspiro y tomo su celular para darse cuenta de que ya era hora de irse. Abrió su armario para sacar su bolso y un suéter.

El departamento estaba muy cerca de la universidad, por lo tanto fue a pie, esperando no perderse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, todos los elegidos ya se encontraban reunidos. Sora, Miyako y Hikari se encontraban en la mesa platicando bastante animadas. En la sala se podía observar a Taichi y a Daisuke jugando videojuegos, mientras que Takeru e Iori esperaban su turno. Yamato y Ken platicaban sobre el nuevo sencillo de una banda que a los dos les gustaba, al igual que Joe y Koushiro sobre algo relacionado a sus estudios.

El timbre sonó, pero nadie hizo nada con la intención de ir a abrir. Sonó de nuevo.

-¿Alguien puede abrir?-grito Taichi desde su lugar.- Puede que sea la pizza, además estoy a punto de ganarle a este mocoso.

-¡Tonterías!- protesto.-

Al ver que nadie se movía, Sora se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta y encontrarse a la ultima persona que hubiera imaginado ver en ese momento.

-Mimi…-susurro aun sorprendida, para después dejar salir un gran grito de alegría.-¡Mimi!

Todos se asustaron al escuchar el grito de la pelirroja, sobre todo su novio, el cual dejo caer de inmediato el control del juego para dirigirse rápidamente a donde se encontraba Sora.

-¡¿Qué pasa Sora?!- dijo llegando a la puerta.-

Estaba preparado para aniquilar a cualquier maleante que intentara hacerle daño a su novia, sin embargo lo único que vio fue a la pelirroja abrazando con mucho cariño a una chica castaña, la cual le devolvía el abrazo de la misma manera.

-¡¿Mimi?!

-Hola Taichi- saludo con una gran sonrisa.- ¡¿Qué?!

El moreno fue hacia ella para levantarla del suelo y empezar a girar. Estaba muy contento de volverla a ver, pues aunque platicaban seguido, tenía mucho que no se veían en persona.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!- dijo mientras seguía girando.- Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho, pero por favor ya bájame que me estoy mareando.

Taichi hizo caso y la dejo en el suelo. Se quedo quieta unos cuantos segundos para reponerse para después voltear a ver a todos los demás, los cuales no podían creer que estuviera ahí.

-Hola chicos.

Esas dos palabras fueron el detonante para que los presentes corrieran hacia Mimi para abrazarla y reclamarle el porque no les había dicho nada.

-De verdad lo siento,-dijo ya sentada junto a todos.- pero quería darles la sorpresa.-

-Bueno, ya no importa.-dijo el menor de los rubios sonriendo.- Lo importante es que estas de visita.

A Mimi se le dibujo una sonrisa, como si fuera una niña la cual acababa de hacer una travesura.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Yamato.-

-¡Sorpresa de nuevo!-grito estirando los brazos.- Me transferí a la universidad de Odiaba.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo una emocionada Hikari.-

-Así es, me di cuenta que lo mejor es terminar mis estudios aquí, con mis amigos.

Todos sonrieron ente las palabras de la castaña, pues era verdad que la había extrañado mucho.

Continuaron platicando y riendo de todo, para después ponerse de acuerdo en ir al siguiente día a un club nocturno que acababan de abrir, pero Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako y Ken no podrían ir por ser menores de edad.

La noche llego y los menores fueron los primeros en irse, seguidos por Joe y Koushiro.

-Creo que también es hora de que me vaya.- dijo la castaña.-

-¡Vamos, Mimi!- protesto Tachi.- La noche es joven.

-Lo se, pero aun no me dan la credencial de la universidad, así que tengo que llegar antes de media noche.-

El moreno dejo salir un suspiro, pues su deber de mejor amigo de la castaña lo obligaba a acompañarla, ya que el era todo un caballero, además de que no quería que le pasara algo malo. Sin embargo también quería quedarse en su casa y pasar mas tiempo con su novia, la cual había estado los últimos días muy ocupada ayudando a su mamá con la florería.

-No te preocupes, yo la acompaño.- se ofreció Yamato.-

Mimi se limito a dedicarle una linda sonrisa al rubio en forma de agradecimiento, la cual el correspondió.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos.- se despidió dándoles un abrazo.-

* * *

El rubio y la castaña se encontraban caminando por las tranquilas calles, ninguno decía nada, sin embargo el silencio no era para nada incomodo.

Mimi estaba feliz de haber regresado a Japón por lo cual dejo salir un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa risueña.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Yamato con una media sonrisa.-

-Nada,- contesto sin dejar de sonreír.- solo que de verdad extrañaba mucho Japón.

-Yo pensaba que estabas cumpliendo tu sueño americano.

Mimi soltó una carcajada algo cansada.

-Admito de Nueva York es lindo, pero no era para mi.- confeso de manera casual.-Además, ahora ya estoy con ustedes, quiero decir, puedo ir de compras con las chicas, ir a los partidos de Tachi y claro esta, por fin asistir a uno de tus conciertos y corear cada una de las canciones.

Yamato le volvió a sonreír, pues tiempo después de que Mimi se fuera a Estados Unidos, su banda empezó a volverse famosa, al punto en que empezaron a dar conciertos generosamente grandes. Y aunque la castaña no había asistido a ninguno hasta ahora, siempre estaba al pendiente de todo lo nuevo de Knife of Day.

-En cuanto tengamos algún concierto serás la primera en saberlo.- comento con sinceridad.-

-No esperaba menos, pues recuerda que soy su fan numero uno.

-Es verdad.- soltó una risotada.- Solo trata de evitar decir eso cuando estés cerca de Jun.

Los dos empezaron a reír al recordar la hermana de mayor de Daisuke, pues Yamato le había contado lo loca que podía llegar a ser.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a las residencias de la universidad. El camino se les hizo bastante corto por la charla tan amena que tuvieron.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.-

-No hay de que, además me la pase muy bien.-contesto con una media sonrisa.-

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.

Se despidió para así darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¡Matt, espera!

Se detuvo al escuchar el nombre que Mimi le había puesto cuando vivía en Estados Unidos. Volteo y vio como la castaña caminaba rápidamente hacia el.

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?

-Quería saber si aun tocas la armónica.

Yamato frunció un poco el seño, pues le tomo por sorpresa las palabras de Mimi.

-Claro, pero lo hago mas para mi.

-¡Genial!- grito emocionada.- Espérame un momento por favor, prometo no tardar.

Dicho eso empezó a correr hacia el edificio dejando a un rubio muy confundido, sin embargo hizo caso y la espero.

Minutos después pudo ver como Mimi regresaba corriendo.

-Gracias por esperar, toma.- dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja azul.

Yamato se sorprendió porque sabía a la perfección que era esa caja. Era el estuche característico de una Blues Harp MS.

-Mimi, no debiste.- dijo aun asombrado y un poco apenado.-

-Se que le darás un buen uso.- dijo tranquila.- Mi papá me la regalo hace unos años, sin embargo nunca pude lograr que sonara bien por mas que lo intente.- explico.- Me daba mucha pena que estuviera guardada y por eso te la quiero regalar.

-Muchas gracias.

Abrió el estuche para sacar la armónica. Estaba muy bien cuidada, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en un pequeño grabado que esta tenía.

Mimi dirigió su vista a lo que el rubio veía con detenimiento.

-Oh.- soltó inconscientemente.- Si quieres puedo buscar un lugar en donde se lo quiten.

Comento al ver como estaban grabadas las iniciales M.T. en manuscrito. Estiro su mano con intención de quitarle el instrumento al rubio, sin embargo este la sujeto con mas fuerza apartándola del alcance de la castaña.

-No.- dijo un poco mas fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.- Ese grabado la hace especial.

Esas palabras hicieron que las mejillas de Mimi tomaran un color rosado, el cual se intensifico al momento de que subió la vista y noto que Yamato también la estaba viendo sonrojado.

Caramelos y azules se veían fijamente, y aunque solo fueron unos segundos para los dos se les había hecho eterno.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Mimi únicamente se limito a asentir aun sonrojada, por lo que Yamato igualmente sonrojado dio media vuelta y empezar a caminar, no sin antes susurrar un ultimo "Gracias".

La castaña se quedo ahí hasta que su amigo desapareció de su visión. Espero unos cuantos minutos mas para así dirigirse a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta, encendió la luz, se quito su suéter y entró al baño para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que aun seguía ese color rosado en sus mejillas.

* * *

Cuando Yamato entro a su departamento pudo visualizar a Taichi y a Sora abrazados en el sillón viendo una película.

Fue directamente a su cuarto, no sin antes decirle a sus amigos que Mimi había llegado salva y sana.

Se sentó en su cama y de su bolsillo saco la armónica para volver a admirarla. Tal vez no era la mejor del mundo, sin embargo la sentía como si fuera un preciado tesoro. La saco de su estuche para colocársela en los labios.

La pareja que estaba en la sala decidió bajar el volumen de la televisión para así disfrutar el sonido de Run with the wind que salía del cuarto de su amigo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Mimi se preparaba para salir, pues había quedado con Sora en que iban a ir a desayunar juntas para así ponerse al corriente de todo lo que había pasado mientras la castaña vivía en America.

Llego a la pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a un par de cuadras descubriendo que la pelirroja ya la estaba esperando.

-Hola Mimi, buenos días.- saludo con una linda sonrisa.-

-Buenos días Sora.- contesto de la misma manera mientras se sentaba.-

Las dos amigas ordenaron para así empezar con lo importante que era ponerse al corriente de todo lo que habían hecho durante este tiempo.

-¿Y bien Mimi, como fue que decidiste regresar a Japón tan repentinamente?- pregunto para después darle un sorbo a su té.-

-En realidad no fue tan difícil tomar la decisión.- explico.- Mi padre todo el tiempo se la pasa de viaje y últimamente a decidido llevarse a mi madre con el, por lo tanto casi no los veo .-hizo una pausa para darle un bocado a su desayuno y después continuar.- Tampoco tengo mucho amigos con los cuales pasar el rato, solo estaba Michel y como te había contado antes por correo, le dieron una beca para irse a estudiar a España, por lo tanto me quedé completamente sola.

-Ya veo.- dijo analizando todo lo dicho por su amiga.- Y me alegra mucho que decidiste regresar, pues aunque todos tenemos nuestros propios asuntos respecto a la universidad y varias cosas mas, siempre buscamos tiempo para estar juntos.

-Me encanta que aunque pase el tiempo, sigamos siendo tan unidos- confeso felizmente.- Por cierto, veo que lo tuyo con Taichi cada vez va mas enserio, ¿no es así?

A Sora se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual no oculto para nada.

-Así es, quien iba a pensar que terminaríamos juntos y sobre todo que ya llevemos cuatro años.

La castaña al escuchar eso volteo a ver a su amiga como si hubiera dicho algo bastante tonto.

-¿Es enserio Sora?- pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.- Desde el momento que los conocí supe que eran perfectos el uno para el otro.- la pelirroja sonrío.- Es mas, te apuesto que no soy la única que lo sabía.

Las dos chicas empezaron a reír.

-¿Y tu Mimi, seguiste con el chico que nos habías contado?

Los ojos de la castaña se oscurecieron, sin embargo lo oculto con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Quisimos intentarlo, sin embargo no funciono.- trato de ser lo mas breve posible sin escucharse grosera.-

-Pues el se lo pierde.- dijo la pelirroja de manera divertida.- El chico que conquiste tu corazón será el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

-Gracias Sora.- soltó una risa cansada.- Ya lo veremos.

Siguieron platicando de todo y nada mientras terminaban su desayuno. Mimi se entero de varias cosas como que Joe empezaba a salir con alguien, sin embargo les pidió a todos ser muy discretos pues nada era seguro aún.

Las amigas quedaron de acuerdo en que cada una regresaría a su casa para terminar con sus respectivos deberes y ya después Mimi iría a casa de Sora para que las dos se arreglaran juntas y así los chicos pasaran por ellas.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación, la castaña reviso su correo viento que tenia un aviso de que ya podía pasar por su credencial. Se emociono con esa noticia pues eso quería decir que ya podía entrar y salir del campus a la hora que fuera.

Bajo rápidamente a la oficina y después de llenas unos papeles y sonreír para la foto tuvo su credencial activada.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación pensaba en que aun faltaba un poco para irse a casa de Sora, por lo cual podría escoger con tranquilidad su ropa y accesorios, también tendría tiempo de mandarle un correo a sus padres y a Michel.

Siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo lugar en donde se despidió de Yamato la noche anterior. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro al recordar el sonrojo de ambos.

Después de haber tomado un baño, envío los correros y se dedico a guardar en una pequeña maleta su ropa, maquillaje y accesorios. Hoy era el día en que festejaría su regreso a Japón y tenía que verse simplemente perfecta.

* * *

Al llegar a casa de Sora y después de saludar a su mamá, las dos amigas se dirigieron a la habitación de la pelirroja para así poner música y empezar a arreglarse.

-Me rindo, no se que ponerme.- soltó cansada la pelirroja.-

Sin decir nada, la castaña se dirigió al armario de su amiga y después de unos minutos le lanzo un conjunto guiñándole el ojo.

-Esto se te vera increíble.

Sora sonrió al ver los pantalones negros de tela brillosa , el crop top holgado color jade y unos zapatos negros de tacón.

-¡Muchas gracias Mimi!- corrió a abrazarla- Esto es simplemente perfecto.

Las dos chicas se terminaron de vestir para después empezar a peinarse y maquillarse.

* * *

Yamato y Taichi habían llegado hace diez minutos y realmente no les había sorprendido el tener que esperarlas, pues aunque con Sora siempre estaban a tiempo, sabían que con Mimi era un caso especial.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera prender un cigarrillo escucharon como la puerta de entrada se abría dejando ver a las dos chicas.

Taichi no podía dejar de ver a su novia, pues aunque el ya sabia que Sora era hermosa, en ese momento la pelirroja estaba en otro nivel.

-Te vez hermosa.- le susurro para después darle un beso.- Las dos están espectaculares, ¿o no Yamato?

El rubio seguía sorprendido al ver a la castaña, la cual se veía simplemente preciosa. Mimi llevaba puesto un crop top negro que resaltaba su busto y una falda alta, holgada que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas de color coral la cual dejaba ver sus largas piernas, todo esto acompañado de unos botines de tacón negro. Su maquillaje era muy tenue pero resaltaba sus grander ojos color miel.

-Por supuesto.- aclaro su garganta.- Las dos se ven muy bien.

Sin mas que decir, ayudaron a las chicas a subir al auto de Taichi dejándolas en el asiento trasero. En el transcurso del camino el moreno empezó a reclamarle en forma de broma a su amiga de porque se habían tardado a lo que esta respondió que tenia que agradecerle pues gracias a ella su novia se veía mas linda aun dejándolo callado.

Al llegar al club, dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento y los cuatro amigos salieron para dirigirse a la fila en donde ya se encontraban Koushiro y Joe, sin embargo no iban solos.

-Chicos,- hablo el mayor algo sonrojado.- quiero presentarles a Meiko, mi novia.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo la peli negra a lo que los demás le sonrieron.-

-¡Oh por Dios Joe, es tan linda!- grito Mimi muy emocionada.-

La reacción de la castaña hizo que la nueva pareja se sonrojara a mas no poder, pues los dos eran bastante tímidos.

-Vamos princesa, deja a los tórtolos y mejor empecemos a caminar que ya abrieron las puertas.

Al escuchar como la llamaba el moreno, Mimi sintió una punzada en el corazón, pues desde hace mucho tiempo no le gustaba que la llamaran así.

-Si claro, avancemos.- dijo tomando del brazo a Koushiro para empezar a caminar.- De una vez te advierto que tendrás que bailar conmigo.

Todos rieron al ver como la cara de Koushiro empezaba a combinar con su cabello, todos menos un rubio que noto como la expresión de la castaña había cambiado por unos cuantos segundos al momento en que su amigo la llamo por el sobrenombre que le había puesto desde hace varios años.

Al entrar rápidamente buscaron un lugar en donde pudieran estar todos juntos, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que lo encontraron.

-¡Chicos, la primera ronda va por mi cuenta, pues es la primera vez que estamos juntos desde hace un buen tiempo!- dijo la castaña muy feliz.-

El moreno fue el mas emocionado al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, por lo cual le hablo a un mesero para que les llevara una ronda de shots.

Después de los primeros tragos Mimi y Sora prácticamente corrieron a la pista de baile llevando con ellas a Meiko

Las horas pasabas y el grupo de amigos seguía divirtiéndose, tomando y bailando. Tal vez no había platicado mucho pero sabían que ese no era el lugar ni el momento, para eso habría mas días.

Meiko se había retirado de la pista para estar con su novio, dejando solas a Mimi y Sora.

-¡Este lugar es increíble, tenemos que regresar otro día!- gritaba eufórica la castaña.-

-¡Por supuesto, te extrañaba mucho Mimi!

Dicho eso las dos amigas se abrazaron mientras seguían riendo y bailando, hasta que la pelirroja sintió como unas manos rodeaban su cintura. Al voltear se dio cuanta de que era Taichi, el cual empezó a bailar con ella.

Mimi se dio cuenta que estaba de mas por lo cual se retiro de la pista, pero antes de llegar con sus amigos decidió ir a la barra por una bebida.

-Una margarita por favor.- tomo asiento mientras esperaba su trago.-

-Al parecer te las estas pasando muy bien.

La castaña volteo hacia la persona que había hablado encontrándose con un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Así es.- contesto sonriéndole.- Estoy celebrando el haber regresado a Japón y haberme reencontrado con mis amigos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto, me llamo Hiromi Nakamura.

-Mimi Tachikawa.

-Pues, bienvenida de nuevo Mimi.- dijo mientras alzaba su vaso, a lo que la castaña respondió de la misma manera.-

Los dos jóvenes habían congeniado muy bien pues la platica que tenían se tornaba de manera bastante natural.

-¿Qué te parece si bailamos?- pregunto Hiromi ofreciéndole su mano.-

Pero antes de que la castaña pudiera siquiera tocarlo, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Te están molestando princesa?- pregunto un Taichi bastante serio.-

De nuevo ese sobrenombre.

Mimi respiro hondo antes de voltear a ver a su amigo.

-No Taichi, todo esta perfecto.- contesto seria.-

-Lo siento amigo, pero ella vino con nosotros y la estamos esperando.

Hiromi volteo a ver a la castaña para después dedicarle una sonrisa y guiñarle un ojo.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Mimi.- dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se fue.-

Cuando el chico desapareció de su vista, rápidamente volteo a ver a su amigo bastante enojada.

-¡¿Se puede saber que fue eso?!

-Vamos Mimi, viniste con nosotros, no era para que te la pasaras con un tipo cualquiera.

-¿Crees que no se eso?- reclamo.- Estuve hablando con el mientras tu estabas bailando con Sora, Joe y Koushiro hablaban con Meiko y su amiga y Yamato salía probablemente a fumar.- la voz de la castaña cada vez se escuchaba mas molesta.- Solo estaba esperando el a que regresaran para volverme a reunir con ustedes.

Mientras seguían discutiendo, o mejor dicho, mientras Mimi seguía reclamándole a su amigo, iban caminando hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban todos, a excepción de las chicas que había ido al tocador.

-Mimi, no te enojes por favor.- pidió poniendo sus manos en el los hombros de la chica.- Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre tratare de protegerte, pues para mi siempre serás esa pequeña princesa de nueve años.

Esas palabras en vez de que la hicieran entender, lograron molestarla aun mas.

-¡Ese es el problema Taichi!- reclamo apartando las manos de su amigo de sus hombros.- ¡Yo no soy una princesa, se me cuidar sola y se perfectamente lo que hago!

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, por lo cual dio un pisotón en el suelo con impotencia y rápidamente tomo su bolso para salir de ahí dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos.

-¡Mimi, espera!- grito el moreno con intención de ir tras su amiga, pero una mano lo detuvo.-

-Mejor déjala, en este momento no te va a querer escuchar.- explico el rubio bastante tranquilo.-

-No puedo dejas que se vaya sola.

-No te preocupes, yo iré, además no quiero estar aquí cuando el volcán Takenouchi explote al saber el porqué Mimi se fue.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno, pues no sabía como le iba a explicar a su novia que su mejor amiga se había ido por su culpa.

* * *

Mimi estaba sumamente molesta, pero su enojo no era hacia Taichi, estaba enojada con ella misma por haber sido tan ciega durante tantos años. Sabía que el moreno no tenia la culpa de nada y sin embargo se había desquitado con el, que solamente se preocupaba por ella. Tenia que pedirle una disculpa pero seria mejor que lo hiciera en la mañana, cuando ya estuviera mas tranquila.

Cuando salio del club, rápidamente el aire golpeo su cara haciendo que todo el alcohol que había bebido se le subiera a la cabeza haciendo que se mareara. Camino con mucho cuidado hasta llegar a una banca, pues quería esperar un poco antes de seguir su camino, por lo cual saco de su bolso una cajetilla y su encendedor.

Daba caladas bastante largas y se tomaba su tiempo antes de exhalar el humo, así siguió hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a ella. Volteo discretamente para darse cuanta que su acompañante era Yamato Ishida, el cual se veía bastante sereno mirando hacia enfrente. No dijo nada y después de otras dos caladas volvió a mirar a su amigo el cual ahora miraba fijamente su mano, la cual sostenía el cigarrillo.

-No estoy de humor para un sermón sobre lo mal que me veo fumando.- soltó cansada.-

-No pienso darte un sermón.- explico viéndola ahora a los ojos.- Solo que esa marca de cigarrillos no la había visto antes.

La castaña fijo su mirada hacia el cigarrillo y se sintió un poco tonta por como había reaccionado.

-Son americanos, la marca es nueva, tal vez por eso no la habías visto antes.- saco de nuevo su cajetilla para ofrecerle uno al rubio.-

Yamato lo acepto sin pensarlo dos veces y antes de que Mimi le pasara su encendedor, este saco el suyo de su bolsillo.

-Son bastante suaves.- dijo después de exhalar el humo.- Por un momento pensé que iban a ser mentolados, o de algún sabor extravagante.

La castaña solamente sonrío ante el comentario del rubio para después tirar al suelo la colilla y pisarla.

-¿Me comporte como una chiquilla malcriada, verdad?

Yamato volteo a verla para darse cuenta de que veía el suelo bastante apenada.

-Para nada, todos tenemos derecho a enojarnos, y pude ver que de verdad te afecta el echo de que te llamara princesa.

-Aun así no tenia porque haberme desquitado con Taichi.- su voz se escuchaba cada vez mas arrepentida.-

-Conociéndolo ya lo habrá superado.- trato de animarla.- Aunque todos nos quedamos bastante confundidos.

Mimi soltó un suspiro para después voltear a ver a su amigo.

-¿Sabes? Necesito desahogarme, así que todo esto se lo atribuiré al alcohol.

Yamato se acomodo en su lugar, pues sabia que lo que estaba apunto de escuchar sería bastante serio, pues pocas veces había visto a Mimi tan afectada con algo como ahora.

-Por mucho tiempo de verdad creí que mi vida era perfecta, como la de una princesa.- una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro.- Mis padres eran la pareja perfecta y se desvivían por mi. Era bastante popular en la escuela y obviamente tenia un grupo de amigos que valían su peso en oro. Pero… todo eso cambio cuando me fui a America.

El rubio se sorprendió con las ultimas palabras de su amiga, pues ella siempre les contaba maravillas de Nueva York.

-Cuando llegue me costo mucho adaptarme al idioma, por lo cual sufrí bastantes burlas por parte de mis compañeros de clase, pues al parecer mi acento era bastante gracioso. También me di cuenta que ya no era Mimi Tachikawa, la niña linda de la escuela, ahora simplemente era la niña japonesa, la cual no sobresalía pues habían aproximadamente otras setenta alumnas asiáticas. Eso golpeo bastante mi orgullo.- trato de sonar graciosa pero no funciono.-

Yamato no dijo nada, pues sabia que Mimi algún día tenía que pasar por eso y hasta cierto punto lo agradeció, pues la ayudo bastante a que la verdadera Mimi Tachikawa saliera a la luz, aunque tal vez no fue de la mejor manera, pues en ese momento se encontraba totalmente sola. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas, hubiera querido estar con ella en esos momentos. Aunque también se dio cuenta que eso no era lo que realmente la había afectado tanto por lo cual la alentó a continuar.

-Aunque sea difícil de creer, me adapte rápido a ya no ser el centro del universo y eso ayudo a que mi desempeño académico mejorara y cuando creí que ya todo iba a esta bien, empezaron los problemas en mi casa.- esta vez su voz se escuchaba mas triste que al principio.- Resulta que a la empresa en donde trabajaba mi papá le empezó a ir bástame mal, por lo cual llegaba a la casa bastante estresado y eso causo que el y mi mamá empezaran a discutir muy seguido.

El rubio asintió pues es sabia a la perfección como se sentía.

-Ahí fue cuando la realidad me golpeo de nuevo, pues me di cuanta de que ninguna pareja era perfecta, así como en los cuentos de hadas y se volvió mas real cuando empezaron a dormir en cuartos separados y mas de una vez la palabra divorcio salio de sus bocas.

Sentía un hueco en el corazón cada que recordaba eso, pues su hogar siempre fue un consuelo cuando llegaba desanimada de la escuela, pero todo eso de desvaneció cuando al entra a su casa el ambiente tan tenso la envolvía.

-Fue en esa época cuando entre a la universidad, trataba de aclarar mi mente pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía. Hasta que lo conocí.

-¿A Michael?- pregunto al recordar al chico con el cual Mimi conecto excelentemente es su estadía en America.-

-No.- contesto rápidamente.- Conocí a un chico llamado Nick.

-Creo recordar a Sora hablar alguna vez de un chico con el que empezabas a salir, ¿era el?- pregunto, a lo que la castaña solo asintió.

-El y yo teníamos una clase en común y eso fue suficiente para empezarnos a tratar. Debo decir que el me inspiraba mucha confianza por lo cual le empecé a platicar por lo que estaba pasando en ese tiempo y lo mejor de todo es que el siempre hacia todo lo posible para animarme. Y aunque también tenía a Michael, debo confesar que no era lo mismo.

-Me alegra que encontraras a alguien que te apoyara.

Mimi simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Con el tiempo empezamos a salir hasta que lo hicimos formal, creí que eso era lo que me hacía falta para tener un poco de equilibrio en mi vida, pero de nuevo me equivoque.- limpio una lagrima que se le había escapado.- No se en que momento me volví muy dependiente a el, de lo cual empezó a tomar ventaja, pues mas de una vez descubrí que me estaba engañando. Yo le reclamaba a lo cual el me empezó a chantajear de manera emocional diciéndome que si lo dejaba nadie mas me iba a querer y cosas por el estilo.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Yamato se oscurecieron y sus manos formaron un puño.

-De tantas veces que me lo dijo me lo creí, por lo cual seguí en esa relación tan toxica por aproximadamente un año y medio. El abuso emocional continuo hasta que en un punto se volvió físico.

Para este punto el rubio estaba mas que enojado, tenia ganas de matar a alguien, o mejor dicho, a ese tal Nick, pues mientras la castaña le contaba todo eso, las lagrimas no paraban. Parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería, por lo cual tomo su mano en forma de apoyo.

-Michael ya tenía sospechas que algo malo estaba pasando, sin embargo sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando un día presencio como Nick me daba una bofetada. Obviamente se le fue encima dándole una gran paliza de la cual como era de esperarse no salio ileso.- confeso bastante apenada al recordar como había quedado su amigo.- Y desde ese día Michael se encargo de protegerme, haciéndome entrar en razón de que yo no valía mucho mas que eso.

-Vaya, recuérdame que la próxima vez que lo vea agradecerlo por todo eso.

Mimi sonrió.

-Lo se, es un gran amigo.- soltó un suspiro.- Poco a poco empecé a superar todo eso aunque claro Nick me siguió buscando pero gracias a Michael tomaba valor para alejarlo de mi. Así siguió todo hasta hace poco que recibió la noticia que había sido aceptado en el programa de intercambio por lo cual se iría a España a terminar su carrera. Obviamente me alegre mucho por el pero al mismo tiempo temí que al no tenerlo cerca podría volver a lo mismo.

-Y por eso regresaste a Japón.- afirmo.-

-Así es, para este punto las cosas ya empezaban a mejorar en mi casa, mis papás están trabajando en su relación y esta funcionando pues ahora mi mamá acompaña a mi papá a todos sus viajes.- esta vez la voz de la castaña sonaba mas alegre.- Regresar aquí con las personas que mas quiero me esta ayudando bastante y creí que me haría olvidar todo.

-Y fue entonces que Taichi inconcientemente te lo recordó ¿no?

-Realmente no me importa que me recuerden que antes era una "princesa", el verdadero problema es que ese apodo no me gusta, pues así era como Nick me llamaba cada que se disculpaba por cualquier cosa que me hacía.

Así fue como Mimi había terminado de contar su historia, sin embargo su acompañante había quedado completamente mudo. Yamato se había quedado con la mirada perdida, sin embargo su mano nunca dejo la de Mimi.

-¿Matt?

El rubio trataba de procesar todo lo que su amiga había dicho, de verdad paso por mucho estando sola. Sintió un vacío en su corazón, pues el había sido elegido para portar el emblema de la amistad, y por varios años pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo con todos sus amigos, pero ¿entonces porqué nunca se dio cuenta que Mimi lo necesito por tanto tiempo? Era verdad que ella no había dicho nada de esto hasta ahora, pero aún así el debió preocuparse mas, tal vez haberle escrito mas seguido o hacer video llamadas, lo que fuera.

Tal vez no pudo ayudar a Mimi en el pasado, pero ahora ella había regresado para no irse de nuevo. Estaba muy orgulloso de que poco a poco empezara a superar todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo el se encargaría de que no volviera a pasar un mal rato de nuevo.

La chica movía su mando de un lado a otro frente a la cara de su amigo para así llamar su atención, pero no daba resultado. Soltó un suspiro, pues se había rendido, no lograba captar la atención del rubio.

Al no saber que mas hacer, decidió darle su tiempo, por lo cual busco en su bolso sus cigarrillos, pero antes que pudiera siquiera colocarlo en su boca, sintió como la mano del rubio apretó mas la suya para después jalarla y terminar entre sus brazos.

Su cara había quedado acomodada en el pecho de su amigo y podía sentir como su corazón latía bastante rápido. Aun no entendía bien que estaba pasando, sin embargo se sentía muy bien por lo cual cerro sus ojos y siguió disfrutando del abrazo.

* * *

 _Hola! por fin regrese con una historia nueva, la verdad es que me anime a subirla ahorita sabiendo que no voy ni a la mitad, pero pues realmente ya tenía muchas ganas de publicarla, pues la historia tiene bastante tiempo rondando en mi cabeza jajaja espero que les guste este primer capitulo y como siempre espero sus bellos reviews 3_


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Pasaron algunos minutos en lo cuales no dijeron nada, pues mientras el tiempo pasaba se dieron cuenta que no había necesidad de hablar.

-Gracias por escucharme.- susurro sin romper el abrazo.-

-Siempre estaré para ti.

-Creo… creo que es mejor que ya me vaya.- dijo mientras sentía como su cara se sonrojaba por las ultimas palabras de Yamato.-

-Por supuesto, vamos por un taxi para dejarte en las residencias.-

-¿Qué?- soltó rápidamente.- Quiero decir… será mejor que regreses con los demás, deben de estar preocupados, además no quiero arruinarte lo que queda de la noche.

-No pienso dejarte sola Mimi, además, me siento bastante cansado como para seguir aquí.-pudo ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga.- Hagamos esto, te dejo en la universidad y en el mismo taxi me voy al departamento ¿te parece?

La castaña solo asintió.

El chico le ofreció su brazo para que así empezaran a caminar cerca de la entrada del club, en donde se encontraba un sitio de taxis, pues al parecer era un buen negocio estar llevando a todos aquellos que salían y no tenían auto.

No tuvieron ningún tipo de dificultades para encontrar un taxi. Subieron y después de indicarles el destino ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada. No había necesidad de hablar ya que cada uno tenia mil cosas en la cabeza.

Mimi abrió la ventana para sentir el aire en su cara lo cual le relajo bastante hasta que poco a poco se empezaba a ver la universidad.

El conductor se estaciono y los dos jóvenes bajaron no sin antes pedirle que esperara al rubio.

Yamato acompaño a su amiga hasta la entrada del edificio.

-Gracias por todo Matt.

-No tienes que agradecer nada Mimi, pues en realidad no hice nada por ti.- confeso apenado.-

-Aunque no lo creas, hiciste mucho por mi hoy.

Dicho eso se paro de puntitas –aun con todo y que llevaba tacones.- para depositar un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

-Buenas noches Mimi.- se despidió con una media sonrisa y un leve color rosado en las mejillas.-

-Buenas noches Matt, por cierto…

-¿Si?

-Por favor avísame cuando llegues a tu casa, para estar tranquila.- pidió algo apenada.-

-Por supuesto.

Después de eso, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Cuando llego a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los tacones y dirigirse al baño a desmaquillarse y cambiarse. Había sido una noche bastante intensa y sin embargo se sentía bastante tranquila, sin duda eso había sido gracias a Yamato, pues aunque solo se había dedicado a escucharla, algo en el la hacia sentir mejor aunque obviamente el abrazo que le había dado ayudo todavía mas.

Se recostó en su cama para ver su teléfono por si había recibido algún mensaje del rubio pero no había nada. Decidió esperar un poco mas sin embargo nunca se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormida.

* * *

La melodía de una de sus canciones favoritas empezó a sonar y de inmediato supo que era su celular.

A tientas lo pudo encontrar y con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos para ver quien le estaba llamando.

-Ishida, quiero creer que esta llamada es porque tu vida esta en peligro y depende únicamente de mi que te salves, o si no, no entiendo porque osas despertarme tan temprano.- bromeo con voz adormilada.

- _Bueno días para ti también_.- contesto divertido.-

-¿Y a que se debe tu llamada a estas horas de la madrugada?

- _Mimi, son las ocho de la mañana.-_ aseguro _.- Además te marcaba para avisarte que en una hora llego por ti pues si no lo recuerdas quedamos en que iríamos a desayunar todos juntos._

Del otro lado de la bocina se pudo escuchar un bostezo bastante largo y dramático.

-¿Estas seguro que es hoy?

- _Muy seguro_.- soltó una carcajada.- _Te veo en una hora._

-Ok, ok…

Con mucho esfuerzo se levanto de la cama para así tomar un baño el cual esperaba la pudiera despertar.

Una hora después Yamato salía de su auto mientras le avisaba a la castaña que ya la estaba esperando a lo cual le respondió con un simple "Ya estoy bajando :3".

Pudo ver como se iba acercando poco a poco a donde el estaba y una leve sonrisa se le escapo al ver a su amiga, pues aunque técnicamente iba vestida muy sencilla, los toques de diva nadie se los quitaba. Mimi llevaba puesto unos Vans color gris con detalles en rosa, un short de mezclilla y una playera de manga larga igualmente de color gris bastante holgada y algo corta, por lo cual apenas se podía ver una parte de su abdomen y claro estaba, el gran bolso rosa que colgaba de su brazo.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada cuando vio que sacaba una botella de agua de la cual empezó a beber como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Resaca?

-¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que tengo el poder de aguantar bastante el alcohol, sin embargo al día siguiente amanezco con una gran resaca, como si hubiera bebido todo el alcohol del lugar.- explico para volver a tomar agua.-

-Con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad.- cito para después abrirle la puerta.-

-Así es, tío Ben.-

Ya en el carro, el rubio coloco el aire acondicionado y arranco para dirigirse al lugar en donde quedaron todos para desayunar.

-Te ves bastante cansada.- dijo al verla bostezar.- ¿No dormiste bien?

-Dormí bien, solo que muy pocas horas.- contesto mientras se tallaba los ojos.- Todo por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Así es, ayer después de que llegue estuve esperando por un buen rato a que me avisaras que ya habías llegado y nada.- acuso con un tono infantil.-

Yamato sintió sus mejillas calentarse, pues no pensaba que de verdad Mimi estuviera tan preocupada como para esperar tanto su mensaje.

-Yo… lo siento, solo que pensé que ya estabas dormida y no quería despertarte.

Mimi lo volteo a ver con una ceja levantada.

-Esta bien, te perdono.- dijo cambiando su tono a uno bastante alegre.- Solo que tendrás que invitarme un helado algún día de estos.

-Me parece justo.

El recorrido siguió bastante tranquilo, los dos iban platicando de cosas triviales. Estaban a una cuadra de llegar a su destino hasta que llegaron a un semáforo en rojo.

-Matt.

-¿Si?- volteo a verla, sin embargo ella miraba al frente.-

-Sobre ayer… me gustaría que actuaras como si nunca te hubiera contado.

El rubio soltó un suspiro para después tomar la mano de la castaña haciendo que esta lo volteara a ver.

-Mimi, no puedo hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.- al ver como bajaba la mirada continuo.- Sin embargo eso no cambiara nada mi forma de ser contigo, quiero decir, jamás te veré con lastima ni mucho menos te tratare diferente.

-Gracias, de verdad necesitaba escuchar eso.- dijo con una sonrisa.-

-Ahora, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo que sea.

Tomo su tiempo para hacer la pregunta y Mimi pudo ver como sus ojos se oscurecían un poco.

-¿Por qué nunca nos contaste lo que te estaba pasando?

Pudo ver como una sonrisa triste se formaba en el rostro de la castaña.

-Por mucho tiempo me quise engañar diciendo que era para no preocuparlos, sin embargo con el tiempo me di cuenta que nunca les dije nada por miedo a derrumbarme sola.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sabia que si les contaba me iba a poner mal y claro estaba que ustedes me iban a consolar, pero ¿qué iba a pasar cuando las llamadas terminaran?.- su voz se entristeció.- Me quedaría sola en mi habitación, reviviendo todo lo que estaba pasando y no iba a poder con eso.

De nuevo ese hueco en el corazón del rubio se hizo presente.

-Ya veo.- dijo colocando su mano en la barbilla de la castaña para obligarla a verlo.- Pero también quiero que sepas que ya no estas sola Mimi, y de ahora en adelante ya no tendrás que pasar por nada sola.

La chica sonrío para después darle un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro a su amigo.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?

-A que eres un gran amigo Matt,- explico.- uno que al parecer siempre sabe que decir para animarme.

El semáforo cambio a verde por lo cual sus miradas tuvieron que desviarse para así continuar con su camino.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron al local pudieron visualizar a sus amigos, pues ya estaban casi todos.

-¡Es que no lo puedo creer!

-Tranquila Miyako.- trataba de calmar Hikari.-

-Eh… buenos días.- saludo la castaña algo desconcertada por la actitud de su amiga, a lo que todos le contestaron.-

-¡Buenos días Mimi!- saludo alegremente Miyako haciendo que su cambio de humor perturbara a todos.- ¡Y tu Joe Kido, no puedo creer que seamos los últimos en enterarnos.- de nuevo otro cambio de humor.-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio mientras veía al peli azul.-

-Joe nos acaba de contar que tiene novia y que ustedes se enteraron ayer, por lo cual Miyako se siente totalmente traicionada.- contesto su hermano.-

Los dos jóvenes que acababan de llegar decidieron tomar asiento mientras esperaban a los que faltaban.

-¡Pero Joe, la hubieras invitado para que así la conociéramos!- seguía alegando la chica de cabello violeta.-

-No te preocupes Miyako, pronto la conocerán.- hablaba tranquilamente el mayor.- Además, hoy es un día para estar entre amigos.

-Aun así no seria mala idea que la invites la próxima vez que nos reunamos.- intervino Mimi.- Meiko es una chica muy agradable.

-Se lo propondré cuando nos veamos.- dijo algo apenado.- Por cierto, muchas gracias por incluirla tan bien ayer.- agrego esta vez en voz baja para que solo la castaña escuchara, a lo cual esta se limito a guiñarle un ojo.-

Escucharon la puerta del local abrirse dejando ver a los últimos integrantes del grupo que faltaban; Sora y Taichi.

Al verlos llegar Mimi se puso muy nerviosa pues recordó que la noche anterior había discutido con su mejor amigo, además de que no sabía como explicarle a Sora el porque se había ido sin decirle.

-¡Mimi!- grito la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia su amiga.- Ayer me dejaste muy preocupada.

-Eh… yo… lo siento Sora.- en ese momento era imposible ocultar su nerviosismo.-

-No te preocupes.- tranquilizo con una linda sonrisa.- Taichi me explico todo.

La castaña rápidamente volteo a ver al moreno el cual se encontraba detrás de su novia bastante apenado.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, me dijo que ayer te sentiste mal y que Yamato te acompaño a la universidad.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, discretamente volteo a ver a Koushiro, el cual le guiñaba un ojo y a Joe que le mostraba un pulgar arriba.

-¡Si! al parecer ayer bebí de mas y empecé a sentirme muy mal, lamento no haberte dicho.

-No te preocupes, me quede tranquila cuando supe que no estabas sola.

Después de haber "aclarado" las cosas decidieron ordenar para así empezar a desayunar.

-¿Y piensas quedarte en la residencia hasta terminar la carrera o solo es mientras encuentras departamento?- pregunto Ken.-

-La idea original era buscar algún departamento, pero para ser sincera no me molesta para nada estar en las residencias, pues mi cuarto es individual así que tengo toda la privacidad que necesito.

-Yo creo que deberías tener tu propio departamento.- opino Daisuke.- Así podríamos hacer muchas fiestas y todos nosotros.- refiriéndose a la segunda generación.- podríamos asistir.

Todos rieron por el tipo de ideas que llegaba a tener el moreno, el cual no le encontraba gracias pues pensaba que esa sería una excelente idea, sobre todo para los menores.

Siguieron desayunando hasta que el tema de sus colegas digimons surgió.

-¿La puerta sigue cerrada?- pregunto Takeru.-

-Si.- contesto Koushiro.- he estado trabajando mucho, peor aun no se puede abrir.

Mimi frunció el ceño, algo triste, pues tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Palmon y de verdad que la extrañaba mucho, pues ella era su mejor amiga y confidente.

-No te pongas triste Mimi,- animo Sora.- lo que no sabes es que Koushiro logro hacer que podamos hablar con nuestros digimons por la computadora, algo así como video llamadas.

-¡¿De verdad?!- su voz parecía la de una niña a la cual le dieron un juguete nuevo.-

-Si.- contesto el pelirrojo.- Así que cuando quieras puedes ir a mi oficina para que platiques con Palmon.

La castaña soltó un pequeño grito de victoria para después pellizcar con sus dos manos las mejillas de su amigo.

-¡Oh Kou, eres el mejor del mundo!

El sonrojo rápidamente se hizo notar aunque nadie sabía realmente si era porque estaba apenado o por los pellizcos de la castaña.

El sonido del celular de la castaña hizo que dejara las mejillas del pelirrojo.

-Es mi mamá.- dijo feliz.- Iré a contestar, enseguida vuelvo.

Dicho eso se levanto se su lugar para dirigirse a la entrada del establecimiento.

Taichi Yagami no había hablado mas de lo debido desde que llego, sin embargo nadie lo había notado, pues al parecer todos estaban pasándola muy bien.

Tuvo una lucha interna cuando vio a Mimi salir, pues ese podría ser el momento para hablar con ella sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Realmente aun no entendía bien que fue lo que sucedió, no entendía el enojo de su amiga y aunque le había seguido la corriente con respecto a la pequeña mentira que le dijo a Sora, de verdad quería arreglar las cosas.

-Deberías aprovechar para hablar con ella.- susurro Joe.-

Esas palabras terminaron por convencerlo y rápidamente se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto su novia.-

-Tengo que hablarle al entrenador para ver si la practica no a cambiado de horario.- su voz se escucho tan segura, que Sora no dijo nada.-

* * *

Al salir, pudo ver a Mimi quien seguía hablando bastante sonriente con su mamá.

-Me alegra mucho que las cosas sigan mejorando mamá, no sabes lo feliz que me hace.

- _Tu papá y yo estamos poniendo todo de nuestra parte para que esto siga funcionando.-_ la voz de Satoe se escuchaba feliz.- _Pero bueno, ya no te quitare mas tiempo, pues me imagino que tus amigos te están esperando._

 _-_ Sabes que siempre tendré tiempo para ustedes.- contesto con ternura.- Aun así ya es tarde allá, descansa y por favor salúdame a papá.

- _Claro que si mi amor, adiós._

-Adiós.

La llamada termino y el animo de la castaña estaba muy alto, pues tener noticias de sus padres siempre era bueno pero este se multiplicaba cuando le contaban que entre ellos las cosas iban mejorando.

Al momento de voltear para regresar con sus amigos se encontró frente a frente con Taichi Yagami, quien la miraba algo avergonzado.

-Mimi, ¿podemos hablar?

Su corazón empezó a latir bastante rápido pues aunque sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, no pensaba que sería en ese preciso momento.

-Claro…

Los dos amigos caminaron hacia una banca que se encontraba en la entrada del lugar.

-Yo… quería pedirte una disculpa, pues no quería hacerte enojar sobre todo ayer que se supone era tu bienvenida.- la voz del castaño se oía muy arrepentido, lo que ocasionó que la castaña se sintiera peor.-

-No Taichi,- trato de tranquilizar.- yo soy quien te debe una disculpa ya que no tenía porque desquitarme contigo… tu, solamente estuviste en el momento equivocado cuando decidí explotar.

El moreno noto la tristeza en las palabras de Mimi, pues esta bajo la mirada mientras hablaba, además de que en su voz no se escuchaba ese tono tan alegre que la caracterizaba.

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?- pregunto poniendo su mano en su hombro para que lo volteara a ver.-

No por nada Taichi era de su mejor amigo, sin embargo en ese momento no se sentía preparada para hablar sobre lo que había pasado, ya que sentía que si mas personas se enteraban iba ser mas difícil dejar todo eso atrás.

Ella había dicho que el contárselo a Yamato había sido causa del alcohol, sin embargo hasta ahora no se lo creía, pues estaba bastante consciente.

-Tengo muchos demonios internos Taichi y poco a poco los estoy combatiendo.-explico.- No me gustaría hablar de esto ahora, pues siento que al contarlo todo se podría salir de control.

El moreno tardo un poco en contestar, pues aunque no entendía realmente que es lo que le estaba pasando a la castaña, sabía que no debía presionarla.

-No te preocupes Mimi, yo siempre estaré aquí apoyándote.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.- Solo recuerda que no estas sola, así que cuando sea el momento estaré aquí para ti.

-Muchas gracias Taichi,- dijo abrazándolo.- eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera pueda tener.

Después de unos minutos, tuvieron que cortar el abrazo pues ya era tiempo de que regresaran con los demás.

-Por cierto Taichi,- dijo antes de entrar.- Si quieres yo le puedo explicar todo a Sora.

El moreno puso la mano en su barbilla.

-¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos como un pequeño secreto entre los dos?-sugirió.- Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Me parece bien.

La castaña soltó una sonrisa, pues sabía que esa propuesta era mas porque al moreno muchas veces le daba miedo la reacción que su novia podía llegar a tener y aunque ella le explicara lo que realmente había pasado la noche anterior, Taichi aun así saldría regañado.

Cuando regresaron con los demás, tomaron asiento quedando enfrente de un rubio que los veía con algo de intriga.

-¿Todo bien?

Los castaños simplemente sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

Yamato dejo salir una sonrisa cansada pues esos dos eran tan iguales. Podían llegar a tener una actitud bastante infantil y algo boba, pero eso no quería decir que no fueran maduros. Estaba bastante agradecido de tener a esos dos como amigos.

Después de haber terminado de desayunar y que ya no hubiera ningún tipo de tensión entre los castaños, todo el grupo se había dirigido al centro comercial que quedaba a algunas calles de donde estaban. Pero antes de que se pusieran de acuerdo en lo que harían, Miyako hablo.

-Bueno chicos, ustedes hagan lo que quieran.- dijo co voz algo mandona.- Sora, Mimi, Hikari y yo tendremos un día de chicas así que adiós.

Dicho eso empezó a empujar a las chicas sin dejar que opinaran dejando a todos los varones bastante desconcertados.

-Sabes que normalmente encuentro bastante lógicas todas tus decisiones, Ichijouji.- dijo Takeru.- Sin embargo nunca entenderé el que te guste Miyako.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo los nervios lo inundaron, además de que su rostro se torno rápidamente rojo al ver como todos los demás se le quedaban viendo bastante sorprendidos.

-Yo… yo solo dije… que… que me parecía interesante.- trato de defenderse.-

Soltó un suspiro pues sabía que ese argumento no serviría para convencer a los demás.

* * *

Hola! aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, que en realidad fue mas rápido de lo que pensé (: como ven ya las cosas entre Tai y Mimi están bien pues el moreno decidió esperar hasta que su amiga estuviera lista para que le contara todo 3 Aunque este sea un mimato, también estoy tratando de incluir aunque sea un poco a los demás personajes.

Muchas gracias por los reviewa 3

bye bye.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**CÁPITULO 3**

Los días pasaban y la castaña cada vez se sentía mas en casa, pues al estar aun de vacaciones pasaba casi todo su tiempo en compañía de sus amigos. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue que con quien pasaba mas tiempo era con Yamato, pues el siempre se ofrecía a pasar por ella cuando se trataba de salir y reunirse con los demás, o había días en que simplemente salían a tomar un paseo por algún parque.

En lo personal las primeras veces se sentía algo incomoda pues pensaba que el rubio lo hacia por compromiso, por todo lo que paso esa noche en el club, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que el realmente lo hacia de todo corazón, por lo cual decidió relajarse y simplemente disfrutar de la compañía Yamato.

La cercanía de estos dos fue tan notoria que un día Taichi les dijo que realmente no sabía a quien reclamarle; si a Mimi por robarle a su mejor amigo, o a Yamato por robarle a su mejor amiga, a lo cual la castaña rió y el rubio solo rodó los ojos.

También había tenido la oportunidad de visitar a Koushiro a su oficina y como le había dicho antes pudo platicar con Palmon por un buen rato en el cual las dos se la pasaron prácticamente llorando.

Ese día en especifico era su reunión semanal con las chicas, pues la idea de Miyako de tener un día solo para ellas les había gustado mucho. Después de haberse retocado el maquillaje y recordarle al pelirrojo que era la persona mas inteligente y amable de todo el mundo, se dirigió a la entrada del edificio para ahí encontrarse con las chicas y así ir a la cafetería que quedaba a algunas cuadras.

-¡¿Entonces para cuando Hikari?!

-No empieces Miyako.

-Pero, no soy la única que piensa que deberías de salir con Takeru de una vez por todas, ¿o no?- pregunto a las otras dos chicas las cuales se limitaron a alzar los hombros.-

-Tu eres la menos indicada en decirme eso.- dijo la castaña menor para tratar de liberarse de su amiga.- Tu te mueres por Ken desde hace mucho tiempo y aun no ha pasado nada entre ustedes.

Mimi y Sora se dedicaban a escuchar y disfrutar de todo lo que decían las menores.

-Con Ken las cosas tienen que ir bastante lento, pues es muy reservado, aparte de que yo si acepto que me gusta.- explico defendiéndose.- Además, piensa que si sales con Takeru, tu y Mimi serian familiares.- esto ultimo lo dijo bastante emocionada.-

-Eh... ¿Yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?- hablo por primera vez.- ¿Y por qué Hikari y yo seriamos familiares?

-Pues si Hikari accede a salir con Takeru inmediatamente las convertiría en cuñadas.

Mimi frunció el seño al no entender de que estaba hablando Miyako, por lo cual volteo a ver a Hikari y a Sora. La primera simplemente negaba con la cabeza al escuchar las ideas de la pelimorada, sin embargo a la pelirroja se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ok, creo que me perdí de algo, pues no entiendo lo que esta pasando.

-Veras Mimi-dijo Sora.- Desde que llegaste todos hemos notado que pasas mucho tiempo con Yamato por lo cual nuestra querida Miyako piensa que entre ustedes dos hay algo mas.

Con una ceja levantada volteo a ver a su amiga de anteojos, pues sabias que ella tenía la capacidad de crearse historias en su mente.

-Es verdad que Yamato y yo hemos pasado tiempo juntos, pero eso no quiere decir nada.- explico.- Simplemente nos estamos conociendo mas.

-Ustedes no creen en mi.- dijo Miyako en forma de berrinche.- Pero al final se acordaran de mi cuando ustedes dos.- señalando a las castañas.- terminen siendo cuñadas.

Las chicas decidieron olvidarse del tema pues sabían que si seguían podían pasar horas y horas hablando de lo mismo.

Fueron al cine a ver una película que se acababa de estrenar y que según la critica seria de las mejores del año.

Dos horas después las cuatro amigas habían salido de la sala encantadas con la película que acababan de ver.

* * *

Mimi se encontraba acostada en su cama, aun no era tarde por lo cual decidió mandarle un mensaje a su rubio amigo para ver si quería salir a dar una vuelta al parque que se encontraba cerca de la universidad.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos recibió la respuesta.

 _"Te veo en diez"_

Sonrió al leer el mensaje, pues desde que empezaron a convivir mas, Yamato jamás le había negado una salida.

Al llegar al parque se sentó en una de las bancas mientras esperaba a su amigo. De inmediato la conversación que tuvo con sus amigas le llego a la mente.

Al principio le causo gracia, pues no entendía como pensaban eso con Yamato, si con los demás chicos, sobre todo Taichi y Takeru se llevaba de la misma manera. Sin embargo admitía que ahora el rubio conocía una parte de su pasado que ningún otro sabía. Tal vez eso había creado un vinculo especial entre los dos, pero no quería decir que existiera algo mas que una amistad.

Se quedo pensando y se dio cuenta que Yamato podría llegar a ser un muy buen partido siempre y cuando la otra persona se tomara el tiempo a conocerlo a fondo, sin agobiarlo obviamente. Así como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Se lamentaba bastante haberse dejado manipular tanto en el pasado, pues esa experiencia la dejo marcada por lo cual en esos momentos no quería tener nada que ver con relaciones.

De repente y sacándola de sus pensamientos, sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro por lo cual dio un brinco mientras soltaba un pequeño grito.

-Tranquila, soy yo.- dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado.-

-Lo siento, tenia la cabeza en otro lado.- explico mientras colocaba su mano en su corazón.-

-Debió haber sido algo importante porque estabas muy concentrada.

-Solo estaba recordando la platica que tuve hoy con las chicas.

Yamato simplemente asintió para después los dos ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar por el parque.

-¿Y como te fue hoy?-pregunto Mimi.-

-Bastante bien, estuve hablando con lo chicos de la banda y aunque aun no hay fechas para algún concierto decidimos que lo mejor seria empezar a ensayar de nuevo para no perder practica.

-Me alegra saber que todos ustedes están muy comprometidos con la banda.- contesto alegre.- Se nota que es su pasión.

-Es verdad, amamos lo que hacemos.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Y a ti Mimi, qué te apasiona?

Esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida, pues de nuevo llego a su mente la platica con las chicas.

Ese tipo de detalles siempre le han gustado, pues no hay nada mejor que un chico se interese en ti de esa manera… Iba a matar a Miyako por meterle ese tipo de cosas en la cabeza.

-Amo la gastronomía y por eso es que estudio eso, aunque también me encanta la música, sobre todo cantar.- eso ultimo lo dijo con un leve sonrojo.-

-Te he escuchado cantar y debo decir que tienes una voz bastante linda.- admitió algo sonrojado el cual la castaña no noto pues este giro su rostro.- ¿Alguna vez has escrito alguna canción?

-Yo…- se sentía bastante apenada pues ella era una total amateur comparada con Yamato.- Últimamente he intentado escribir una, pero es mas como terapia.

-¿Terapia?

-Si, alguna vez leí un articulo donde decía que escribir ayudaba a sobrellevar las cosas… Es algo tonto.- dijo bajando la mirada.

Al escuchar eso, rápidamente Yamato se coloco enfrente de la chica haciendo que esta parara.

-No digas eso.- coloco su mano sobre la barbilla de la chica para que lo mirara.- Yo mismo te puedo asegurar que ayuda y mucho, así que por favor nunca mas te vuelvas a avergonzar por hacer algo.

Mimi sentía que su corazón estaba apunto de salir de su pecho pues esos zafiros que la veían tan intensamente en lugar de intimidarla, la invitaban a confiar cada vez mas en su dueño, además de que también le transmitían mucha confianza.

Al no saber como reaccionar simplemente levanto un poco sus brazos para así poder abrazar a Yamato el cual sin dudarlo le correspondió.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, sin embargo la cabeza de la castaña estaba dando vueltas pues era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma con el rubio y hasta cierto punto le aterraba. No porque el le fuera a hacer algo malo, pues conocía a Yamato y sabía que el jamás le haría daño. Lo que le daba miedo era empezar a sentir algo por el y que con el tiempo se volviera dependiente del el como había pasado con Nick.

Cuando el abrazo termino se dieron cuenta que ya era un poco tarde por lo cual el rubio acompaño a su amiga hasta su edificio.

-Nos vemos luego.- dijo de manera simple.-

-Adiós…

Dio media vuelta pero antes de alejarse volvió a ver a Mimi.

-Me gustaría algún día escuchar la canción que estas escribiendo.

-Yo… yo- dudo hasta que lo vio de nuevo esos ojos.- Te lo prometo.

A Yamato se le dibujo una media sonrisa en el rostro y después dio la vuelta e irse a su departamento.

* * *

En cuanto salio del campus busco en sus bolsillos su cajetilla y su encendedor. Ese día había optado por no llevar su auto por lo cual decidió ocupar el camino de regreso para poner en orden todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza.

Desde hace bastante tiempo se había dado cuenta que la Mimi caprichosa se había ido, dejando a una nueva, con la cual pudo empezar a relacionarse como lo hacía con los demás. Hasta se atrevía a decir que se habían vuelto muy buenos amigo.

Recuerda que lo que lo impulso a querer conocerla mas fue cuando empezaron a hablar por mail, pues ella siempre procuraba preguntar como estaba o cualquier cosa sobre el para así después empezar a hablar de ella. Después de un tiempo dejaron atrás los correos para así empezar con las video llamadas, al principio creía que iba a ser algo incomodo pues pensaba que el momento se llenaría de momentos incómodos, pero eso nunca sucedió sorprendiéndolo al notar que las llamadas llegaron a durar entre dos y tres horas.

El regreso de la Tachikawa lo puso bastante feliz, pues por fin estarían todos juntos. Pensaba que todo iría bien, pero al día siguiente se entero de lo mal que lo había pasado en Estados Unidos.

La ira había recorrido todo su cuerpo, pues nadie merecía eso, mucho menos una persona con un alma tan pura como Mimi, sin embargo en ese momento desapareció al ver a la castaña tan frágil.

La necesidad de protegerla nació, por lo cual le prometió siempre estar a su lado. Lo que nunca imagino fue que mientras pasaban los días se dio cuenta que, además de querer protegerla, también esa sensación de bienestar empezó a crecer cada que estaba con ella.

Llego a su departamento dejándose caer en el sofá. Quería a Mimi y de eso no había duda pero temía que se convirtiera en algo mas.

-Oh, ya llegaste.- dijo Taichi saliendo de su habitación.- ¿Cómo te fue?

Al ver la cara de su amigo se dio cuenta que algo en su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz, así que se sentó enfrente de el.

-¿Qué?- dijo de forma brusca al sentir la mirada interrogante de su amigo.-

-No se, tu dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Se acomodo mejor pues sabía que su amigo insistiría mucho.

-No es nada Taichi.

-Por favor Yamato, es obvio que algo te pasa y te puedo apostar que tiene que ver con Mimi.

Frunció el ceño, pues en ocasiones como esa odiaba que el moreno fuera tan observador y sobre todo directo.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?- pregunto algo fastidiado.-

-Veamos.- dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla.- Desde que llego se volvieron muy unidos lo cual esta perfecto, sin embargo es muy notorio que desde entonces te has vuelto mas, como decirlo, relajado.- el rubio solo lo miraba.- Y ahora, acabas de regresar de verla, pero tu actitud es diferente.- continuo ahora mirándolo mas serio.- No están peleados, pues te conozco y se que esa no seria tu reacción.

-¿Entonces según tu que es?

-Ya te dije, no lo se, pero de lo que si estoy seguro y es que algo relacionado a ella te esta perturbando mucho.

Sin decir nada el rubio se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a su habitación, pero ya estando en la puerta regreso su vista a Taichi.

-Ni yo se que es lo que esta pasando.- y sin decir mas entro cerrando la puerta tras de el.-

* * *

Había amanecido y los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas la despertó. Giro un par de veces en la cama para ver si podía conciliar de nuevo el sueño pero no funciono por lo cual a regañadientes se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y arreglarse.

Era domingo y ese día no tenía planes con sus amigos pues al día siguiente empezarían las clases. Seguía algo abrumada por lo de Yamato, pero ese día tenía muchas cosas que hacer esperando que eso la pudiera distraer.

Fue a desayunar y de ahí se dirigió al centro comercial para comprar algunos útiles, aunque claro también aprovecho para ver algunas tiendas, que en realidad fue donde tardo mas. De ahí decidió ir por algo de tomar para descansar y aprovechar para mandarle mensajes a las chicas.

Al llegar a las residencias dejo sus compras en la cama para después meter su ropa sucia a una maleta y dirigirse a la lavandería. Coloco el dinero en las dos maquinas que estaba ocupando y puso su cronometro pues en cuarenta y cinco minutos tenia que pasar su ropa a las secadoras.

Mientras esperaba decidió regresar a su habitación. Prendió su computadora y empezó a mandarle correos a sus papás y a Michael y como ya era costumbre comenzó a seleccionar los correos que Nick le mandaba, pero antes de que pudiera darle clic al botón de borrar, el asunto de uno de esos correos llamo su atención.

 _"Japón no suena mal."_

Eso no significaba nada bueno, por lo cual después de pensarlo mucho decidió abrirlo.

Respiro hondo antes de empezar a leerlo.

" _Querida Mimi:_

 _En todos mis correos lo digo pero de verdad te extraño mucho al igual que estoy seguro que tu me extrañas. Se que si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte puede volver a funcionar, por eso me puse a investigar y me di cuenta que la universidad tiene un excelente programa de intercambios por lo cual es muy probable que nos veamos mas pronto de lo que piensas._

 _Te amo princesa."_

La carta era breve, pero el efecto que causo en Mimi fue catastrófico. La castaña estaba pálida y respiraba rápidamente.

¿Cómo diablos supo que ella se encontraba en Japón? ¿De verdad iba a viajar a otro continente para seguir martirizándola?

A su mente rápidamente se le vino la imagen de un rubio, por lo cual rápidamente abrió FaceTime y sin pensarlo dos veces llamo.

-¡Hola Mimi!- saludo alegremente pero al ver el rostro de su amiga sabía que algo andaba mal.-¿Mimi, qué pasa?

-Michael…- susurro.- El… sabe en donde estoy.

-¿El, de quien hablas Mimi?- su voz se escuchaba algo desesperada.- Me estas asustando.

-Nick, me mando un mensaje y… sabe que estoy en Japón, al parecer se transfirió.- explico mientras las lagrimas empezaban a recorres sus mejillas.- ¿Cómo lo supo?

El rubio soltó un suspiro.

-Tranquila Mimi, lo mas probable es que pregunto en la universidad a donde fue que te transferiste, no es muy difícil hacerlo.- hablaba con voz calma.- Además, ¿Cuándo te mando el correo?

Vio como la castaña tecleaba para después volver a hablar.

-Hace tres días.

-Eso debería de tranquilizarte un poco.- la castaña no entendía de que hablaba.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que para transferirnos o irnos de intercambio se tiene que hacer el tramite aproximadamente cuatro meses antes?

Empezó a analizar las palabras de su amigo y tenía razón, pues recordaba que los dos habían hecho sus tramites al mismo tiempo.

-Es verdad.

-Ahí esta, lo mas probable es que ese idiota lo hizo únicamente para asustarte.

De inmediato sintió como se quitaba un gran peso de los hombros. Michael tenia razón y los mas probable era que Nick mando ese correo solo para molestarla.

-Me alegra tanto haber hablado contigo.

-Sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites y si es necesario tomare el siguiente vuelo de España a Japón.- dijo guiñándole un ojo, a lo cual a la castaña se le dibujo una sonrisa.-

-De verdad muchas gracias Michael.

-Aun así, ¿le dirás a Yamato?

Mimi siempre le contaba todo al rubio y el echo de que Yamato supiera todo lo relacionado a Nick no era la excepción.

-No creo que sea necesario, solo haría que se preocupara en vano.

Después unas cuantas palabras mas terminaron la video llamada.

-Es imposible que el venga hasta aquí.- se dijo soltando un suspiro.-

* * *

Hola! les traigo el tercer capítulo! estos últimos días tuve un super bloqueo y no lograba terminarlo! peor bueno,como ven ya empezaron a salir poco a poco los sentimiento de Mimi y Yamato 3 ahora solo lo tienen que aceptar y se felices para siempre jajaja y como ven? creen que nick si ira a japon o solo esta molestando a Mimi?

 **Personitas con cuenta ya les respondi!**

 **Valeria:** Que bueno que te esta gustando TuT y como vez ya esta la continuación jajaja espero te guste pues ya poquito a poquito se estan dando cuenta que se quieren :3


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

HOLA, ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN A LEER QUIERO CONTARLES QUE PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO AGREGUE UN COVER DE LA CANCION "LOVE HURTS" DE INCUBUS, MIENTRAS VAN LEYENDO SE DARAN CUENTA COMO ES QUE SE INTEGRA A LA HISTORIA.

PARA SABER QUE CANCION ES SOLO BUSQUEN EN YOUTUBE **Incubus - Love hurts cover by Samira** Y ES LE PRIMER VIDEO QUE SALE (:

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

La primera semana había pasado y nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió, por lo cual Mimi estaba bastante tranquila.

Desde que las clases habían comenzado ya no se encontraba tan seguido con sus amigos, pues aunque todos iban en la misma universidad, se encontraban en diferentes facultades, a excepción de Sora con la cual se veía en sus horas libres. Aunque claro, todos los fines de semana se reunían incluyendo a los menores.

Entre Yamato y Mimi todo seguía igual, pues los dos trataron de dejar atrás todo lo relacionado a sentimientos que fueran mas allá de una amistad. Ninguno se sentía preparado para una relación y mucho menos con el otro.

En cuanto a la castaña, después del correo de Nick y el haberse tranquilizado gracias a Michael recordó que una de las razones por las que se había regresado a Japón era para olvidar su pasado y regresar a ser esa Mimi sin inseguridades.

Se encontraban a mitad de semana y ese día en especifico se iba a encontrar con Sora para almorzar, sin embargo no hacía caso a lo que la pelirroja le decía.

-¿Mimi?- pero esta seguía viendo su comida como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.- Mimi, estoy embarazada.

Esas palabras hicieron que la castaña dejara caer sus cubiertos y rápidamente volteo a ver a su amiga con mucho asombro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin creerlo aun.-¡Oh por Dios, voy a matar a Taichi!- la pelirroja salto cuando su amiga golpeo la mesa con sus manos.-¡El siempre es tan despistado!

Antes de que Mimi pudiera seguir gritando y llamar mas la atención, Sora puso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga.

-Tranquila Mimi, pero esa era la única manera de llamar tu atención.

-¿Entonces tu no estas…?- no pudo terminar pues su amiga la interrumpió.-

-¡Por supuesto que no!

La castaña soltó un suspiro.

-Lo siento Sora, tengo la cabeza en otro lado.- dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla y desviaba su mirada.

-¿Se puede saber en qué?

Después de pensarlo unos segundos volvió a ver a su amiga algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué opinas de que salga con Yamato?

Pudo notar como los ojos de su amiga se abrían con sorpresa.

-Acaso el y tu…

-¡No!-contesto rápidamente.- Entre el y yo no hay nada… es mas, ni siquiera puedo decir que me gusta.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto confundida.-

La castaña pensó un momento en como explicarle a su amiga todo lo que había estado rondando en su mente sin entrar en detalle con todo lo relacionado a Nick, aun no estaba lista para hablar de el.

-Últimamente me he puesto a pensar en que mis relaciones anteriores no han funcionado, y por el tiempo que he pasado con Matt he descubierto que el podría llegar a ser un buen partido… siento que el podría llegar a complementarme.

Sora sonrío de manera maternal al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada mientras hablaba del rubio.

-¿Las palabras de Miyako te pusieron a pensar, no es así?- Mimi solo asintió.- En lo personal nunca me hubiera imaginado a ustedes juntos, pero ahora que lo pienso, se complementarían bastante bien.

-¿De verdad?- en su voz se reflejaba algo de esperanza.-

-Así es, pero también tienes que saber que Yamato no se anda con rodeos, por lo que si de verdad quieres intentar algo tienes que ser directa.

-Tienes razón.- dijo con una media sonrisa.- Como te dije antes, no puedo decir que me gusta, sin embargo en este tiempo me he llegado a sentir muy cómoda con el, tanto que pienso que de verdad valdría la pena intentarlo independientemente del resultado.

Sora volvió a sonreír pues aunque Mimi lo negara, sabia que su amiga sentía algo por Yamato, mas allá de una simple amistas, pues la forma en que hablaba la delataba.

-Sabes que te apoyare en todo.

-Gracias Sora, eres la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiera tener.

Las clases habían concluido ese día, por lo cual Mimi ya se encontraba en su habitación haciendo sus tareas.

Tania su computadora encendida y a un lado varios cuadernos desordenados. Era la segunda semana y ya tenia varios proyectos programados, por lo cual pensó que seria mejor empezar a adelantar lo mas que pudiera.

Pasado un rato decidió tomar un descanso, el cual aprovecho para poner un poco de orden en su escritorio.

Abrió uno de sus cajones encontrándose con una pequeña libreta. La abrió al recordar que ahí estaban los borradores de la canción que estaba escribiendo, sin embargo después de leerla se dio cuenta que esas emociones que estaban escritas ya no reflejaban como se sentía en ese momento, por lo cual decidió dar vuelta a la pagina, tomar un lapicero y empezar a escribir una nueva canción.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en sentado en el sofá viendo una película. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que de Taichi había salido de su habitación hasta que sintió como se sentaba alado de el.

Trato de ignorarlo pero era bastante difícil cuando sentía la penetrante mirada del moreno.

Suspirando, tomo el control del televisor para así apagarlo, pues sabia que Taichi no dejaría que terminara de ver su película.

-¿Qué?- dijo volteándolo a ver mientras cruzaba los brazos.-

-Solo quería saber como esta Mimi, no he podido hablar con ella estos días.- soltó con simpleza.-

-Tampoco la he visto, he estado muy ocupado.

Taichi soltó un suspiro algo burlón.

-Por favor Yamato, vivimos juntos y quieras o no, se perfectamente la diferencia entre estar ocupado y simplemente evitar a Mimi.

En su rostro se empezaba a notar el enfado, pues nunca le había gustado que las personas se entrometieran en sus asuntos, ni siquiera su mejor amigo.

-¡¿Y por qué te interesa tanto Taichi?!, ¡es algo que no te importa!- su voz no ocultaba su enojo.-

-Si fuera algo que solo te involucrara a ti, sabes que no insistiría,- a diferencia del rubio, su voz seguía tranquila.- pero Mimi también tiene que ver en esto, y siendo los dos mis mejores amigos es obvio que me incumbe… no me gustaría saber que algo malo esta pasando entre ustedes.

Yamato suspiro tranquilizándose pues ya entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo. Taichi pensaba que Mimi y el estaban peleados.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, todo esta bien entre ella y yo.- el moreno lo seguía viendo.- Lo juro.

-¿Entonces por qué tanta tensión?- insistió.-

-¿No me dejaras en paz hasta que te cuente verdad?- pregunto cansado obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

-Sabes que no lo hago por fastidiar.

Dejo caer su cuerpo en el respaldo del sofá para estas mas cómodo mientras le contaba a su mejor amigo lo que había estado rondando por su cabeza los últimos días.

-Como todos ya saben, desde que Mimi regreso los dos hemos pasado tiempo juntos.- el moreno solo se limitaba a escuchar.- Sin embargo, últimamente me he llegado a sentir tan cómodo con ella que no me gustaría que se convirtiera en algo mas.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto confundido.- No veo nada de malo que te llegara a gustar Mimi.

-El problemas es que ella y yo no somos compatibles.

-Uno nunca sabe.- trato de animar.-¿O qué, aun piensas que nuestra princesa sigue siendo caprichosa?

Un puño se formo, pues era obvio que a el tampoco le gustaba ese sobrenombre, pues le recordaba al estupido ese y a todo el daño que le causo a Mimi.

-No es eso,- contesto serio.- Es solo que yo no soy lo que necesita.

Sin darle oportunidad a Taichi de decir algo, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí. Tenia mucho en que pensar.

Esa situación lo tenia bastante incomodo, pues la relación que estaba llevando con la Tachikawa le gustaba mucho, pues ella sacaba lo mejor de el, es mas, si no hubiera tenido ese pasado tan tormentoso, se animaría a intentar acercarse a ella de una manera mas allá de una amistad. Pero ese era el problema, Mimi había sufrido mucho y sabia que cuando estuviera lista para empezar una relación nueva, iba a necesitar a un chico cariñoso, que la ayudara a superar ese trago amargo.

El no era así, no por nada era conocido por ser un lobo solitario. No se caracterizaba por dar muestras de cariño y ser meloso y eso era lo que la castaña menos necesitaba. Tenia miedo de causarle dolor por su indiferencia.

Estaba tan convencido que eso era lo correcto que los siguientes días trato de evitarla lo mas que pudo, obviamente sin dejar de tener contacto con ella, pues el no quería perderla.

Al parecer ella le creyó todas esas veces que le dijo que no se podían ver a causa de los ensayos o de las tareas, pues siempre le respondía de una manera bastante amable y considerada.

* * *

Por su parte, Mimi empezaba a extrañarlo un poco pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía, por lo cual aprovechaba ese tiempo haciendo cosas productivas como adelantar trabajos, visitar a Koushiro y así también hablar con Palmon. Igualmente ocupaba ese tiempo para seguir escribiendo su canción y ordenar sus pensamientos, pues después de hablar varias veces del tema con Sora ya no podía negar que Yamato Ishida le empezaba a gustar.

* * *

Era Miércoles y Yamato estaba llegando a la facultad donde estudiaba Mimi, pues justamente ahí se encontraban los salones de música en donde le gustaba ensayar por cuenta propia canciones que empezaba a escribir para después mostrárselas a su banda.

Antes de entrar decidió prender un cigarrillo. Mientras fumaba pensaba que tal vez podría llamar a Mimi para verse aunque fuera un rato, sin embargo una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa, ¿me prestarías tu encendedor?

Al voltear se dio cuenta de que era un chico castaño que por sus facciones era obvio que no era asiático.

Sin decir nada le extendió el artefacto.

-Gracias.- dijo después de prender su cigarro y devolverle el encendedor.- ¿Tu eres Yamato Ishida, verdad?

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto volteándolo a ver.-

-No lo creo.- contesto con simpleza.- Me acabo de trasferir, pero debo decir que eres bastante popular, pues he escuchado hablar mucho de ti y de tu banda.

-Ya veo.

-También en alguna ocasión te llegue a ver con tus amigos en una cafetería y gracias a una chica que imagino es tu fan supe quien eras.-siguió hablando mientras el rubio solo escuchaba.- Por cierto, si me permites decirlo, tus amigas son muy lindas, ¿no te gustaría presentarme a alguna de ellas?- dijo bromeando.-

-Lo siento, pero no están disponibles.

-¿Ninguna de ellas?

-No.- después de eso tiro su colilla para después pisarla.- Bueno, me tengo ir, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Por supuesto, fue un gusto conocerte.-dicho eso le extendió la mano.- Por cierto, me llamo Nicholas.

El rubio le dio la mano asintiendo para después irse de ahí.

* * *

Ese día Mimi y toda su clase habían recibido un correo de su profesor diciéndoles que no iba a poder llegar a clase, por lo cual tenían esa hora libre. Para la castaña era una ventaja, pues al ser su ultima clase ya tenía toda la tarde para ella.

Había avanzado mucho en su canción, pues la letra ya esta completa y aun seguía trabajando en la música.

Estaba en el salón de música con varios papeles esparcidos por toda la mesa mientras que estaba sentada con una guitarra en sus manos. No era una experta con el instrumento, pero sabia lo básico y eso era mas que suficiente para completar su canción.

Mientras leía algunas anotaciones que había escrito pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría dejando ver a su rubio amigo el cual la miraba incrédulo.

-Mimi, hola.- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de el.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Hola Matt!- saludo levantándose para acercarse a el.- Mi última clase se cancelo así que vine aquí para terminar la canción de la que te había hablado.

Al escuchar eso pudo ver todos los papeles que estaban regados por el escritorio y la guitarra acústica que pertenecía al taller de música.

-¿Tocas la guitarra?- pregunto algo impresionado.-

-Un poco, pero lo hago funcionar.- contesto con una risa algo nerviosa.-

-Eso quiere decir que ya la terminaste.

-Falta pulir algunos detalles pero se podría decir que si.

-Perfecto, entonces ya la puedo escuchar ¿no es así?

Mimi vio como su amigo tomaba asiento y la miraba con una media sonrisa. Eso la puso nerviosa pues aunque le había prometido cantársela, no pensaba que iba a ser en ese preciso momento.

-Yo… esta bien.-

Se acerco al escritorio para tomar una hoja y entregársela a Yamato.

-Es la letra.

Lo primero que el rubio noto fue que la canción esta escrita en ingles, pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue el titulo de esta. Se llamaba "Love hurts." por lo cual llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de una canción de desamor.

Despego su mirada del papel para ver como Mimi tomaba la guitarra y se sentaba a lado de el mirando al frente y por el tenue color de sus mejillas dedujo que no lo voltearía a ver.

Lentamente empezó a escuchar el sonido de la guitarra por lo cual volvió su mirada a la letra. La voz de Mimi empezó a inundar sus oídos al cantar con una pronunciación perfecta la primera estrofa.

Hablaba de que ahora el amor era todo un desafío y que al parecer su corazón había sido herido tanto que ahora solo le quedaba un pequeño latido. Se preguntaba si todo lo que le había pasado era un hechizo que le impedía ver la realidad.

Esas palabras se clavaron en lo mas profundo del corazón de Yamto, pues ahora mas que nunca sabía que el no era el indicado para Mimi.

Ahora la voz de la castaña se escuchaba mas fuertes y gracias a las pequeñas anotaciones que había en la hoja, supo que era el coro.

La primera frase que escucho fue el titulo de la canción, lo que nunca se espero fue que el coro cambiaria por completo el camino que llevaba la canción.

Ahora hablaba que si, en efecto el amor podía llegar a doler, pero al mismo tiempo era una herido buena pues gracias a ella sabía que seguía viva y que gracias al amor se podía transcender de las cosas malas. Pero lo que mas se le quedo marcado fue la parte en donde quería darle una nueva oportunidad porque sin amor no podría sobrevivir.

Hubo un pequeño momento es que solo se escucho la guitarra por lo cual aprovecho para voltearla a ver. Noto que seguía de frente pero ahora con los ojos cerrados y era obvio, pues estaba transmitiendo todo lo que su corazón sentía.

La segunda parte de la canción empezó, por lo cual desvío su mirada de nuevo.

Al igual que con la primera estrofa, esta hablaba de todo el daño que podía causar el amor y de lo mal que te puede llegar a dejar, así como ella quedo después de Nick.

Pudo leer que la canción terminaba de nuevo con el coro y como ya lo había leído y sabia que decía, opto por ver como Mimi seguía cantando.

Veía como movía levemente la cabeza mientras cantaba con mucho sentimiento. El sabia que Mimi cantaba muy bonito pues hace algunos años cuando los visito fueron a un karaoke y lo comprobó, pero ahora su voz se le hacia simplemente hermosa, no había otra forma de describirla, podía estar toda la vida escuchándola.

-… _Have a heart and try me, cause whithout love I won't survive_.- esto ultimo lo canto viéndolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que empezó.-

Yamato sintió como su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, tanto que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho. Esas ultimas palabras y la mirada tan pura de la castaña lo derrumbaban, pues era mas que obvio que le estaba dando a entender que podía haber algo entre ellos.

La canción había terminado pero el contacto visual seguía. Mimi estaba mas que sonrojada esperando a que Yamato dijera algo, peor nunca paso.

El rubio esta mas que tenso, pues no podía creer que le estaba pasando eso, simplemente no podía. Tenia que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

-Yo… me tengo que ir.- dijo rápidamente poniéndose de pie.- Tu canción es excelente… felicidades.

-Matt…- susurro con voz sorprendida y algo decepcionada.-

* * *

Hola! pufff creo que me tarde bastante para este capítulo! pero de verdad me quede en blanco! jajaja PUESSSSS como ven Mimi ya acepto que le gusta Matt, pero el aun no quiere aceptarlo por miedo a dañarla ): ush! jaja también hay que tener muy en cuenta que Matt conoció a un Nicholas que es mas que obvio que se trata del ex de Mimi D; Pero bueno, espero les guste el capitulo :D

 **Personitas con cuenta ya les conteste :D**

 **Nickie:** Hola Nickie, pues como vez aquí hay nuevo capitulo, un porquito tarde pero bueno jaja espero te guste y muchas gracias por tu comentario

 **Valeria:** Hey! hola, que bueno que te esten gustando mis capítulos 3 y espero que este te enamore tambien jaja aunque hubo un poco de drama! cuidate mucho y gracias por tus comentarios.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

En sus planes, Mimi no tenia contemplado que sus sentimientos salieran a flote mientras cantaba, pero era muy difícil ignorarlos cuando esa canción fue hecha totalmente para eso. Se dejo llevar y hasta la ultima estrofa y gracias a la reacción de Yamato se dio cuenta que lo había arruinado.

Sora tenía razón cuando le dijo que tenía que ser directa con el rubio y de verdad pensaba hacerlo, pero ahora ya no sabía qué hacer, pues era obvio que Yamato entendió la indirecta y su reacción no fue la mejor.

Con su mano trataba de borras esas lagrimas que empezaban a salir, mientras que con la otra le escribía un mensaje a Sora.

"Creo que acabo de arruinar todo con Matt."

* * *

Yamato Ishida había salido prácticamente corriendo del edificio, se sintió mal por haber dejado a Mimi ahí, pero no podía estar ni un segundo mas con ella.

Al principio se había alegrado que la castaña estuviera superando todo lo que le paso y darle una nueva oportunidad al amor, peor nunca se espero que el fuera la persona con quien quería intentarlo.

No se lo dijo directamente, pero diablos, no era muy difícil conocer a la perfección a Mimi Tachikawa, solo se necesitaba paciencia para descubrir a la verdadera chica que vivía dentro de ese capullo que la mayoría veía. Así como el lo había hecho.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas, decirle que no podía haber nada entre ellos, pero tenía miedo de que eso la llegara a alejar.

-¿Por qué Mimi?- dijo en susurro.- ¿Por qué yo?

Saliendo de la universidad, se tomo su tiempo para llegar a su casa, pues tenia mucho en que pensar, solo esperaba no encontrarse a Taichi, pues ahora no seria paciente y esta vez lo golpearía si no dejaba de interrogarlo.

Por suerte al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que no había nadie, por lo cual soltó un suspiro aliviado. Fue directo al refrigerador y saco una lata de soda, la cual bebió de golpe ignorando el ardor del gas en su garganta.

Al llegar a su habitación dejo su guitarra y su mochila en su lugar para después dejarse caer en su cama.

Sin dejar de ver el techo busco a tientas su Ipod que sabía estaba en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Se coloco los audífonos y lo puso en modo aleatorio.

La música siempre lo ayudaba a relajarse, hacia que su mente dejara su cuerpo y con el todas sus preocupaciones, pero al parecer el destino le quijo jugar una broma porque en ese preciso momento se empezaba a escuchar "Change the World" de Finger Eleven.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, se acomodo mejor en su cama para seguir escuchando la canción. Al parecer iba a ser una noche bastante larga.

* * *

Después de haberle mandado el mensaje a Sora, esta se decidió reunir con Mimi, pues su amiga se escuchaba muy mal.

Llego a la habitación de su amiga y le encontró sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas. No lloraba pero su mirada estaba reflejaba tristeza.

Ella siendo una persona madura y coherente, sabía que tal vez su amiga estaba exagerando las cosas y no ayudaba en nada la personalidad de Yamato.

De entre todos sus amigos, sabia que esos dos eran opuestos en todo sentido, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran estar juntos, pues ella creía firmemente en ese cliché de que los opuestos se atraen.

Yamato y Mimi habían sido mas de una vez el tema de conversación entre ella y Taichi, pues ellos se atrevían a decir que eran quienes mas los conocían. Su novio le contaba como las actitudes del rubio empezaron a cambiar desde que Mimi llego a su vida, y aunque ninguno sabía que los había impulsado a acercarse tanto, estaban seguros que no era algo banal.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a su amiga y sin decir nada, coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mimi. Esta simplemente se acomodo mas a su amiga.

-Esto ya empezó Mimi.- dijo en susurró.- Ahora es tiempo de que aclares las cosas con el.

La castaña simplemente asintió.

-Se sincera y quítate ese peso de los hombros, lo demás solo dependerá de el.

Sora tenia razón, debía de hablar con Yamato ya que si no lo hacia podía arruinar su amistad.

Desde un principio había dicho que no importaba cual fuera su respuesta, ella solamente quería sacarse del pecho todo lo que sentía, aunque ahora esa seguridad estaba desapareciendo.

Las dos amigas estuvieron platicando un rato mas haciendo que Mimi se tranquilizara un poco mas, hasta que la pelirroja recibió un mensaje de su novio diciéndole que ya había llegado por ella.

-Trata de descansar.- dijo como despedida.-

-Gracias Sora.

Le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga y salio de la habitación.

Al salir del edificio pudo visualizar a su novio el cual parecía estar platicando con alguien. Cuando estuvo a unos metros se dio cuenta de que era un chico al cual nunca había visto.

-Hola Sora.- saludo sonrientemente el castaño.- Mira, el es Nicholas.

La pelirroja se limito a sonreír a lo cual el otro chico respondió de la misma manera. Vio como Taichi se despedía de Nicholas para dirigirse a ella y empezar a caminar hacia el coche del castaño.

-¿Quién era ese chico?-pregunto curiosa.- No lo había visto antes.

-Igual lo acabo de conocer, por lo que dijo se acaba de transferir.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por cierto, como esta Mimi?- ahora la voz del castaño era un poco mas seria.-

-Esta mas tranquila, pero aun así en algún momento tendrá que hablar con Yamato.

Taichi dejo salir un suspiro pues sabia que su mejor amigo tenía un carácter bastante complicado y no estaba seguro si Mimi podría hablar bien con el, pues el siendo su mejor amigo muchas veces le costaba trabajo que el rubio se sincerase.

-¿Crees que aun es buena idea hacer la reunión el viernes?-pregunto algo dudosa.-

-¡Claro que sí Sora!- respondió entusiasmado.- Lo que sea que esos dos se traigan no es excusa para cancelar nuestra reunión semanal.

* * *

Los siguientes días Mimi trato de tener su mente ocupada y daba gracias a sus profesores que le habían dejado perfeccionar varias recetas por lo cual no estuvo pensando tanto en lo ocurrido con Yamato.

Esa tarde era su reunión semanal, la cual ahora tocaba en el departamento de Taichi y Yamato.

Al principio había pensado en no ir, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que entre mas evitara al rubio sería peor.

Hoy hablaría con el e independientemente de su respuesta, ella seguirá con la frente en alto. Su prioridad era conservar su amistad con Yamato.

Llevaba aproximadamente quince minutos frente al espejo contemplando su atuendo. Traía puesto un vestido un poco holgado color vino y como único accesorio, un cinturón ancho color café. Tardo un poco en decidirse pero al final acompaño todo con unos botines con un poco de tacón. Y lo único que llevaba de maquillaje era un poco de rimel en las pestañas para abrir mas su mirada y brillo labial.

Soltó un suspiro para después salir de su habitación y dirigirse al departamento de sus amigos.

Se sentía bastante extraña pues era la primera vez desde que regreso en la cual Yamato no pasaba por ella.

Lo extrañaba y mucho, por eso ahora mas que nunca estaba decidida a hablar con el y terminar con esa distancia que se había creado entre los dos.

Sin pensarlo mucho toco el timbre esperando unos segundos hasta que escucho como la puerta se habría.

-¡Princesa, por fin llegaste!- saludo un moreno bastante entusiasmado mientras la abrazaba.-

Mimi correspondo con una leve sonrisa, pues al pasar el tiempo se dio cuanta de que no podía enojarse con Taichi por llamarla princesa, el no tenia la culpa de nada, aunque eso no hacía que le siguiera incomodando.

-Hola Taichi.

-Vamos, no nos quedemos aquí afuera.

Dicho eso se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la castaña, la cual noto como ya todos se encontraban disfrutando de la reunión.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la castaña fue directo con las chicas, las cuales hablaban tranquilamente.

-¡Mimi, que bueno que llegaste!- dijo la Inue como saludo.-

Rápidamente fue incluida en la conversación.

Llevaban un buen rato así platicando y sobre todo riendo de las ocurrencias de Miyako.

La castaña estaba tomando de su vaso cuando sintió una mirada. Rápidamente volteo para encontrarse unos ojos azules los cuales se desviaron algo avergonzados al darse cuanta que lo habían descubierto.

Discretamente saco su celular para escribir un mensaje.

"Te veo en el balcón."

-En un momento vuelvo chicas.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Hikari.-

Sin decir nada señalo su cajetilla de cigarros dándoles a entender que iría a fumar.

Sora y Hikari asintieron mientras que Miyako rodaba los ojos. Desde hace tiempo las chicas se habían enterado de que la castaña fumaba y aunque ninguna estaba de acuerdo respetaban su decisión.

Estando ya afuera aprovecho para prender su cigarro y esperar. Al poco tiempo escucho como la puerta se abría por lo cual volteo a ver a la persona que ya se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Ken?- pregunto directamente.-

-¿De que hablas Mimi?- su voz se escuchaba algo apenada.- Fuiste tu quien me cito aquí.

La castaña se limito a sonreírle de manera tierna para darle un poco de confianza.

-No soy tan distraída como todo creen.- dijo con calma.- En realidad soy muy observadora y pude notar que no dejabas de ver hacia donde estábamos nosotras.- el moreno se sonrojo un poco.- Y apuesto lo que sea a que no veías a Hikari, Sora o a mi.

Ken sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, pues había sido descubierto y no había manera de negarlo.

Desvío su mirada pues no sabía como reaccionar. Aunque pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigos, nunca había sido cercano con ninguna de las chicas, por lo cual sus platicas relacionadas con el sexo opuesto se limitaban a Daisuke, Takeru y algunas veces Iori, aunque la mayoría de las veces no se las tomaban enserio, sobre todo el moreno.

Mimi noto como Ken se veía bastante incomodo con la situación, por lo cual se acerco a el y puso su mano en su hombro a lo cual la volteo a ver aun sonrojado.

-Tranquilo.- dijo con voz suave.- No te cite aquí para obligarte a que me cuentes todo, simplemente quiero que sepas que si alguna vez necesitas algún consejo o simplemente platicar de algo, puedes contar conmigo.

Ken se relajo de inmediato, pues inconcientemente el necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de alguna de las chicas. Sobre todo desde que empezaron a surgir esos sentimientos hacia Miyako.

-Muchas gracias Mimi.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.-

-No hay de que,- contesto de la misma manera.- para eso estamos los amigos.

Después de eso el chico empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de entrar en ella se volvió de nuevo a la castaña.

-¿Tu crees que pueda llegar a tener una oportunidad?- dijo algo dudoso.- Quiero decir, ella es muy alegre y espontánea mientras que yo…

No pudo terminar de hablar pues Mimi se encargo de interrumpirlo.

-Inténtalo, puede que te lleves una grata sorpresa.- sugirió guiñándole un ojo.-

Vio como el chico volvía a entrar al departamento, por lo cual regreso su vista hacia la calle para poder terminarse su cigarro.

Esa noche estaba yendo bastante tranquila pues gracias a Sora se entero de que Yamato iba a llegar tarde ya que el ensayo con su banda se prolongo mas de lo normal.

Dio la ultima cala al cigarro para después apagarlo en el cenicero que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa de plástico.

Con pasos tranquilos se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, esta se abrió.

* * *

Estaba algo fastidiado, pues ese día su ensayo duro mas de lo normal y en lo personal no le desagradaba, lo que realmente le pesaba era que el trafico a esa hora era mortal.

También algo que le frustraba un poco era que ese día por fin iba a ver a Mimi. Sabia a la perfección que había sido un cobarde al huir de esa manera el día que le canto su canción, peor no sabia que mas hacer y claro también estaba el echo que no habían hablado desde ese día.

La extrañaba mucho y por eso mismo tenía que hablar con ella y dejar todo claro.

Al entrar a su departamento busco rápidamente con la mirada a Mimi, pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

No sabia si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado por la ausencia de la castaña. De lo único que si tenia respuesta era de cómo aliviar esa ansiedad; fumando.

Saludo rápidamente a sus amigos y se dirigió a su habitación para dejar su guitarra y tomar sus cigarrillos.

Sin decir nada mas se dirigió hacia el balcón, pues aunque estaba en su casa, sabina que a la mayoría le molestaba el humo. Por eso mismo ya tenia un cenicero afuera.

Deslizo la puerta, pero antes de dar un paso se encontró con una pequeña figura frente a el. Ahí mismo se encontraba mirándolo Mimi Tachikawa y por su cara estaba muy sorprendida de verlo.

-Mimi.- dijo en voz baja.-

-Hola Matt.- saludo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo salir.-

El rubio camino hasta el barandal prendiendo su cigarrillo y al no decir nada, la castaña decidió volver adentro.

-Espera.- dijo antes de que pudiera entrar.- Quédate conmigo.

Esas simples palabras encendieron algo dentro de Mimi, sinembargo de inmediato se dio una cachetada mental, pues sabia que no debía ilusionarse con tonterías como esas.

Con paso lento pero seguro, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo, el cual le ofreció un cigarrillo pero amablemente rechazo.

-¿Cómo has estado Matt?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.-

Yamato no sabía que contestar, "¿bien?" ni el mismo se lo creía, pero tampoco podía decirle que estaba pasando los peores días se su vida desde que supo que el no podía estar con alguien como ella y por mas que le doliera, sabia que era lo mejor.

Mimi veía como el rubio abría y cerraba la boca balbuceando, por lo cual le sonrío para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó a decir con voz tranquila.- Cuando llegue a Japón, en lo que menos quería pensar era en relaciones y parejas, pues tenia mucho miedo.- soltó un suspiro.- Sin embargo tu poco a poco me ayudaste a superarlo ya sea consiente o inconcientemente.

Yamato iba a decir algo, pero la castaño se lo impidió.

-No, déjame terminar, por favor.- el solo asintió.- El poder acercarme a ti hizo que mi confianza volviera. Cada vez se me hacia mas fácil poder hablar contigo, contarte cosas, escucharte, bromear…-el rubio solo se limitaba a escuchar con semblante serio.- Y por eso creo que no me fue difícil empezarte a ver como algo mas que un amigo.

Lo dijo, por fin le había dicho a Yamato como se sentía y al mismo tiempo se dio cuanta que ese gran nudo que tenia en el pecho iba desapareciendo.

-No estoy diciendo que me enamore de ti, pero si me gustas y mucho.

Se sentía bien consigo misma, peor ahora era turno de que el hablara. Solo esperaba que no fuera tan rudo.

El rubio dejo salir un suspiro y lentamente tomo las manos de Mimi obligándola a quedar frente a frente.

-Antes que nada quiero disculparme contigo por huir de esa manera.- la castaña asintió.- Sabes que te quiero mucho, pero ese día… mientras cantabas yo… simplemente no supe que hacer.

-Lo entiendo.

-Aun así Mimi, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, pues yo no te veo de otra manera que no sea como mi amiga.

Nunca pensó que mentirle le dolería tanto, pero sabia que era lo mejor para ella.

Veía como Mimi cerraba los ojos para dejar salir un suspiro cansado y fue ahí cuando sintió como su corazón se quebraba un poco mas al notar como regresaba su vista a el pero ahora sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-No te preocupes Matt, lo entiendo.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera y voz algo quebrada.- Lo único que espero es que nada cambie entre nosotros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la jalo de las manos para poder abrazarla.

-Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron así por varios minutos tratando de digerir el trago amargo.

* * *

OK, antes que nada PERDON, PERDON, PERDON por tardar tanto en actualizar pero de verdad he tenido unas semanas super pesadas por la escuela, pues tengo materias en linea y es horrible ):

Aun así espero que les guste este capítulo que realmente me costo trabajo escribirlo.

BTW hoy se estreno el tercer OVA de Diigimon y OH POR DIOS, solo dire que llore mucho! fue muy nostalgico! diganme que les parecio!

Personitas con cuenta ya les repsondi!

 **Alej:** Hope you like this new chapter, and thanks so much for read!


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban así y en realidad no les importaba, pues ambos querían disfrutar ese momento.

Fue la castaña quien tomo la iniciativa y poco a poco fue cortando el abrazo.

-Lo mejor es que regrese con los demás.

Yamato asintió mientras la castaña se iba alejando poco a poco.

-Lo siento…-susurro para si mismo.-

A diferencia de Mimi, el decidió quedarse un rato mas afuera, pues en realidad ya no tenia animo de estar con todos pretendiendo que todo iba de maravilla cuando no era verdad.

En cuanto la castaña entro, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Sora, la cual estaba platicando con Taichi. En cualquier otra ocasión los dejaría estar solos pero en ese momento de verdad que necesitaba a su amiga.

-Mimi.- soltó algo preocupada al ver el semblante triste de su amiga.- ¿Qué paso?

-Hable con el.- dijo limpiando la rebelde lagrima que se le había escapado.-

La pelirroja se limito a abrazar a su amiga, pues era obvio que la estaba pasando muy mal.

-Esta bien, no quiero ver a nadie triste.- dijo Taichi separando a las amigas.- Así que Sora, espero no te moleste pero sacare a bailar a esta señorita.

Y sin permitir que dijeran algo, tomo a Mimi de la mano y busco un lugar amplio en donde pudieran bailar.

Gracias a Sora, Taichi sabía sobre los sentimientos de Mimi hacia Yamato y al verla triste después de que estuvo afuera con él, era obvio que las cosas no fueron como ella hubiera querido, por lo cual decidió animarla, no por nada eran mejores amigos.

Sora observaba como su novio hacia girar a Mimi y esta reía al ver como Taichi se movía de manera graciosa.

Se sentía mas tranquila al ver como su amiga se distraía con su novio, sin embargo Yamato seguía afuera. Tenia que darle su tiempo antes de que se sintiera cómodo para hablar.

Después de haber bailado algunas canciones con el moreno Mimi se sentía algo cansada, por lo cual los dos se dirigieron a la mesa pasa tomar un vaso de refresco.

-Gracias Tai.- dijo con toda sinceridad.-

El moreno le sonrío.

-Para eso estamos los amigos.

Le devolvió la sonrisa para después desviar su mirada hacia sus demás amigos.

Todos se veían bastante relajados y disfrutando de la noche, sin embargo ella no se sentía de esa manera.

-Creo que ya es hora de que regrese a las residencias.- le dijo a su amigo.-

-¿Segura?- la castaña asintió.- Esta bien, iré por tu abrigo.

Mientras esperaba a Taichi aprovecho para despedirse de sus amigos con la excusa de que haba olvidado su credencial por lo cual debía llegar antes de media noche.

-Aquí esta.- dijo Taichi entregándole su abrigo.-

-Gracias, nos vemos después.

-Espera.- exclamo antes de que se fuera.- Te acompaño, no pienses que te dejare ir sola.

-No es necesario.

-Claro que lo es, además Sora no me lo perdonaría.

-Tiene toda la razón.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.-

Minutos después de que Mimi y Taichi salían del departamento, la pelirroja vio como Yamato volvía a entrar, sin embargo se dirigió a su habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta se dejo caer en su cama agradeciendo no haberse encontrado ya con Mimi.

Dejo salir un suspiro mientras su cabeza rebobinaba lo sucedido minutos atrás. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al rechazarla, sin embargo nunca pensó que iba a ser tan doloroso.

El simple echo de recordar el semblante triste de Mimi y como se aguantaba las ganas de llorar dolía tanto como si su pecho se estuviera desgarrando.

-Fue lo mejor.- susurro tratando de convencerse.-

Rodó en su cama para poder llegar al cajón de su mesita de noche. A tientas busco una pequeña caja y cuando por fin la tuvo regreso a su posición original.

En sus manos se encontraba la armónica que Mimi le había regalado el día que llego. Cuidadosamente la saco de su estuche observándola detenidamente. Delicadamente paso su dedo índice por el grabado de esta.

Cuando estuvo a punto de colocarla en sus labios para tocar un poco, el ruido de alguien golpeando su puerta lo interrumpió.

Soltó un suspiro con fastidio para después levantarse de la cama y abrir la puerta.

-Sora…- dijo algo sorprendido pues no pensó que seria ella.-

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto tranquilamente.-

Yamato asintió para dejarla pasar y después cerrar la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto con voz maternal sentándose en la orilla de la cama.-

El rubio se quedo procesando las palabras de su amiga, era obvio que siendo Sora la mejor amiga de Mimi, estaba al corriente de lo que había pasado hoy. Y también, al ser novia de Taichi era lógico que este le contara sobre su comportamiento los últimos días.

Se limito a alzar los hombros intentando restarle importancia.

-Se que fue tu decisión rechazarla y lo respeto…

-¿Pero…?-interrumpió con voz cansada.-

-Te conozco desde los diez años Yamato y se que hay algo mas que te esta causando conflicto.

Con el paso de los años, Yamato había aprendido que muchas veces era mejor hablar con alguien de sus problemas en lugar de guardárselos para el. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, pues por mas que quisiera contarles a Taichi o a Sora que el también sentía algo por Mimi pero tenia miedo de lastimarla, no había forma de que ellos pudieran entenderlo si nos les contaba sobre el pasado de la castaña.

-Lo único que me causa conflicto que Mimi es una persona muy sentimental, lo que menos quiero es dañarla.

-Ya veo, pero contéstame algo.- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.- ¿De verdad no sientes nada por ella?

Yamato, que también veía directamente a los ojos a Sora soltó un suspiro.

-No.

Al ver como el rubio inmediatamente desvió su mirada se dio cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo.

-Esta bien.- soltó levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.-

En cuanto la pelirroja salio por la puerta dejándolo solo en su cuarto, se dejo caer con brusquedad en la cama.

Se sentía muy frustrado y sabía que ahora mas que nunca tenía que encontrar una manera de olvidar a Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

Después de que Taichi la dejara en su habitación, se dirigió al baño colocándose frente al espejo, en sus ojos aun había pequeños rastros de que había llorado.

Sus planes no habían salido como ella hubiera querido, pues muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Yamato correspondiera sus sentimientos, ya que ella había podido notar como el comportamiento de su amigo hacia ella era diferente al que tenía por ejemplo con Sora la cual era su mejor amiga.

Notaba como su mirada no era fría cuando se trataba de ella y se atrevía a decir que lo veía sonreír mas de lo que recordaba cuando venia de visita o cuando hablaba con el por video llamada.

Aun sentía ese trago amargo ya que un rechazo nunca venia bien. Recordó como Sora mas de una vez le había dicho que no tenia que hacerse ilusiones, cosa que aunque había intentado al final no lo logro.

Hasta cierto punto había imaginado que podía llegar a tener una historia como la de Taichi y Sora, lo cuales empezaron como mejores amigos y con el paso del tiempo sus sentimientos salieron a flote convirtiéndolos en una de las parejas mas perfectas que había conocido, aunque tal vez omitiendo los momentos extremadamente cursis que podían llegar a tener cuando creen que nadie los ve.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordar como había atrapado mas de una vez a sus amigos teniendo un momento meloso. Jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien se podría poner tan rojo.

Tratando de olvidar todo, se coloco su pijama y se recostó en su cama cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo derecho.

-Simplemente pensé que el podía ser el indicado para empezar de nuevo.- dijo en susurro.-

Inmediatamente esas palabras salieron de sus labios, sintió como su cuerpo recibía un momento de lucidez.

Rápidamente se levanto quedando sentada en su cama con la mirada fija hacia enfrente.

Ella se había ido de Nueva York huyendo de la relación tan toxica que tuvo con Nick al saber que Michael no iba a poder estar con ella para defenderla y hacerla entrar en razón.

Esa experiencia la había marcado de una manera negativa, por lo cual, intentar tener una relación con algún otro chico no estaba para nada en sus prioridades, pues tenía mucho miedo de que la historia se volviera a repetir y aunque sabía que no todos los chicos eran malos, su verdadero temor era el volver a ser dependiente de alguien mas.

Admitía que cuando empezó a notar sus sentimientos hacia Yamato tuvo miedo, miedo de pasar por lo mismo, pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba con el rubio se dio cuenta de que valía la pena enfrentar sus temores y arriesgarse.

En ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que Yamato Ishida la había ayudado a superar su miedo de darle otra oportunidad al amor. Ahora el rechazo del rubio ya no dolía tanto.

Mimi se descubrió a si misma sonriendo, pues al parecer algo positivo había salido de todo esto. Sin duda alguna esa noche ya no seria tan tormentosa como había pensado.

* * *

A diferencia de la castaña, Yamato Ishida estaba pasando una de las peores noches de su vida. Ya era bastante complicado aceptar que sentía algo por Mimi, pero al escuchar de la boca de la misma castaña que ella también sentía algo por él complicaba mas las cosas.

Mimi le dejo claro que ella no estaba enamorada de él, que solo le gustaba y hasta cierto punto él podría encargarse que no pasara a mas. El verdadero problema eran sus sentimientos pues aunque el se negaba a aceptarlo, se había enamorado de la castaña.

No fue nada difícil, pues Mimi era una persona tan única y pura, la cual da todo de sí para ver felices a las personas que quiere. Solo ella podía lograr que todos sus amigos fueran mejores personas cada que estaban con ella. No por nada Sora y Taichi la consideraba su mejor amiga, al igual que Takeru el cual la quería como una hermana.

Pero el cambio mas grande que vio gracias a Mimi fue en él mismo, pues realmente no era que ella lo había cambiado, si no que ella había logrado ver dentro de él y aun así lo había aceptado.

No era que sus amigos no lo quisieran, sin embargo todos sabía que él era una persona algo difícil de tratar por lo cual siempre que pasaba por un mal momento lo dejaban hasta que él tomara la iniciativa de hablar con ellos.

La castaña había logrado que él le contara cosas tan intimas que se sorprendía cuando lo hacía. Ella era simplemente perfecta para él, pero él no lo era para ella.

Volteo a ver su reloj, el cual marcaba la 2:00am y sin pensarlo mucho se coloco su abrigo para salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a la calle, era sábado por lo cual no seria difícil encontrar un bar a esa hora.

* * *

El fin de semana termino y Yamato y Mimi habían estado mas distanciados que antes. Sin embargo la castaña decidió mantenerse ocupada para tratar de no pensar en Matt y en como este ignoraba sus llamadas y si es que le llegaba a contestar un mensaje era únicamente con un "Lo siento, estoy ocupado, luego te marco" y obviamente no lo hacia.

Esa noche se encontraba en su habitación estudiando pues los exámenes estaban por comenzar. Estaba concentrada en uno de sus libros cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Rápidamente lo tomo con la esperanza de que la llamada fuera del rubio.

-¿Hola?- contesto rápidamente sin verificar el numero.-

- _Hola Mimi._

-Hola Ken.- respondió algo desilusionada.-

- _Lamento llamar a esta hora pero… -el moreno se escuchaba apenado.- quería pedirte un consejo._

La castaña sonrió con ternura al escuchar a su amigo, pues le gustaba que confiara en ella.

-No te preocupes, ¿qué pasa?

 _-Yo… he pensado en… invitar a salir a Miyako, pero… no se bien a donde._

-¿En que has pensado?

 _-Tal vez en ir a cenar… o también pensaba en invitarla a patinar sobre hielo, pues acaban de abrir una pista cerca de la escuela. Aunque también pensé en ir al cine… no se realmente._

Mimi se quedo pensando en las opciones de Ken, realmente todas eran buenas, pero conocía a la perfección a Miyako, por lo cual si la invitaba a cenar sabía que su amiga se la pasaría hablando todo el tiempo, lo cual podría llegar a incomodar un poco a Ken, por lo cual no era buena idea para la primera cita. La idea de ir a patinar sonaba bien sin embargo su amiga no poseía muy buena coordinación por lo cual se podría llegar a sentir bastante avergonzada al caerse frente al chico que le gustaba, así que esa idea quedaba descartada.

-Deberías invitarla al cine y ya después de la película podrían ir por un helado y platicar.

 _-Suena perfecta esa idea, gracias Mimi._

-No hay nada que agradecer.

 _-Y… ¿sabes de alguna película que ella tenga ganas de ver?, para comprar antes el boleto y no tener problemas al no encontrar ese día._

Mimi trato de disimular una sonrisilla al escuchar a su amigo, pues al parecer le encantaba tener todo en orden. Le recordaba mucho a Koushiro.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio tomando un sobre blanco.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo tengo resuelto.

 _-¿Eh?_

-¿Mañana tienes entrenamiento de futbol?

 _-Si, pero Mimi, no entiendo que…_

-Perfecto,- interrumpió.- te veo en la salida de la escuela, solo trata de despistar a Daisuke para que no haga preguntas.

 _-Esta bien.- respondió dudoso.- Nos vemos mañana… y Mimi…_

-¿Si?

 _-Gracias._

-No hay problema Ken.

Dicho eso terminó la llamada soltando un suspiro.

-Al menos tu si podrás estar con la persona que quieres…

* * *

Al día siguiente tal y como se lo había dicho, Mimi se encontraba afuera de su escuela esperándolo. Tenía que admitir que no fue difícil deshacerse de Daisuke, pues aunque siempre se iban juntos solamente tuvo que mencionar la biblioteca para que lo dejara solo.

-Hola Mimi, lamento si te hice esperar.

-No te preocupes.- contesto con una linda sonrisa.- Acabo de llegar.

Evito reírse del chico, pues se le hacia bastante tierno que fuera tan educado, ¡Dios! Tenia ganas de pellizcarle las mejillas tal y como lo hacia con Koushiro.

En lugar de eso saco de su bolsa el sobre blanco para entregárselo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras lo tomaba.-

-Son dos entradas para la premier de una película que le encantara a Miyako.

Ken abrió el sobre comprobando que lo que decía Mimi era cierto.

-Mimi… wow, muchas gracias, pero… no debiste.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que los boletos me los gane en una rifa en la universidad.- contesto guiñándole el ojo para restarle importancia.- Solo recuerda que la premier es la próxima semana, así que tienes que apresurarte a invitarla.

Ken simplemente asintió sonrojado.

Después de un rato y de que Ken le agradeciera aproximadamente otras diez veces, Mimi se encontraba caminando a las residencias.

En sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza, pues la verdad era que esos boletos los había comprado desde hace varias semanas para poder ir con Yamato, pero ahora era mas que obvio que el no quería saber nada de ella. Al parecer la promesa de que no la dejaría sola había sido mentira.

* * *

Holaaaa! por fin nuevo capítulo n.n espero que les guste! jajaja no se porque pero últimamente me ha gustado la idea de una amistad algo fuerte entre Mimi y Ken jajajaja pero bueno! muchas gracias por leer :D

Personitas con cuenta ya les respondí (;

Personitas sin cuenta:

 **Guest:** Creo que hasta la fecha no supero el tercer Ova T.T y me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior, espero sea lo mismo con este :D jaja cuidate!

 **Valeria:** Hola! gracias por leer y sobre todo que te gustara :D Aun falta un poco para que Matt y Nick se encuentren y esperemos que si lo haga reaccionar (; cuidate mucho!


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Los días seguían pasando y aun no tenia noticias de Yamato. Seguía sin contestarle las llamadas ni los mensajes y esto además de ponerla triste, la hacia enojar mucho.

¿Qué no se supone que si alguien tendría que estar evitando al otro sería ella por el simple echo de haber sido rechazada?

Aunque eso fuera lo mas lógico, Mimi no podría evitar a Yamato, pues se había convertido en una persona sumamente importante en su vida.

El haber rechazado sus sentimientos le había dolido, pero no se comparaba nada al dolor que sentía al saber que también la rechazaba como amiga. Pues le hacia sentir que lo había perdido para siempre y no estaba segura si podría con eso, pues al ser una persona tan sentimental, el perder al alguien tan querido como él le dolía en el alma.

Cada que salía a la calle trataba de poner su mejor cara, pues odiaba que las personas la vieran con lastima.

Era Viernes y ese día había quedado con Sora para almorzar en la hora libre que las dos tenían.

-Mañana tengo planeado ir al centro comercial para ver telas, pues mi trabajo final se acerca y aunque ya tengo todos los bocetos, me falta ver los materiales.- comento para después darle un sorbo a su botella de agua.- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Sabes que jamás rechazaría una ida al centro comercial.- contesto con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por la pelirroja.-

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, el teléfono de ambas empezaron a sonar avisándoles que tenían un mensaje.

Al leerlo, Sora abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras llevaba una mano a su boca. Por su parte Mimi simplemente sonrío de manera complacida.

Ambas habían recibido un mensaje de Miyako dándoles la noticia de que Ken Ichijouji la había invitado a la premier de una película por lo cual era obligatorio tener un día de chicas, y por la cantidad de emoticones era obvio que estaba sumamente emocionada, como era de esperarse.

-Me alegro mucho por Miyako.- dijo la pelirroja con mucha sinceridad mientras le contestaba el mensaje.-

-Ya era hora.

-Lamento interrumpir Tachikawa,- dijo una chica rubia acercándose a la mensa.- pero quería saber si me podías prestar tus apuntes del profesor Nakamura.

Mientras Mimi intercambiaba unas palabras con la chica y empezaba a buscar en su mochila, Sora siguió comiendo, hasta que el celular de su amiga comenzó a sonar indicando que le había llegado otro mensaje. Por inercia dirigió su mirada al artefacto sorprendiéndose del remitente.

-¡Muchas gracias Tachikawa! Prometo devolvértelos mañana temprano.

-No hay problema Kai, nos vemos mañana.

Dicho eso se volvió de nuevo con su amiga.

-¿En qué estábamos?

-Te llego un mensaje.

Sora observo como su amiga sonreía de lado mientras contestaba el mensaje.

-Mimi, lo siento, pero la curiosidad me esta matando.- dijo notando que había contenido el aire.- ¿Desde cuando te mandas mensajes con Ichijouji?

La castaña sabía que su mejor amiga no la acusaba de nada, pero entendía que se le hiciera bastante extraño que Ken hablara con ella… o con cualquiera que no fuera Daisuke, Takeru o Iori.

Soltó una pequeña risa.

-En la reunión pasada me di cuenta que no le quitaba los ojos a nuestra Miyako, por lo cual decidí tener una pequeña platica con él para decirle que podía contar conmigo para lo que fuera y al parecer me tomo la palabra.

-Me alegra oír eso.- contesto sonriente.- Pero dejemos ese tema atrás, ¿además de jugar a cupido que mas has hecho estos días?

Mimi lo medito un poco.

-Pues me he dedicado a adelantar algunos proyectos y a terminar otros. También me di tiempo para ir a visitar a Kou y así platicar y obviamente aproveche para ver a Palmon qué por cierto Biyomon estuvo ahí y te mando muchos saludos.- la pelirroja sonrió al escuchar eso.- Un profesor me recomendó unos libros de repostería así que los fui a comprar y debo admitir que son bastante interesantes, tanto así que ya termine el primero.

Sora quedó totalmente sorprendida por todas las cosas que había logrado hacer su amiga en tan solo una semana.

-Eh… Mimi… ¿estás bien?

-¿De qué hablas Sora? Por supuesto que estoy bien, quiero decir ¿por qué no debería de estarlo?

Por el tono que ocupo la castaña se daba una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Es por Yamato?- pregunto cuidadosamente.-

Abrió y cerro varias veces la boca para dar alguna excusa pero ninguna se le ocurrió y solo se limito a bajar la mirada con tristeza.

-Desde ese día me ha estado evitando y no tengo la menor idea de porque. Lo extraño mucho, de verdad pero ya no se que hacer.

-Oh Mimi, yo…

-Lo arruine todo al confesarme.- interrumpió con voz entrecortada.- Él me había dicho que nada iba a cambiar entre nosotros, pero al parecer no fue así.

La pelirroja tomo su mano en forma de apoyo, ya que ella podía llegar a tener una idea de porque Yamato se estaba comportando así, sin embargo ella no podía decir nada, no quedaba en ella pues podría arruinar todo. Sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared pues todo esto estaba lastimando a sus mejores amigos.

Taichi le había contado que en esos últimos días el rubio se la vivía en bares y que dudaba mucho que estuviera yendo a la universidad. Otra cosa que también le dijo y que le preocupo mucho fue que casi todos los días llegaba al departamento con una chica diferente.

Yamato ya había explotado y Mimi no tardaría mucho en hacerlo. Tal vez ya era momento para que ella y su novio empezaran a intervenir.

Se quedo con Mimi por aproximadamente media hora mas antes de volver a clases tratando de calmarla pues de un momento a otro empezó a llorar de manera desgarradora abriendo su corazón.

* * *

Taichi Yagami iba llegando a su departamento con la esperanza de encontrar a Yamato, pues unas horas antes su novia le había llamado expresándole su preocupación respecto a sus amigos.

Antes de que pudiera meter la llave en la cerradura la puerta se abrió dejándole ver a un rubio que al parecer tenía la intención de salir lo mas probable a un bar.

Sin decir nada empujo a su amigo haciéndolo retroceder y cerrando la puerta tras de el.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas?- exigió con voz seria.-

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada e intento de nuevo dirigirse a la puerta, pero el moreno lo volvio a frenar.

-Muévete Taichi.

-No Yamato, no pienso dejarte ir a ningún lado hasta que me escuches.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

Se escuchaba molesto sin embargo no volvio a intentar irse.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo. Desde la reunión pasada decidiste convertirte en un absoluto idiota.

-No es asunto tuyo

-¡Claro que lo es Yamato!- grito exasperado.- No puedo ver como dos de mis mejores amigos están sufriendo.

-Taichi…- dijo amenazante.

-Mimi acepto que no correspondieras sus sentimientos y aún así decidiste alejarla de tu vida, ¡¿qué no ves el daño que eso le esta causando?!

Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo con solo escuchar el nombre de la chica.

No quería que nadie se metiera en ese asunto sabiendo que no entenderían lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Tenía que mantenerse alejado de Mimi por un tiempo, hasta que pudiera poner en orden sus sentimientos.

No era nada fácil para él estar cerca de ella y no poder abrazarla de otra manera que no fuera como amigos. No podía tenerla de frente y no querer besarla. Simplemente en esos momentos no podía estar cerca de ella y no confesarle que lo había enamorado por completo.

Quería a Mimi, la quería como nunca antes había querido a una chica y eso lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

A la vista de sus amigos el estaba quedando como el malo de la historia, cuando en realidad lo que quería era que Mimi no volviera a sufrir.

-¿De verdad Mimi te importa tan poco como para hacerle esto?- pregunto al ver que su amigo se había quedado callado.-

Esas palabras le hicieron hervir la sangre y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba tomando a Taichi del cuello de la playera azotándolo contra la pared.

-Eres mi mejor amigo Yagami, pero no voy a dejar que ni tu ni nadie diga ese tipo de estupideces ¡¿me escuchaste?!- el moreno no dijo nada, solo lo veía a los ojos sin ningún tipo de intimidación.- ¡Mimi se ha convertido en una de las personas mas importantes en vida y si hago todo esto es porque de verdad me importa!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Taichi empujo con fuerza y sobre todo enojo al rubio para soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Si de verdad te importara no estarías evitándola!- dijo con reproche.- ¡Es mas, si de verdad es tan importante para ti, ahora mismo estarían juntos!

Apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras cuando el puño de Yamato se estrello con su mejilla haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Taichi no tenía ninguna duda de que a Yamato de verdad le importara Mimi, pero esa era la única manera de hacerlo reaccionar para que le contara lo que en realidad le estaba pasando. Y para ser completamente honesto, eso golpe ya lo veía venir.

-¿Acaso quieres llegar al punto en donde ella pierda todo el interés en ti y encuentre a alguien mas?- pregunto reincorporándose.- Tu y yo sabemos que eso no sería muy difícil, pues Mimi es una chica hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera. Es mas, no tienes la menor idea de cuantos chicos me han preguntado por ella.

Yamato se encontraba con la mirada desviada, sin embargo un leve temblor daba a notar toda la ira que estaba conteniendo. El moreno noto como empezaba a levantar su puño de nuevo probablemente con la intención de volverlo a golpear, pero para su sorpresa el golpe fue directo a la pared.

-No sabes nada.- susurro para después alejarse y salir del departamento.-

-De verdad quiero entenderte Yamato.- dijo al ver como la puerta se cerraba.-

* * *

Después de haberse desahogado con Sora, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, tanto así que no pudo prestar atención a sus clases restantes. La platica que tuvo con su mejor amiga le hizo darse cuenta que el tema de Matt le afectaba mucho mas de lo que creía.

Tenía planeado encerrarse en su habitación hasta que el fin de semana pasara, pero en ese momento tenía que ir a una conferencia para todos los estudiantes que estuvieran viviendo en las residencias y claro estaba que la asistencia era obligatoria.

Llego al auditorio y prácticamente se dejo caer en el primer asiento vacío que encontró esperando que la reunión no tardara demasiado.

Veía como seguían llegando montones de estudiantes, pues al parecer la conferencia no solo era para los estudiantes de su campus, si no para la universidad en general.

Volteo a la entrada del auditorio para ver si aun seguían entrando personas cuando sintió como su alma abandonaba violentamente su cuerpo.

Ahí a varios metros de ella se encontraba un chico platicando amenamente con un grupo de estudiantes. Apenas podía verle una parte del rostro sin embargo no había duda que era idéntico a su exnovio.

Sin duda alguna se notaba que ese chico no era asiático, pero necesitaba verlo bien para poder comprobar sus sospechas.

Estiro su cuello tratando de encontrar un mejor ángulo, pero al mismo tiempo intentando ser discreta para que no la viera.

-¿Disculpa, esta ocupado este asiento?

Volteo a ver al chico que señalaba el asiento en donde había colocado su bolso y su chamarra, a lo cual simplemente negó con la cabeza y rápidamente quito sus cosas.

Escucho como le agradecía ignorándolo para regresar su vista hacia el chico misterioso pero para su mala suerte ya no se encontraba ahí.

Mientras la conferencia se llevaba acabo Mimi seguía pensando en el chico queriéndose convencer de que solo era una coincidencia, una horrible coincidencia. Aunque por otra parte, ¿Qué posibilidad había de encontrar a un chico idéntico a Nick cuando tiempo atrás había recibido un correo de este diciéndole que iría a Japón, específicamente a su universidad?

Sentía que en cualquier momento tendría un ataque de pánico, pues la si era verdad que ese chico era Nick no sabría como manejarlo sobre todo cuando la única persona que conocía toda la historia la estaba evitando.

Con manos temblorosas saco su teléfono de su bolsa para escribir un mensaje.

 ** _De: Meems:_**

 ** _Por favor recuérdame porque es imposible que Nick este en Japón._**

Sabía que por la diferencia de horario podría ser que no le contestara de inmediato, pues en España eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana. Sin embargo se sorprendió que en menos de cinco minutos ya tenia un mensaje de su amigo.

 ** _De: Mike:_**

 ** _Porque es casi imposible que pudiera hacer los tramites en tan poco tiempo… ¿Qué pasa Meems?_**

En cuanto leyó la palabra "casi" sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. En cualquier momento tendría una crisis.

 ** _De: Meems:_**

 ** _Acabo de ver a un chico idéntico a él, bueno en realidad no lo pude ver bien pero Mike, estoy entrando en pánico!_**

Quería irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible, pero las autoridades de la escuela se lo impedían hasta que terminara la conferencia.

 ** _De: Mike:_**

 ** _Tranquila Mimi, puede que tu imaginación te este jugando una broma pesada, aun así, quieres que te marque?_**

Tal vez Michael tenía razón y solo estaba exagerando las cosas… Aunque por mas que se lo repetía no lograba estar tranquila.

 ** _De: Meems:_**

 ** _No es necesario Mike, tienes razón, puede que todo este en mi cabeza, lo mejor es intentar calmarme… Lamento mucho escribirte a esta hora n.n'_**

 ** _De: Mike:_**

 ** _Sabes que siempre voy a estar disponible para ti, inclusive si sueñas de nuevo con el payaso de tu fiesta de siete años, no dudes en marcarme aunque sean las cinco de la mañana (;_**

Una leve sonrisa se le dibujo mientras leía el mensaje de su amigo.

 ** _De: Meems:_**

 ** _Eres el mejor, lo sabes? Por cierto, no tienes idea de como me arrepiento de haberte contado sobre ese payaso, al parecer nunca me dejaras olvidarlo._**

Intercambiaron un par de mensajes mas y aunque Mimi aun no estaba totalmente tranquila, intento prestar atención a lo que faltaba de la conferencia.

Los cuarenta minutos restantes se le hicieron eternos y todo eso únicamente para comunicar que se empezarían a hacer remodelaciones en los patios de las residencias.

Cuando todo termino decidió quedarse en su lugar mientras todos se amontonaban para salir pues lo que menos quería era ser aplastada por un montón de chicos a los cuales les urgía salir de fiesta.

Veía como poco a poco el auditorio se iba vaciando así que se levanto pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, frente a ella se encontraba él chico misterioso el cual en ese momento ya no era ningún misterio.

Era él.

Nick estaba frente a ella pero no la había notado por ir viendo su celular, así que inmediatamente empezó a caminar lo mas rápido que pudiera al lado contrario para evitarlo, sin llamar la atención.

Esa acción la había realizado sin pensarlo, simplemente fue un impulso pero cuando ya se encontraba fuera de su edificio la poca tranquilidad que tenía se fue directo a la basura.

Metió la mano en su bolsa con la intención de buscar su llave y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar a ella todo eso? ¿Ya cuanto tiempo tiene en Japón? ¿La habría visto ya?... Esas y mas preguntas la estaban agobiando, pues no tenía la mas minima idea de que iba a hacer.

Cuando por fin pudo entrar a su habitación se dejo caer en la cama dejando salir las lagrimas que tanto se había aguantado. Se sentía sola y quería hablarle a alguno de sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo no tenia las energías de contarles quien era Nick. Los únicos con los que podría hablar en ese momento sería con Michael o con Matt, pero el primero se encontraba en otro continente y bueno… después estaba Yamato.

* * *

Después de la pelea que tuvo con Taichi decidió ir como ya era costumbre a un bar, pues el alcohol le ayudaba a anestesiar todo lo relacionado con Mimi aunque en ese momento no estaba sirviendo para nada. No importaba cuantos vasos de whisky había bebido ya, en su mente seguían retumbando las palabras de su amigo.

Por supuesto que no quería ver a Mimi con otro chico, la simple idea de eso hacia que la sangre le hirviera. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía estar con ella. Era un gran egoísta, porque si por él fuera, tendría a la castaña en un burbuja en donde nadie se pudiera acercar a ella y de esa manera evitar que algo malo le pasara.

Termino de golpe su bebida e inmediatamente pidió que se lo rellenaran. Observaba como el liquido caía en el vaso como su fuera lo mas interesante del mundo hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Se trataba de una chica, lucia un cabello lacio extremadamente largo y rubio notablemente teñido. No era fea, pero tampoco podía catalogarla como guapa. Por lo que lo graba ver tenía buen cuerpo y ella lo sabía pues su ropa era bastante corta y ajustada.

Al parecer sintió la mirada del rubio por lo cual volteo a verlo y de inmediato se sonrojo.

Ya tenía una nueva víctima.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las once y media de la noche y Mimi seguía acostada en su cama con el teléfono en la mano. Había llamado a Yamato aproximadamente unas diez veces de las cuales ninguna contesto.

-¿Qué no entiendes que te necesito?- dijo en susurro viendo fijamente su teléfono.-

Intento llamarlo una ultima vez pero de nuevo la mandaba al buzón.

En un impulso arrojo su teléfono lo mas lejos que pudo sin importarle que se pudiera dañar. Estaba tan enojada con el rubio, ¿por qué tenia que ser tan egoísta?, ¿Qué clase de persona le hace eso a sus amigos, sobre todo cuando promete estar en los momentos difíciles?

Se levanto de la cama quitándose la pijama y poniéndose lo primero que encontró en su armario y sin pensarlo mucho salió de su habitación.

Mientras recorría las calles en su mente solo tenía el objetivo de encontrar a Yamato para expresarle como su indiferencia la hacia sentir, aunque también sabía que no importara que tan enojada estuviera, al final terminaría arrojándose a los brazos del rubio llorando y contándole sobre Nick.

En pocos minutos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de sus amigos. Había golpeado varias veces pero no hubo respuesta.

Estuvo ahí aproximadamente unos diez minutos pero no hubo señal del rubio. Se sentía bastante desilusionada, pues le había costado bastante reunir el coraje para encararlo, aunque claro, ¿qué esperaba si era viernes por la noche?

Soltó un suspiro y sin mas comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, pero antes de llegar este se abrió dejando salir a una pareja la cual iba besándose con mucha pasión.

Sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella, pues se trataba de Yamato y una chica rubia. Las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos, pues aunque sabía que no había nada entre ellos no quería decir que los sentimientos se habían marchado.

Se había quedado en su lugar sin saber que hacer, pues la pareja seguía caminado hacia donde ella estaba, obviamente sin dejar de besarse.

* * *

Después de haberle invitado un trago a la chica no fue nada difícil convencerla de ir a su departamento. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron se habían empezado a besar de una manera desesperada, sobre todo por parte de él.

Escucho el timbre que anunciaba que habían llegado a su piso y sin dejar de besarse empezó a dirigir a la chica hasta su apartamento.

Se alejo de ella un poco únicamente para poder sacar las llaves de su bolsillo pero fue ahí cuando sintió una mirada.

A poco metros de el se encontraba Mimi Tachikawa viéndolo con un semblante triste. Veía como se estaba quebrando y todo por su culpa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la castaña salió corriendo hacia las escaleras dejándolo solo con la chica que veía la escena confundida.

* * *

Hola :D creo que ahora si no me tarde tanto de publicar jajaja ademas este capítulo quedo un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste :D!

Como pueden Taichi y Sora ya quieren empezar a intervenir porque nos les gusta ver a sus amigos ser infelices, tanto así que hasta Tai resulto golpeado por querer ayudar (aunque no creo que sea sorpresa para nadie jajaja)

También Mimi ya descubrió que efectivamente Nick si estaba en Japón, lo bueno (?) fue que él no se dio cuenta de que estaba en el auditorio... pero bueno!

Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer!

 **Personitas con cuenta ya les respondí!**

 **Personitas sin cuenta:**

 **Valeria:** Hola Valeria! que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior!pero no mueras por favor jajaja ahora trate de hacer mas largo este y espero te guste :D cuidate mucho y gracias por leer!


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

En cuanto noto que Yamato la había visto corrió, pues su corazón no aguantaría estar un segundo mas ahí.

No pensaba esperar a que las puertas del elevador se abrieran por lo cual fue directamente a las escaleras. Daba gracias de haber ocupado tenis porque de esa manera era mas fácil bajar las escaleras corriendo.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio sentía como su pecho ardía ya que nunca había tenido buena condición física. Se tomo unos segundos para recuperar el aire teniendo suerte de que un taxi acababa de dejar a una pareja a unos metros de ella, así que sin perder el tiempo se subió en el vehículo indicándole al conductor el destino.

Sabía que el trayecto dudaría unos escasos cinco minutos, por esa razón siempre optaba por ir de pie, pero en ese momento quería alejarse de ese departamento lo mas antes posible, ya que sentía que el oxigeno le faltaba.

¿Por qué pensó que sería buena idea ir a ver a Yamato? Con sus acciones ya le había dejado claro que no quería saber nada de ella y aún así decidió ir a buscarlo.

El verlo besarla a esa chica con tanta pasión la hizo sentir dolor físico.

Se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar ya que se encontraba en un taxi y no quería armar una escena. Aun así unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a caer.

El chofer le indico que habían llegado a la universidad por lo cual pago y sin hacer nada mas camino automáticamente hacia su edificio.

Cuando llego a la puerta de este, busco en su bolsillo trasero su llave para poder entrar y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Tranquilízate Mimi.

Su voz se escuchaba quebrada y sus lagrimas seguían saliendo de manera rebelde.

Se tomo unos minutos antes de entrar para poder tranquilizarse, llevando sus manos a su rostro mientras se recargaba en la pared.

- _Princess?_

En cuanto esa voz y sobre todo ese apodo llego a sus oídos sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Sus ojos se habían abierto al instante, sin embargo sus manso seguían cubriendo su rostro.

Todo lo que la rodeaba quedo en segundo plano, ahora lo único que escuchaba era su respiración la cual estaba muy agitada.

Con lentitud empezó a bajar sus manos y poco a poco sus ojos enfocaron a la persona que le había hablado.

Delante de ella esta Nick, su exnovio, el cual le había hecho tanto daño en el pasado. Sintió asco al notar esa mirada llena de falsa preocupación.

-¿Por qué lloras princesa?- pregunto dando un paso hacia ella.-

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso mas.- amenazo con voz firme.-

En ese momento estaba completamente sola, no estaba Michael el cual la podía defender. Tenia que ser fuerte y enfrentarlo sola.

El chico hizo caso y se quedo en su lugar metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Nick?

-Ya te lo había dicho, en mis correos.- respondió con simpleza.- Te extraño mucho Mimi y se que si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte pondríamos…

-¡Cállate!- dijo exasperada.- Entiende que entre tu y yo jamás volverá a haber algo.

Esta vez Nick empezó a caminar hacia ella, aun con esa actitud relajada. Por su parte Mimi se movió de donde estaba, pues no iba a dejar que la acorralara al estar recargada en la pared.

-Vamos princesa, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y aunque tu lo quieras negar, se que en el fondo también me amas.

-Por favor...- dijo cansada.-

No iba a quedarse ahí a escuchar todas las tonterías que tenía por decir. No era la primera vez que las escuchaba, sin embargo seria la primera vez que lo ignoraría por voluntad propia.

Sabía que no tenia sentido seguir ahí por lo cual se dio media vuelta con la intención de entrar a su edificio, pero una mano hizo que no pudiera continuar con su camino.

Una descarga de ira recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir el contacto, ya que de inmediato a su mente llegaron recuerdos de todas esas veces que Nick la hizo sentir humillada, que no valía nada. Pues cada que el le ponía una mano encima, terminaba lastimada ya fuera física o verbalmente.

Estaba harta, su día había sido una mierda. Al parecer había perdido a Yamato como amigo y claro no hay que olvidar que hace menos de una hora le había roto el corazón. Y ahora, el tener que agregarle el haberse reencontrado con Nick era la cereza del pastel.

Inmediatamente se libero del agarre con un movimiento brusco

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!- no pudo evitar gritar furiosa.- ¡Eres un asco de persona, no tienes la menor idea de cuanto te odio y lo último que quiero es volverte a tener en mi vida!

Nick se quedo sorprendido con todo lo que la castaña le acababa de decir, pues era la primera vez que lo enfrentaba de esa manera.

Salió de su asombro al ver como Mimi se daba la vuelta de nuevo con la intención de irse, por lo cual la volvió a tomar del antebrazo para detenerla.

Lo que jamás espero fue que después de que se volviera a soltar, inmediatamente le soltara una bofetada.

Mimi estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo no se arrepentía.

Sentía su mano escocer, pues el golpe fue muy fuerte. Tanto así que le había volteado la cara a Nick.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, los cuales se le estaban haciendo eternos pues él seguía con la cara de lado sin moverse.

-Es una lastima que Washington no este aquí ¿no crees?

El tono de su voz y la mirada que le dedico hizo que toda su seguridad se esfumara.

* * *

No le había importado haber dejado a la chica del bar en el pasillo de su edificio, pues lo único que tenia en mente era alcanzar a Mimi. No sabía que le iba a decir en cuanto la tuviera enfrente, simplemente tenía la necesidad de explicarle todo aunque no sabia como.

Al ver que se había ido por las escaleras pensó que si ocupaba por el elevador la podía alcanzar, pero al parecer el destino estaba en su contra porque este estaba tardando mucho en llegar, por lo cual opto por también salir corriendo por las escaleras. Mas de una vez estuvo apunto de tropezar, pero se pudo recuperar.

Cuando por fin había llegado a la entrada del edificio la pudo visualizar, pero antes de que se pudiera acercar a ella vio como se subía aun taxi.

Maldijo fuertemente haciendo que una pareja que se encontraba ahí lo volteara a ver pero no les dio importancia, lo único importante para el era hablar con Mimi.

No pensaba perder mas tiempo esperando un taxi así que empezó a correr con dirección a la universidad.

Mientras corría a toda velocidad sentía como el aire le empezaba a faltar, pero no por el esfuerzo físico, sino por darse cuenta que sus actos habían logrado lo que menos quería y eso era perder a la castaña.

Supo al instante que la mirada de Mimi reflejaba tristeza, decepción y sobre todo un corazón roto.

¿Cómo le iba a explicar que el estar acostándose con una chica diferente cada día no significaba nada para él sin quedar como un completo patán? Obviamente no podía.

Al principio pensaba que el alcohol era suficiente para olvidar aunque sea un poco todo lo relacionado con Mimi, pero mientras los días pasaban se dio cuenta de que ya no era suficiente y así fue como sin haberlo planeado había terminado en su departamento con una morena.

Aunque después se había sentido fatal se dio cuenta que por un momento dejo de sentir esa presión en el pecho que le causaba estar pensando en la castaña.

Ahora las palabras de Taichi se sentían mas reales y si la primera vez había sido un trago amargo de solo imaginárselo, ahora estaba aterrado.

Dejo un momento sus pensamientos atrás al ver la entrada de la universidad así que a tientas busco su cartera en su bolsillo para poder sacar su credencial. Paso por el filtro y rápidamente se dirigió a la zona de residencias.

Noto que había mucho material de construcción pues al parecer iban a hacer algunas remodelaciones.

Desde la entrada se podían ver los edificios, sin embargo había una cerca que lo obligaba a rodear primero, lo cual en este preciso momento lo estaba sacando de quicio, porque el camino se le estaba haciendo mas largo de lo normal.

Mientras mas se estaba acercando pudo visualizar a Mimi del otro lado de la cerca, pero al parecer no estaba sola. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico el cual no reconocía, pues este le estaba dando la espalda.

Vio como Mimi se estaba dando la vuelta para irse, pero el chico la tomo por el brazo, sin embargo la castaña se libero del agarre y le gritó en ingles bastante enojada por lo cual volvió a acelerar su paso sin dejar de ver a las personas que estaban del otro lado.

El chico se había quedado en silencio y fue cuando Mimi volvió a intentar irse, pero de nuevo la detuvo y eso hizo que el rubio se enojara.

Era obvio que ese chico la estaba molestando, pues no por nada Mimi le grito de esa manera.

Para ese momento ya estaba corriendo, pues le faltaba poco para llegar hacia ellos y poner en su lugar al tipo ese, pero al parecer la castaña se había adelantado dándole un fuerte golpe.

Ya se encontraba a unos cinco metros de los dos, los cuales no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Se había quedado parado esperando a que el chico decidiera irse, pero no fue así.

Noto como veía a Mimi seriamente y después de decirle algo,-lo cual no logro entender- le dio una fuerte bofetada haciendo que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio.

Sintió como si todo pasara en cámara lenta pudiendo detallar cada detalle por lo cual en menos de dos segundos ya había llegado a donde estaba el chico para golpearlo en el rostro haciéndolo caer violentamente.

Sentía como la ira se estaba apoderando de él, pues siempre había pensado que el tocar a una mujer era lo mas cobarde que un hombre podía llegar a hacer. Pero en este caso no era cualquier mujer, ese cabrón se había atrevido a tocar a Mimi Tachikawa, a _su_ Mimi.

Antes de que el castaño se pudiera incorporar le dio un patada en estomago haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo.

Muchas veces se había ido a los golpes con diferentes personas, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que la frase "matar a alguien a golpes" se sentía tan literal. Quería matarlo por haber golpeado a Mimi, por haberse acercado a ella, por hablarle, por verla. Lo quería matar el simple echo de existir.

Estando aun en el piso lo tomo por el cuello de la chamarra y fue ahí cuando por primera vez le vio la cara.

-Tu.- acuso en susurro.-

Esa simple palabra hizo que a Nick se le erizara la piel, pues el tono en que lo dijo y la forma en que lo vio con sus ojos azules, ahora extremadamente oscuros, lo hacia parecer un demonio.

La ira que ya inundaba el cuerpo de Yamato se triplico al ver que el chico al que estaba golpeando era aquel que alguna vez le hizo la platica. Aquel que se había atrevido a preguntarle si alguna de sus amigas, incluida Mimi, estaba disponible.

¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

La verdad es que no importaba porque lo único que tenia en mente era darle su merecido.

* * *

Desde el principio había tenido una actitud bastante segura, ya no iba a dejarse intimidar por Nick y lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que lo escucho hablar después de haberlo abofeteado.

El golpe que ella recibió había sido tan fuerte que la logro tirar, además de que podía sentir como un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura se su labio.

Sin embargo eso quedo en segundo plano al ver como Yamato había salido de la nada y empezaba a golpear sin ningún tipo de piedad a Nick.

La realidad era que no le importaba que el chico estuviera siendo golpeado, lo que realmente le preocupaba era Yamato, pues al parecer había olvidado que se encontraban en las jardineras de la universidad, en donde había una gran cantidad de cámaras de seguridad las cuales estaban grabando todo lo que hacían.

Si en algún momento alguna autoridad de la universidad veía el video inmediatamente expulsarían a Yamato. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde estaban los dos chicos.

-¡Basta Yamato!

Grito teniendo la esperanza de que el rubio entrara en razón, pero en ese momento parecía que el rubio esta poseído.

Mas y mas golpes eran dirigidos a su ex novio y por mas que trato de que Yamato parara no lo consiguió.

Dejo escapar un grito de frustración al ver que sus intentos no funcionaban para nada hasta que pudo visualizar a varios metros un poste color rojo, el cual tenía un botón de emergencia.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia el y presiono el botón haciendo que una alarma comenzara a sonar y al parecer eso fue suficiente para que Yamato dejara de golpear a Nick y dirigiera su mirada a ella.

-La seguridad del campus llegara en cualquier momento, lo mejor es que te vayas rápido, yo me encargo de todo.- explico con voz temblorosa viéndolo directamente a los ojos.-

Las palabras de Mimi lo hicieron entrar en razón, pues en cuanto llegara los de seguridad estaría en problemas aun cuando explicara que estaba defendiendo a la castaña. Sin embargo no pensaba dejarla sola con ese chico el cual se empezaba a levantar con mucho esfuerzo.

-Tu vienes conmigo.

Y sin mas la tomo por la muñeca y empezó a correr hacia la salida. Tuvieron suerte al no encontrarse a ningún guardia mientras salieron del campus.

Ya en la calle el rubio paro un taxi y metió a Mimi la cual se dejaba llevar como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. Después de decirle al taxista hacia donde dirigirse por fin volteo a verla.

Toda la ira que hace unos minutos había sentido fue sustituida por tristezas al ver a la castaña la cual no se movía. Tenía la mirada baja sin embargo pudo notar como la comisura de sus labios estaba obteniendo un color violeta, además de que había rastros de sangre.

Por varios años había pensado que Mimi era la niña mas débil del grupo ya que no quería pelear y lloraba mucho, pero la realidad era que ella tenía un gran corazón y le dolía mucho ver como sus amigos arriesgaban sus vidas.

La pureza que había en su corazón lograba hacer que cualquiera persona quisiera protegerla de todo. Eso no significaba que era débil, simplemente que como ser humano, era excepcional.

El taxi se detuvo y después de pagar volvió a tomarla por la muñeca para así salir del auto.

En todo el camino hasta la puerta de su departamento no la soltó. Quería espera a estar adentro de su hogar para así tratar de entender que había sido todo eso y claro estaba, hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido antes y suplicar su perdón.

Ya adentro y como era costumbre dejo todo lo que llevaba en sus bolsillos en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba a lado de la puerta.

-Mimi…- susurro volteándola a ver con mucho cuidado, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.-

Al escuchar su nombre, la castaña tomo la cajetilla de cigarros que el rubio había dejado previamente en la mesita y sin decir nada ni voltearlo a ver se dirigió al balcón cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Yamato dejo salir un suspiro cansado pues hubiera sido demasiado fácil que Mimi le dirigiera la palabra después de todo.

Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 _Hola! Puessss tengo que admitir que este capitulo me costo muchisimo escribirlo y creo que no quedo tan mal... como ven Yamato ya entendió que su actitud con Mimi solo estaba haciendo que ella se alejara y por fin toco fondo. Por otra parte Mimi ya se encontró con Nick y no le fue nada bien._

 _Ahora ya después de todo ese drama falta ver que va a pasar entre Mimi y Yamato, pero bueno eso ya será en el próximo capítulo jajaja_

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews :D_

 _Personitas con cuenta ya les conteste (;_

 _ **PERSONITAS SIN CUENTA:**_

 _ **Taishou:** Hola! pff como vez si en el cap pasado Mimi la había pasado mal en este la pasa peor aunque bueno, Yamato no se queda atras! muchas gracias por comentar! nos seguimos leyendo _

_**Valeria:** Hola Valeria! noooo! no quiero que se te rompa tu corazón T.T jajajaja como vez las cosas ahora se pusieron un poco mas intensas, aun así espero que te guste! cuidate mucho!_

 _ **Eru:** Aquí esta la actualizacion! espero te guste! muchas gracias por tu review :D_


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Mimi seguía afuera en el balcón, sin embargo decidió esperar un poco antes de salir con ella, pues no tenia la menor idea de cómo empezarle a hablar.

Se sentó en el sillón y llevo sus manos a su cabeza con la esperanza de tener una idea como acercase a la castaña.

Había muchas cosas de las que tenían que hablar, sin embargo la prioridad era saber quien era él sujeto que la agredió y por que lo había hecho. Era obvio que el infeliz estudiaba en la universidad, pues solo los alumnos tenían acceso.

Inmediatamente la ira lo volvió a inundar, pues el solo recordarlo le hacia hervir la sangre. Ya le había dado una buena golpiza, sin embargo no era suficiente, tenía que ser mas inteligente que eso y pensar en una solución para deshacerse de él.

Soltó un suspiro tomando valor para así dirigirse hacia donde estaba la castaña.

Al abrir la puerta pudo verla de espaldas recargada en el barandal, al parecer estaba viendo hacia abajo.

Se acerco lentamente tomando uno de sus cigarrillos, los cuales estaban en la mesa y lo encendió. Después de dar varias caladas por fin hablo.

-¿Mimi?

La llamo y al ver que esta no respondía caminó hacia ella.

-Por favor Mimi, veme.

Al sentir la presencia de Yamato se movió de su lugar para así dejar caer lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y voltearlo a ver.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- soltó en un susurro.-

Antes que de que pudiera contestar, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta haciendo que el rubio se empezara a desesperar al no dejarlo hablar.

Apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero con la intención de seguirla hasta que escucho como la puerta del departamento se cerraba. Las alarmas se encendieron al pensar que tal vez Taichi había regresado por lo cual prácticamente entro corriendo dándose cuenta de que no había nadie. Mimi se había ido.

De igual manera salió del departamento sintiendo alivio de verla parada a unos cuantos metros esperando el elevador.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto cuando la alcanzo.-

Las puertas se abrieron y Mimi entro, sin embargo Yamato se quedo parado en la puerta evitando que se cerrara.

-Me voy a mi habitación.- contesto viéndolo por primera vez a la cara.- Realmente no se que estoy haciendo aquí, fue un error.

Yamato trato de ignorar la desagradable sensación que sintió al escuchar la palabra "error" en la frase de Mimi al solo pensar que regresaría a la universidad sin saber si el chico ese seguía ahí o no. Tenía que encontrar una forma e retenerla un poco mas.

-Al menos deja que te cure eso.- dijo señalando el golpe de su labio.- Si no lo hago se puede llegar a infectar.

Mimi soltó un suspiro pues al parecer Yamato no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Sin decir nada mas salio del elevador para dirigirse de nuevo al departamento.

Ya dentro la castaña tomo asiento en uno de los sillones mientras Yamato iba a buscar el botiquín que tenían en el baño.

Cuando llego a la sala saco una botella de alcohol y humedeció una gasa.

-Arderá un poco.- advirtió tomando el mentón de la chica para tener una mejor visión de la herida.-

Mimi arrugo un poco el rostro al sentir el liquido penetrando la herida, sin embargo se mantuvo quieta.

-¿Quién era él?- pregunto serio al terminar la curación.-

-Nadie.- contesto desviando la mirada.-

-¡¿Cómo qué nadie?!- pregunto exaltado.- ¡Ese cabrón te hizo daño Mimi!

La castaña endureció la mirada.

-Después de la golpiza que le diste dudo mucho que Nick intente hacer algo de nuevo.

Al escuchar ese nombre un _click_ se escucho en su cabeza. El día que lo había conocido le había dicho que su nombre era Nicholas, además de que era obvio que no era asiático, probablemente era europeo o… americano.

Recordó el día que salieron a club y de cómo le contó sobre su ex novio, ¿acaso ese chico era el que le hizo tanto daño a Mimi en Nueva York?

-Mimi.- la llamo tomándola de los hombros y hablando con sumo cuidado.- Ese chico… ¿es tu ex novio?

La castaña se tardo unos cuantos segundos en responder, pero a Yamato se le hicieron eternos.

Verla asentir lentamente fue todo lo que necesito para que perdiera los estribos.

-¡Por Dios, como es posible que viniera hasta aquí para seguirte martirizando!- grito enojado.- ¡¿Desde cuando sabes que esta aquí?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

Con un movimiento brusco Mimi se soltó del agarre del rubio.

-¡Basta Yamato!- contesto igual de enojada.- ¡Deja de fingir que de verdad te importa, si mal no recuerdo a ti te dejo de importar todo lo relacionado a mi, así que deja de ser un hipócrita!

Las palabras de Mimi lo dejaron en desarmado.

-¡Intente contártelo, sin embargo mas de una vez decidiste ignorar mis llamadas!- cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca se clavaban como dagas en su pecho.-¡Fui una tonta al creer tu estupida promesa de que siempre estarías para mi!... Vaya amigo que resultaste ser.

Sabía que sus palabras eran crueles, pero eso no significaba que fueran mentira. Veía como Yamato se quedaba en silencio y era mas que evidente que sus palabras lo estaban lastimando, pero en ese momento no se podía contener, estaba muy enojada por lo que había pasado hoy y sobre todo estaba enojada con Yamato por haberla lastimado tanto con su indiferencia y claro estaba el haberlo visto con la rubia de hace un rato.

-Yo… Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte Mimi.- empezó a hablar con voz temblorosa.- Nunca dejaste de importarme, sin embargo pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto para así protegerte.

-¡¿Protegerme?!, ¡Por favor Yamato, te necesitaba como no tienes idea y no estuviste para mi!- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.- ¡Creí que podía contar contigo después de haberte confesado todo lo que pasé en Nueva York, pero me equivoque!

Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y sabía a la perfección que él era el único respónsale. Su plan era alejarse de ella para poder controlar sus sentimiento y cuando eso ya no fuera problema volver a brindarle su amistad y que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Lo que nunca imagino fue que en ese periodo ella estaba sufriendo. Si no hubiera actuado de esa manera, Mimi le hubiera contado antes sobre Nick y hubiera podido evitar que saliera lastimada.

Tenía razón, ¿qué clase de amigo era?... sin duda el peor de todos.

Mimi lo veía con mucho rencor y eso hacia que su pecho doliera, pues no solo se trataba de una amiga, ella era la chica de la que se había enamorado y sentir ese desprecio lo estaba matando.

Se merecía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento, pero muy en el fondo quería que Mimi lo perdonara por todo lo que había hecho, ¿pero cómo?

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante fue acercarse a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos. Al principio la castaña peleo queriendo apartarse, pero poco a poco el sentimiento le gano y dejo de pelear para así dejar de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Perdóname Mimi, por todo.- susurro en su oído.- Por favor.

La castaña se pego mas a su cuerpo.

-En estos momentos quisiera odiarte.- dijo con voz entrecortada pero muy segura.- Así todo esto sería mas fácil para mi, pero… pero no puedo Yamato, jamás podría llegar a odiarte.

Esas palabras lograron crear una sensación de calidez en el rubio. Mimi tenía un corazón tan noble el cual le impedía odiar a las personas, incluyéndolo aun cuando la había lastimado de tal manera.

Se quedaron abrazados unos cuantos minutos mas, el contacto le hacia bien a los dos, sin embargo un sonido bastante conocido para ellos hizo que de inmediato cortaran el abrazo. Se trataba de la risa de Taichi.

El conjunto departamental en donde vivían era bastante pequeño por lo cual todos los que vivían en el mismo pasillo podían escuchar sonidos fuertes que provinieran de fuera, por esa razón Yamato y Taichi habían tenido ya varias quejas de sus vecinos cada que hacían fiestas.

El rubio pudo notar el pánico en la mirada de Mimi, pues después de todo aun no estaba preparada para contarle a los demás. Tenia que pensar en algo rápido.

-Ve a mi habitación, veré que puedo hacer.

Inmediatamente tomo sus tenis los cuales estaban en la entrada y sin mas corrió a la habitación de Yamato cerrando la puerta.

Cuando vio que Mimi ya estaba a salvo, camino hacia la cocina esperando que Taichi no sospechara nada.

La puerta se abrió y vio como el moreno entraba con algunas bolsas de platico cargando.

-Te lo digo, este plan es mucho mejor.- dijo sonriendo.-

Yamato apretó los puños al ver que no venia solo, detrás de el estaba Sora.

La pareja no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del rubio hasta que se acercaron a la cocina y prendieron la luz.

-Vaya yo que pensaba que estarías emborrachándote en algún bar.-dijo el moreno con el ceño fruncido, pues seguía algo molesto por la pelea que tuvieron en la tarde.-

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que haga o no.- contesto de la misma manera.- Además ¿qué no eras tu él que iba a estar fuera toda la noche?

Los dos chicos se estaban retando con la mirada, por lo cual Sora decidió que era mejor intervenir antes que pasaran a algo mas.

-Una compañera del club de tenis nos invito a una fiesta, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante aburrida por lo cual decidimos mejor comprar botanas y ver películas aquí.- explico tranquila.- ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

-No gracias.- dicho eso se dirigió a su habitación.-

Al entrar rápidamente cerro la puerta con seguro notando que Mimi lo interrogaba con la mirada.

-Taichi tiene la mala costumbre de entrar sin tocar.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto nerviosa.-

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, Taichi y Sora tienen planeado ver películas en la sala.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo mas fuerte de lo que hubiera querido por lo cual rápidamente se llevo las manos a la boca.- ¿Sora también esta aquí?

Yamato se tenso al escuchar el grito de la castaña con miedo de que en cualquier momento sus amigos ya estuvieran llamando a la puerta, pero por suerte no fue así. Rápidamente fue a su mesita de noche para sacar su iPod y colocarlo en las bocinas subiendo el volumen.

-Por el momento no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar.

Mimi se sentó en la cama y llevo las manos a su rostro.

-Sabia que era una mala idea venir aquí.- susurro para ella misma.-

El único sonido que había en la habitación era el que salía de las bocinas y eso hacia que Yamato se sintiera incomodo, pues a unos pocos metros se encontraba Mimi sentada en su cama sin decir nada. Sabía que ya no había tanta tensión entre los dos como al principio, pero eso no quería decir que todo estaba arreglado entre ellos.

Noto como las manos de la castaña bajaban de su cara hasta la altura de su pecho abrazándose a ella misma. Su habitación siempre había sido bastante fría y el atuendo de Mimi no ayudaba en nada, pues llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla y una playera de manga corta color rosa.

Camino hacia su armario y de ahí saco un conjunto el cual dejo a lado de la castaña la cual lo volteo a ver confundida.

-Hace mucho frío aquí, lo mejor será que te abrigues o podrías enfermarte.- explico con simpleza.-

-Gracias.

-Solo deja que los chicos se acomoden en la sala para que pueda salir y así puedas cambiarte.

Al parecer Mimi ignoro las palabras del rubio pues sin pena alguna se quito su playera poniéndose la playera de manga larga color negro la cual tenía estampado en blanco las letras KoD.

La prenda le quedaba bastante grande, pues cubría parte de sus muslos. De igual manera se desabrocho sus shorts, los cuales habían sido cubiertos por la playera y se los retiro para ponerse el pantalón de pijama color gris que igualmente le quedaba muy grande.

Yamato sentía como sus mejillas ardía. Nunca se había sentido avergonzado al ver a una mujer semidesnuda, ni siquiera cuando se encontraban totalmente desnudas, que para ser sincero habían sido bastantes, pero esta vez fue diferente, pues esa era la primera vez que no sentía ese deseo carnal al ver a una mujer. Eso no significaba que la castaña no le atraía físicamente, pero el poderla ver así le hacía darse cuenta lo hermosa que era. Sentía que podía admirarla el resto de su vida.

Al diablo con su plan principal, estaba decidido a pelear por su perdón y de ahí intentarlo con ella. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-Mimi, me gustaría explicarte el por qué de mi comportamiento.

La castaña se sentó de nuevo en la cama y volteo a verlo.

-Ya no quiero saber nada de esto Yamato, emocionalmente estoy agotada. Solo… olvidemos todo esto ¿si?

-Pero yo…

-Por favor.- pidió en susurro.-

Yamato asintió resignado, pues no la podía obligar a nada por lo cual se limito a sentarse a lado de ella sin decir nada.

De nuevo el silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

-¿Por qué fue que cambiaste el bajo por la guitarra?

Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, por lo cual la volteo a ver dándose cuenta que ella estaba mirando la esquina de su cuarto en donde tenia acomodado su bajo y su guitarra.

-Cuando dejamos de ser The Teenege Wolves nos quedamos sin guitarrista, por lo cual tuve que tomar el puesto.

-¿Y no lo extrañas?

-Si lo hubiera abandonado claro que lo extrañaría.- explico con simpleza.- Sin embargo toco muy seguido, es igual que con la armónica.

-Ya veo.

-Si… ¿Y tu nunca pensaste en dedicarte a la música, ser cantante?

Mimi llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla.

-No realmente, me gusta mucho cantar pero solo lo veo como un hobby.

Pudo ver como Yamato asentía lentamente logrando que inesperadamente una leve carcajada le saliera.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido.-

-Es solo que me acabo de dar cuanta que aunque tu y yo tenemos mas de diez años de conocernos, tardamos demasiado tiempo en descubrir que teníamos algo en común como la música.

El rubio analizo las palabras de Mimi, pues tenía mucha razón, desde que estuvieron en el Digimundo supo que la castaña cantaba pero jamás lo relaciono con su gusto por la música. Tardo mucho tiempo en escucharla por primera vez.

-Tienes razón, pero hasta cierto punto fue tu culpa.- acusó con una media sonrisa-

-¿Mi culpa?

-Si, todos sabíamos que cantabas gracias a Taichi y Joe pero jamás nos dejaste escucharte hasta tiempo después que viniste de vacaciones y fuimos a ese karaoke.- explico con simpleza.- En cambio tu desde hace mucho me habías escuchado tocar la armónica.

-Pero eso no fue mi culpa, pues a ti te gustaba tocarla y todos podíamos escucharte.- dijo viéndolo con falso enojo.-

Esas palabras hicieron que la sonrisa de Yamato se hiciera mas grande.

-¿Acaso crees que no se que algunas noches te escondías atrás de los árboles para escucharme?

Pudo ver como Mimi rápidamente desviaba su mirada mientras que el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Eso le causo mucha ternura.

-Takeru me lo contó hace tiempo.

-Voy a matar a ese rubio.- susurro.- Pero que quede claro que no era la única, también estaba Palmon y varias veces se nos unió tu hermano y Patamon.- dijo cruzando los brazos en forma de berrinche y aun sonrojada.-

Al ver que Yamato no dejaba de sonreír frunció el ceño y con la almohada lo golpeo en la cara.

-Borra esa sonrisa.

Sin saber como, los dos empezaron a hablar de diferentes temas relacionados con el pasado, de cuando se conocieron en aquel campamento, los momentos divertidos, los difíciles, el día que dejaron el Digimundo tristes al creer que jamás verían de nuevo a sus colegas, cuando Mimi les dio la noticia de que se iría a America, cuando Yamato empezó con sus clases de bajo, por supuesto estaba la vez que conocieron a los nuevos niños elegidos y muchas cosas mas.

* * *

Lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos pues la sed lo había despertado. Como eso era bastante común siempre tenia una botella de agua cerca de su cama.

Seguía un poco adormilado y al intentar incorporarse sintió un peso extraño alrededor de su cintura.

Volteo y se encontró con que Mimi lo tenia abrazado, rápidamente una agradable sensación lo invadió al verla dormida junto a el; su cabello estaba desordenado y cubría parte de su rostro, su respiración era tranquila y de vez en cuando dejaba salir pequeños suspiros.

Se quedo varios minutos observándola, se dispuso a detallarla por completo y eso hacia que lo que sentía por ella se multiplicara mas. Era simplemente perfecta.

-¿Qué me has hecho Tachikawa?- susurro mientras le apartaba el mechón de cabello que le cubría la cara.-

Inmediatamente Mimi retiro su brazo de la cintura de Yamato, provocando que este se tensara al pensar que la había despertado, pero no fue así, simplemente se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo ignorando todo lo que estaba pasando.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y vio su reloj dándose cuenta que eran las 9:00am, por lo cual se levanto de la cama con la intención de tomar su taza de café que ya era una costumbre y llevarle una a Mimi.

Acababa de sacar las dos tasas del anaquel cuando escucho como una puerta se abría dejando ver a Sora y a Taichi, los dos en pijama.

 _Mierda._

Había olvidado por completo que la razón por la cual Mimi estaba en su habitación era que se estaba escondiendo de esos dos.

-Buenos días Yamato.- saludo Sora acercándose a la barra de la cocina.-

-Buenos días.

-¿Si sabes que puedes rellenar tu taza no?- dijo el moreno señalando las dos tazas que tenia su amigo.- No es necesario ocupar dos.

Yamato se limito a asentir y dejo de lado una de las tazas.

-Taichi y yo pensamos ir a desayunar ala cafetería de aquí alado, ¿quieres venir?

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Y se puede saber que es mas importante que salir con…?

Taichi se vio interrumpido al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Pudo notar como Yamato se tensaba y apretaba con fuerza su taza, por lo cual lentamente empezó a voltear para ver que se iba a encontrar.

Lo primero que paso por su mente es que detrás de el iba a encontrar unas de esas chicas las cuales Yamato conocía en algún bar. Sin embargo se llevo la sorpresa que delante de el se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Mimi Tachikawa.

Le sorprendió verla vestida con ropa de su amigo, sin embargo todo eso queda en segundo plano al ver el terror en sus ojos y como llevaba su mano directamente a su boca.

El silencio se apodero del departamento por lo cual Taichi frunció el ceño y sin decir nada camino hasta Mimi para retirarle la mano de la boca dejándolo ver un gran moretón.

-Mimi, ¿qué te paso?- su voz reflejaba asombro e ira.-

Vio como la castaña desviaba su mirada, probablemente viendo a Yamato y Sora, para después verlo de nuevo.

-Yo… tengo que contarles algo.

* * *

Hola hola hola! :D Creo que de nuevo no me tarde tanto en subir capitulo jajaja es una de las ventajas de ya estar de vacaciones :D Pues como ven Mimi le dijo unas cuantas verdades a Yamato diciéndole como la hizo sentir todo este tiempo que estuvo evadiendo. Por su parte Matt esta mas que arrepentido y quiere pedirle perdón pero pues Mimi se lo pone difícil jajaja y aunque tuvieron ese bonito momento en el cuarto del rubio, no quiere decir que ya solucionaron todo! Y pues también esta eso de que Taichi y Sora se van a enterar de todo lo que le paso a Mimi!

Pero bueno, muchas gracias a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer, ya sea que dejen o no review, también muchas gracias por poner este fic en favoritos y/o seguirlo! :*

Personitas con cuenta ya les respondí (;

Personitas sin cuenta:

Guest: Muchas gracias por leer! espero este capitulo te guste y me lo hagas saber :D cuidate mucho!


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Yamato no se había movido de la barra de la cocina desde que Mimi empezó a contarle todo a Taichi y Sora.

Los tres amigos se encontraban sentados en la mesa y el único sonido que había era la voz quebrada de la castaña. Era bastante obvio que le estaba costando mucho trabajo sin embargo no omitió ningún detalle.

Tenia su mirada clavada en la pareja, o mejor dicho en Taichi ya que mas de una vez tuvo que intervenir al ver la reacción de este. Al moreno no le cayo para nada bien el descubrir quien era Nick y todo lo que le había hecho a Mimi y en un momento le llego a reclamar a la castaña por no haberles dicho antes.

Cuando por fin había terminado de contarles todo a sus amigos las lagrimas caían sin parar. Sora se había dedicado a abrazarla para tratarla de calmar, sin embargo Taichi se encontraba mas serio de lo normal.

-Sora.- llamo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.- Por favor lleva a Mimi a su dormitorio para que se cambie, Yamato y yo las alcanzaremos las tarde.

Dicho eso le extendió las llaves de su auto las cuales acepto sin decir nada.

Al ver la seriedad del moreno decidieron no contradecirlo, por lo cual Mimi se dirigió a la habitación de Yamato para cambiarse.

Cuando salio pudo notar como sus amigos no se habían movido de su lugar, además de que el ambiente seguía igual de tenso.

-Gracias por todo.- le dijo al rubio una vez que estuvo frente a él.

Yamato al verla tuvo muchas ganas de abrazarla muy fuerte y no soltarla para nada, pero sabia que ese no era el momento por lo cual se limito a asentir.

En cuanto las dos chicas salieron por la puerta dejando a los dos amigos solos, Taichi llevo sus manos a su cara con mucha frustración.

-¿Desde cuando sabias esto?- pregunto de forma seca.-

-Mimi me lo contó todo el día que fuimos al club, después de haberse enojado contigo.-contesto de la misma manera.- sin embargo ayer supe que ese imbecil estaba aquí… lo descubrí bastante tarde.

Al escuchar eso el moreno dejo escapar un suspiro cansado.

-Lo importante es que estuviste ahí para detenerlo, no quiero saber que habría pasado si no hubieras estado ahí.- dijo viéndolo por primera vez.- No había manera en que tu lo supieras.

Aunque las palabras de Taichi eran para animarlo un poco, el efecto fue todo lo contrario pues él sabia a la perfección que si no hubiera actuado de esa manera con Mimi ella le hubiera contado que Nick se encontraba en Japón y probablemente todo esto de habría podido evitar.

Obviamente no le dijo nada de eso a su amigo pues sabia que terminaría en una pelea.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- interrumpió sus pensamientos.-

-Se que querrás golpearlo y en lo personal no me importaría ayudarte, pero también tenemos que pensar en algo para que regrese a America.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio pensando en un plan para deshacerse de una buena vez de Nick.

* * *

Mientras tanto las chicas ya se encontraban el la habitación de la castaña. Sora estaba sentada en la cama mientras Mimi estaba tomando un baño.

En el viaje hacia la universidad ninguna de las dos dijo nada y dieron gracias a que el recorrido fue rápido.

La pelirroja tenia su vista fija en una foto la cual era de todo el grupo de amigos. Todos se veían sonrientes como si no existieran preocupación alguna.

Recordaba que esa foto fue tomada la ultima vez que Mimi había ido de visita. Se podía ver tan alegre, como si para ella no existieras preocupaciones… Qué equivocados estaban todos.

Entendió un poco el porque Mimi no les había contado antes, sin embargo sentía tristeza de solo pensar en todo el mal que le causaron a su mejor amiga.

Siempre pensó que la castaña era una persona la cual tenia una vida perfecta, en donde la maldad no existía. Es mas, podía apostar a que todos sus amigos pensaban eso aunque realmente no tenía mucho sentido pues Mimi era una persona como todos los demás; simplemente nadie hubiera esperado que algo así le pasara precisamente a ella.

Escucho como la puerta del baño se habría por lo cual quito su vista de la foto para ver a su amiga.

La expresión de Mimi lo confundió pues tenía el ceño fruncido como si algo la estuviera molestando.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto dudosa.-

La castaña tardo unos segundos en salir de su transe para responder.

-Si.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Mimi se acerco a su escritorio para tomar su celular y dárselo a Sora.

-Necesito que le tomes una foto a esto, por favor.- dijo señalando el moretón.-

La pelirroja hizo caso y tomo un par de fotos en donde se podía apreciar bastante bien el golpe.

-¿Para que las fotos?

-Mañana tengo planeado ir con las autoridades de la universidad para deshacerme de una buena vez de Nick y obviamente no planeo estarme paseando con esto a la vista de todos.

-Ya veo.

Minutos mas tarde las dos chicas recibieron un mensaje de Taichi diciéndoles que él y Yamato ya estaban afuera esperándolas para ir a comer algo.

Mimi se sentía bastante incomoda con sus amigos, pues aunque agradecía mucho que se preocuparan por ella no le gustaba para nada el trato que estaba recibiendo.

Ninguno hablaba mas de lo necesario y el ambiente era bastante tenso, pues nadie estaba a gusto al saber lo que había pasado. Sentía como sus amigos la veían con lastima cosa que nunca le había gustado. Se notaba que antes de hablar pensaban muy bien en sus palabras para no lastimarla… Odiaba todo eso.

Cuando estuvo con Sora en su habitación noto como su amiga veía la foto que tenía en su escritorio con un deje de tristeza y lastima y ¿cómo no? Si eso parecía un cliché, la chica que parecía vivir en un cuento de hadas resulta que tenía un pasado doloroso…

No quería eso, por lo cual haría todo lo posible para deshacerse de su ex novio y continuar con su vida normal.

Había recordado que en toda la zona de jardines de las residencias habían cámaras de seguridad por lo cual podía pedir una copia como evidencia y así al mismo tiempo Yamato estaría a salvo pues era mas que obvio que él había reaccionado así solo para defenderla.

-Te acompañaremos.- dijo inmediatamente Taichi al escuchar su plan.-

-Gracias Taichi, pero esto solo me involucra a mi, así que solo iré yo.

-Y yo.- interrumpió Yamato.- Si ven la grabación se darán cuenta de que yo también participé y terminan por llamarme.

Asintió al darse cuenta que el rubio tenia razón.

El moreno parecía inconforme con la decisión de su amiga pero aun así acepto.

Toda la tarde la pasaron juntos sin embargo la Mimi seguía sintiéndose incomoda, pues sus amigos estaban al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse.

-Chicos.- llamo mientras caminaban de regreso a las residencias.- Gracias por su apoyo, sin embargo me gustaría que nadie mas se entere.

No podría soportar que los demás también la empezaran a tratar de manera diferente como los tres ya lo empezaban a hacer.

-No te preocupes Mimi, no se lo diremos a nadie.- dijo Sora viendo directamente a su novio quien fruncía el ceño.- ¿Verdad?

-A nadie.- respondió el moreno de mala gana.

-Gracias.

Dicho eso se despidió de sus amigos y entro en su habitación dejándose caer en la cama.

Estaba frustrada con ella misma, con sus amigos, con Nick, con todos por lo cual decidió tomar una de las pastilla para dormir que había traído de America, pues sabia que cada que viajaba a Japón los primeros días el jet lag era bastante cruel. Quería dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido y simplemente dormir.

* * *

Salió de la cama en cuanto escucho sonar la alarma. Al estar frente al espejo se puso a pensar en como iba a cubrir el golpe de su cara; el color aun era bastante fuerte por lo cual necesitaría muchas capas de maquillaje lo cual lo acentuaría mas por lo cual al final opto por ocupar un cubre bocas con la excusa de que tenía un resfriado.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal, lo único diferente fue que durante el transcurso del día le llegaron varios mensajes de Taichi y Sora preguntándole como estaba o si es que necesitaba algo.

Cuando las clases terminaron se dirigió a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer mientras esperaba a Yamato.

Se sentó en una de las mesas mas alejadas para así poderse quitar el cubre bocas con libertad. Daba gracias que ese día Sora se tenia que quedar un poco mas de tiempo para trabajar en sus diseños.

Cuando estaba por terminar su comida le llego un mensaje del rubio diciéndole que ya se encontraba en el campus.

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-Hola.- saludo al estar frente a él.-

-Hola Mimi, ¿cómo estas?

De nuevo esa pregunta.

-Bien.- dijo cortante.- ¿Vamos?

-Claro.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la oficina de la rectora, tuvieron que esperar un poco hasta que esta se desocupara.

-La señorita Konoe ya los puede atender.- dijo la secretaria.-

Los dos chicos le dieron las gracias y se dirigieron a la oficina siendo Mimi la primera en entrar.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?- pregunto la rectora de manera cortes.-

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, soy estudiante de gastronomía.-hizo una pequeña reverencia.-Estoy aquí porque el sábado por la noche sufrí una agresión por parte de otro estudiante en los jardines de las residencias.

La expresión de la mujer se endureció al tiempo que se enderezaba en su silla.

-Señorita Tachikawa, la acusación que esta haciendo es muy seria.

-Lo se y por eso es que estoy aquí.- dicho eso saco de su bolso las fotografías que Sora le había tomado.-

La mujer se coloco sus gafas para poder ver mejor las fotografías. Después de unos segundos de silencio la rectora vio de nuevo a Mimi con una ceja levantada a lo cual la castaña rodó los ojos y de quito el cubre bocas.

-¿Esta segura que fue un estudiante?

-Muy segura, su nombre es Nicholas Hamilton, esta estudiando diseño industrial y no tiene mucho que se acaba de transferir.

La rectora tecleo en su computadora para después leer lo que había encontrado.

-Es correcta toda la infamación que acaba de dar, ¿acaso usted lo conocía ya?

-Así es, él y yo estudiamos juntos en Nueva York.

Medito un poco las palabras de la castaña para después dejar soltar un suspiro.

-Este caso me deja bastante preocupada, sin embargo necesito mas pruebas.

-Yo estuve ahí, soy un testigo.- hablo por primera vez el rubio.-

-¿Y usted es…?

-Yamato Ishida, también soy estudiante y amigo de Mimi.

-Agradezco que este aquí apoyando a su amiga señor Ishida, sin embargo aun así solo es su palabra.

-No.- interrumpió Mimi.- Puede ver los videos de seguridad, como le dije antes, todo esto fue en los jardines de residencia.

-Esta bien, pediré los videos, por el momento pueden retirarse.

Los dos chicos asintieron y después de una reverencia salieron de la oficina.

Yamato veía como Mimi caminaba de manera rápida por lo cual tuvo que apresurar su paso también para poder alcanzarla.

-Mimi.- la llamo cuando quedo a un lado de ella.-

-¿Sí?- contesto sin dejar de caminar.-

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?

Se sentía algo nervioso pues tenia bastante tiempo que no salían los dos juntos y el agregarle que la castaña se estaba tardando en contestarle le hacia sentir peor.

-Claro.

Sonrió de lado al escuchar su respuesta, tal vez ese podría ser el momento para sincerarse de una buena vez con Mimi.

Los dos chicos caminaron sin mucha prisa hacia el parque en donde se encontraba su puesto de helados favorito.

No tuvo que preguntarle que sabor quería, pues sabia que su sabor favorito era el de fresa.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo mientras se sentaban en una banca.-

-Gracias.

De nuevo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Cómo esta Takeru?

-¿Eh?- la pregunta de la castaña lo tomo por sorpresa.-

-Tiene mucho que no lo veo.

Yamato recordó que su hermano también le había dicho que tenia mucho que no sabia de Mimi y que realmente la extrañaba.

-Esta muy bien, ya esta empezando a estudiar para su examen de ingreso a la universidad.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendida.-

-Así es, el pequeño esta creciendo.

-Dios, de verdad me urge verlo para felicitarlo.

El rubio asintió.

-Se que me matara por decirte esto, pero también esta pensando en invitar a salir a Hikari

-¡Hey!- dijo ofendida.- ¿Por qué no quiere que me entere?

-No lo se, tal vez es porque es la primera vez que invitará a salir a una chica de manera formal, además de que se trata de su mejor amiga.

Mimi dejo salir un bufido mientras seguía comiendo su helado con un aire infantil, no podía creer que el rubio le quisiera ocultar eso, es mas, si supiera que gracias a ella Ken se animo a invitar a salir a Miyako, probablemente correría a ella para pedirle concejos.

-Extrañaba esto.

La voz de Yamato la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Poder pasar tiempo contigo.- contesto de manera simple viéndola directamente a los ojos.-

-Ya… es verdad, yo también lo extrañaba.-dijo en susurro bajando la mirada.-

-Mimi, se que ayer me dijiste que querías olvidar todo lo que paso entre nosotros pero de verdad me gustaría explicártelo.

-Matt, no es necesario que...

-Lo es.- dijo interrumpiéndola- Desde que llegaste tu y yo empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y tengo que confesar que en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que eres una persona increíble Mimi, sin embargo cuando me contaste todo lo ocurrido con Nick, me di cuenta que mi personalidad podría llegar a lastimarte. Por eso pensé que lo mejor era que hubiera un poco de distancia entre nosotros, por tu bien y por el mío.

-¿Por tu bien?- pregunto de manera seca.-

Yamato se tomo si tiempo para poder explicarle todo a Mimi.

-Así es… no sabes lo difícil que estar junto a ti y tratar de ignorar esto que siendo por dentro… yo…

No pudo terminar de hablar pues la castaña había colocado su mano a la altura de su cara para que dejara de hablar.

Mimi sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento iba a salirse de su pecho, pues las palabras de Yamato la habían dejado desarmada. Sin embargo no quería volver a hacerse ilusiones por lo cual decidió ser directa.

-Si yo no te hubiera contado sobre Nick, ¿hubieras correspondido mis sentimientos?

-…

* * *

Hola! :D yei, por fin nuevo capítulo, espero les guste mucho!

Como ven ya Sora y Tai se enteraron de todo lo relacionado con Mimi, sin embargo su trato con ella empezó a cambiar por lo cual la castaña la esta pasando peor ): pero también Yamato quiere ser sincero con ella y decirle toda la vardad :D

Persontas con cuenta ya les respondí :D

 **Personitas sin cuenta:**

 **Nickie:** Hola! wow, de verdad muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo decir que es de los ff que mas te gustan *u* gracias, gracias, gracias! espero te guste este capitulo tambien! Cuidate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo (;

 **Valeria:** Hola Valeria! pues como veras Yamato ya se esta sincerando con Mimi :3 ya poco a poco empezara lo cursi jajaja! cuidate mucho y mil gracias por leer!


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Yamato Ishida sabía que poseía una mirada bastante intimidante y mas de una vez se lo habían dicho, sin embargo el no prestaba mucha atención pues pensaba que jamás iba a experimentar eso… Que equivocado estaba.

La mirada de Mimi después de haberle preguntado aquello lo hacia sentir bastante intimidado, no podía verla a los ojos por mas de dos segundos.

 ** _Si._**

Esa era su respuesta y estaba muy seguro de ella, sin embargo algo en la mirada de la castaña le decía que sin importar su respuesta nada bueno iba a salir de eso.

-Así es, Mimi.

Pudo ver como fruncía el ceño ante esa respuesta. Obviamente no estaba contenta.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.- dijo la castaña.-

Podía haberse esperado cualquier cosa meno eso. No entendía porque Mimi se estaba culpando.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto levantándose al ver que ella lo había hecho.-

La castaña paso sus manos por su cabello con frustración.

-Regrese a Japón para poder olvidar todo lo relacionado a Nick, ¿y que fue lo primero que hice?... Hablar de ello.

-No Mimi, no puedes culparte de eso… somos tus amigos, para eso estamos.

Las palabras de Mimi le provocaron un nudo en el estomago, pues no podía dejar de pensar que si ella le había contado eso era porque hasta cierto punto él era especial.

Parecía que la castaña tenia un conflicto interno pues era como si quisiera decir algo pero al mismo tiempo quería callárselo.

-Yo solo…

No pudo continuar pues su celular empezó a sonar.

-¿Si?...Perfecto, voy de inmediato.

-¿Todo bien?

La castaña soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Me hablaron de la universidad, al parecer la rectora ya reviso las cintas de seguridad.

Todas las alertas se encendieron en la cabeza del rubio por lo cual hablo rápidamente.

-Vamos, te acompaño.

-No es necesario.- dijo desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.-

Yamato se acerco a ella colocando su mano en la barbilla de la muchacha obligándola a verlo.

-Te lo dije Mimi, no estas sola y no te voy a dejar hasta que todo esto termine.

Sin decir mas los dos caminaros hacia la escuela sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Al llegar la secretaria es dijo que la rectora quería que solo estuviera Mimi, lo cual el rubio acepto a regañadientes.

Yamato se había quedado afuera de la oficina de la rectora esperando a que la castaña saliera. No sabia cuanto tiempo iba a tardar pero eso no importaba.

-Bunas tardes, vengo a ver a la rectora, me mando a llamar.

La voz que sonó detrás de él le hizo voltear por curiosidad encontrándose con la última persona que hubiera querido ver.

-Nicholas Hamilton ¿cierto?- este asintió.- Bien, la rectora lo esta esperando, adelante.

Apretó sus puños hasta que las palmas se le pusieron blancas. No pensaba que lo iba a volver a ver, o al menos no tan pronto.

Se levanto de su asiento tomando su celular para hacer una llamada.

- _¿Si?_

-¿Estas libre?

- _Quede con unos compañeros para hacer un proyecto._

-¿Puedes cancelarlo?

- _¿Esta todo bien?_

-¿Aun quieres vengarte del idiota que lastimo a Mimi?

- _¿En donde te veo?_

* * *

Adentro de la oficina de la rectora, Mimi se encontraba sentada enfrente del escritorio de esta.

-¿Si consiguió los videos?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio incomodo.-

La mujer soltó un suspiro recargando sus brazos en el escritorio.

-Sobre eso…- la castaña de tenso.- Cuando pedí las cintas me dijeron que hubo un problema con las cámaras.

Sintió como el aire le faltaba, pues esa era la única forma de deshacerse de Nick.

-¿U…un problema?

-Así es, al parecer los trabajadores dañaron algunas cámaras mientras empezaban con las remodelaciones de las jardineras.

¿Por qué le pasaban este tipo de cosas a ella?

-¡¿Y qué es lo que piensa hacer ahora?!

Al diablo con todo, tenía que saber que iba a pasar ahora.

-Señorita Tachikawa, le pido de favor tranquilizarse.- dijo con voz calma pero firme.- El echo de no tener las cintas no quiere decir que no haré nada al respecto.

Mimi trato de calmarse, pues aun tenia la esperanza de que la rectora encontrara una solución. Tenía que ser optimista.

Un par de golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.- dijo la rectora.-

Escucho como la puerta se abría y segundos después ya tenia a lado a Nick. Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza, que sus uñas dejaron marca en sus palmas.

-¿Quería verme rectora?

La castaña sintió como la ira la recorría al escuchar el tono de voz de Nicholas, pues se escuchaba tan inocente.

-Tomo asiento señor Hamilton.

Este hizo caso y se sentó sin voltear a ver en ningún momento a Mimi, la cual lo estaba taladrando con la mirada.

-¿Tiene idea de porque lo mande a llamar?

-No realmente.

Eso fue el colmo para la castaña, la cual rápidamente se quito de un tirón el cubre bocas.

-¡¿Vas a decir que no tienes idea de esto?!

Por primera vez desde que llevo la volteo a ver sin embargo su reacción fue de sorpresa total.

-¿Qué te paso?- se escuchaba falsa preocupación en su voz.-

Al diablo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-¡¿Eres tan cobarde como para negar que TU me hiciste esto?!-grito levantándose de la silla.-

-Mimi, no se de que hablas.

-¡Eres un…!

-¡Basta ya!- intervino la rectora.-Señorita Tachikawa tome asiento.

La castaña obedeció.

-Señor Hamilton, ¿podría explicarme que le paso en el rostro?

La voz de la mujer se escuchaba muy seria lo cual le dio un poco mas de esperanza a la castaña. Tal vez , solo tal vez estaba de su parte.

-El fin de semana fui a un bar, bebí de mas y termine involucrado en una pequeña pelea.

-Mentira.- acuso la castaña.-

-Señorita Tachikawa…

La rectora dejo escapar un suspiro algo cansado, pues admitía que era bastante sospechoso que Nicholas tuviera el rostro magullado después de que Yamato Ishida admitiera haberlo golpeado para defender a Tachikawa.

-La verdad es que todo esto me resulta bastante sospechoso.- dijo llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.- Sin embargo no hay pruebas que respalden las acusaciones que se han hecho hasta ahora.

Mimi sintió un enorme malestar al escuchar esas palabras, ¿qué pasaría ahora?

-Señor Nicholas.

-¿Si?

-De hoy en adelante no quiero verlo en las residencias de este campus y si lo hace me veré en la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas.

-Por mi esta bien.- respondió con simpleza.-

-Bien, ahora puede retirarse.

Nick simplemente asintió y sin decir nada se retiro dejando a una Mimi anonadada.

-¿De verdad solo lo dejara ir?-cuestiono tratando de que su voz no se entrecortara.-

-Lo lamento Mimi, pero tengo que actuar de manera profesional, aun así haré todo lo posible para que no este cerca de ti, admito que hay algo que no cuadra, peor por el momento no puedo hacer nada.

Mimi trato de calmarse al escuchar las palabras de la rectora, pues era obvio para ella que la estaba tratando de ayudar.

No podía exigirle mas, había podido deshacerse de el mientras estuviera en la universidad peor no fuera de esta, al parecer su pasado seguía persiguiéndola impidiéndole seguir adelante.

-Lo entiendo muchas gracias.- dijo levantándose y colocándose de nuevo el cubre bocas.-

Al salir busco con la mirada al rubio sin embargo no había rastro de él.

* * *

Yamato Ishida se encontraba en la entrada del campus, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas iba a tener que estar ahí.

Escucho su celular el cual le avisaba que le había llegado un mensaje de su mejor amigo, pero antes de que pudiera responder vio como se Nick se iba acercando.

 _De: Yamato._

 _Ya es hora._

Y sin esperar respuesta guardo el artefacto en su bolsillo.

-Tu.- dijo acercándose rápidamente al chico.-

-Yamato…

Rápidamente trato de esquivarlo pero el rubio fue mas rápido y lo tomo del brazo bruscamente.

-No iras a ningún lado.- susurro de manera amenazante mientras lo empezaba a dirigir hacia la salida.- Daremos un paseo.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, un auto se estaciono delante de ellos.

-Sube.

Al ver que este no hacia caso, abrió la puerta de atrás y lo empujo dentro.

-No puede ser.- dijo Taichi al momento de reconocer a Nick.-

La mirada de sorpresa del castaña rápidamente cambio a una de ira.

-Oh, God.

* * *

Minutos después de que salió de la oficina de la rectora pensaba dirigirse a su habitación, pero un mensaje de Sora la hizo cambiar de opinión.

De Sora:

 _Salí temprano de mi examen, si quieres podemos vernos en tu habitación y así me cuentas como te fue con la rectora._

Sora era su mejor amiga, pero en ese momento no quería verla, en realidad no quería ver a nadie de los que sabían sobre Nick.

De Mimi:

 _Lo siento, no puedo, quede en practicar unas recetas con algunas compañeras y ya voy tarde._

De Sora:

 _Esta bien, te llamo mas tarde._

No quería estar sola en ese momento, pero necesitaba estar con alguien que la tratara como siempre, sin lastima. La primera persona que paso por su mente fue Miyako, sin embargo una de las cualidades de la peli morada era el darse cuenta cuando alguno de sus amigos pasaba por un mal rato y lo que menos quería era dar mas explicaciones, solo quería que todo fuera normal de nuevo .

- _¿Si?_

-Hola.

 _-Mimi, hola_

-¿Crees que pueda pasar a visitarte?

 _-Sabes que no tienes que preguntar pero… ¿Todo esta bien?_

-Si.

Quince minutos mas tarde ya se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la oficina de Koushiro Izumi. Ninguno decía nada y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el del teclado del pelirrojo.

Mimi agradecía que su amigo fuera muy reservado, pues él era de las personas que respetaban mucho la privacidad de los demás.

-¿Quiere que te conecte con Palmon?- hablo por primera vez desde que la castaña había llegado.-

Esta soltó un suspiro.

-Mejor otro día Kou, tengo un resfriado-señalo el cubre bocas.- y conociéndola, se que exagerará las cosas.

Koushiro simplemente asintió y continuo con su trabajo.

Por su parte Mimi se acomodo mejor en el sillón cerrando los ojos. Estaba frustrada por todo lo que había pasado, pues parte de sus amigos ya conocían una parte de su vida la cual hubiera preferido guardar en secreto, sin mencionar que aún no podía deshacerse por completo de Nick, el causante de todo.

 ** _No Mimi, toda la culpa es tuya por querer seguir en una relación tóxica por mas de una año._**

Abrió los ojos de golpe al tener de nuevo ese tipo de pensamientos, en los cuales ella se culpaba de todo, en donde una parte de ella creía merecer eso.

Sacudió su cabeza con la intención de borrar todos aquellos pensamientos negativos, ni iba a retroceder en su progreso.

Pero al parecer su mente no iba a dejarla tranquila aún, pues de inmediato recordó a Yamato, aquel amigo con quien formo un lazo muy especial desde su llegada, del cual inconscientemente se enamoro y confesó.

Después de todo lo ocurrido hubiera preferido mil veces que su rechazo se debiera a que él simplemente no la veía como algo mas que una amiga, pero no fue así. Le acababa de confesar que si no fuera por lo de Nick, hubiera correspondido sus sentimientos.

Yamato tenía miedo de lastimarla con su actitud tan fría, pero ella lo conocía, sabía que si algo entre los dos hubiera pasado no iba a esperar muestras de cariño en publico, mimos, cursilerías, y todas esas cosas. Conocía la personalidad de Yamato y aun así se enamoro, no espera ningún cambio en él, lo quería tal y como era.

Soltó un suspiro y fue ahí que escucho como Kousiro se levantaba de su escritorio.

-Iré por una botella de té, ¿quieres algo?

-No Kou, gracias.

Minutos después de que el pelirrojo saliera por la puerta dejándola sola, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Una leve sonrisa se le dibujo al ver que se trataba de una video llamada por parte de Michael.

-¡Hola Mike!- saludo cuando vio a su amigo del otro lado.-

 _-Hola Mimi_ \- dijo mostrando una linda sonrisa.- _Oh, veo que estas enferma_.

Por un momento había olvidado que llevaba el cubre bocas.

-Así es, sabes lo enfermiza que puedo llegar a ser.

Los dos amigos empezaron a platicar de cómo les había ido durante los últimos días, obviamente Mimi había omitido todo lo relacionado con Nick, no quería preocuparlo.

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a recordar todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Michael era una persona muy importante en su vida, fue su único amigo en New York, sin olvidar claro que él la ayudo a superar a Nick y a pesar de todo jamás la trato diferente.

-Michael.- dijo interrumpiéndolo.-

 _-¿Si?_

-¿Cómo te vendría la idea que me fuera contigo a España?

No quería huir de nuevo, peor tal vez esa podría ser la única solución a sus problemas.

 _-¿Hablas enserio?-_ pregunto con una mezcla de duda y alegría, ella solo asintió.- _Pero, ¿qué hay de tus amigos?_

-Tu también eres mi amigo Mike.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio en los que él rubio parecía pensar en lo dicho por Mimi, hablo.

 _-Sabes que sería sumamente feliz teniéndote aquí conmigo_. –finalizo sonriendo.-

-Perfecto, tal vez podrías ayudarme mandándome información sobre los traslados.

- _Claro, te lo mandare lo mas pronto posible, pero ahora me tengo que ir, hablamos después._

-Muchas gracias Mike, seguimos en contacto.

En cuanto colgó la llamada y bajo su teléfono se dio cuenta que frente a ella estaba Koushiro, el cual parecía acababa de llegar.

Se tenso al verlo, pues de nada servia hablar en ingles, cuado el pelirrojo dominaba el idioma a la perfección al igual que ella.

¿Habrá escuchado todo?

-Te traje una botella de agua.- dijo pasándosela.- Tienes que mantenerte hidratada.

Noto que en ningún momento la miro a los ojos, eso le dio a entender que tal vez si había escuchado algo relacionado a irse de Japón. Su único consuelo era que conociéndolo no le iba a decir a nadie mas.

-Gracias Kou.

Dejando todo el incidente atrás, el pelirrojo continuo con su trabajo mientras que ella tonteaba en su teléfono. Llevaba aproximadamente dos horas ahí y agradecía que Koushiro la dejara quedarse.

Su celular ya había sonado varias veces, eran llamadas y mensajes de Taichi, Sora y Yamato, al parecer la estaban buscando, sin embargo ella aun no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de hablar con ellos.

Decidió que lo mejor era apagar su celular, peor segundos después fue el teléfono de Koushiro el que sonó.

-¿Si?...ah hola Yamato… eh si, ella esta aquí, tranquilo…¿Hola?

Confundido simplemente cerro el celular volteando a ver a la castaña, la cual cerro sus ojos de manera cansada.

-Al parecer ya me encontraron.

* * *

Mil años después, por fin traigo nuevo capítulo :S de verdad me da mucho pena haberme tardado tanto, espero no volver a hacerlo! No tengo nada de inspiración, aun así muchisimas gracias por leer, las personitas con cuenta ya les respondí (;

Personitas sin cuenta:

Nickie:JAJAJAJAJA! lo se, Yamato es taaaan asdasdfagakljdfalk! que desespera jaja, espero te guste este nuevo cap! cuidate mucho


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

En menos de veinte minutos Sora, Taichi y Yamato ya se encontraban en la oficina de Koushiro.

Mimi seguía sentada en el sillón con la mirada baja ignorando a sus amigos. Desde que habían llegado se habían colocado enfrente ella como si estuvieran esperando a que dijera algo.

Al notar que el silencio ya llevaba un par de minutos decidió levantarse y dirigirse al pelirrojo.

-Gracias por haberme dejado quedar aquí Kou.

-No hay de que Mimi.- contesto observando como la castaña salía de su oficina pasando por alto a los otros tres.-

Yamato fue el primero en ir tras Mimi seguido por Taichi.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sora al ver la confusión del pelirrojo.- Ya sabes como es Mimi.

-Lo se…-contesto confundido mientras veía a Sora irse.-

* * *

Yamato Ishida pudo alcanzar a la castaña antes de que entrara al elevador.

-Mimi, espera.- dijo tomándola del brazo a lo cual esta se soltó rápido encarándolo.-

-¿Si?

-¿Qué pasa contigo, porque desapareces de esa manera?

No lo dijo en forma de regaño, simplemente esta preocupado por ella.

-Hablas como si hubiera desaparecido por días, además,- dijo viendo que Sora y Taichi ya se encontraban ahí.- no sabia que tenia que rendirles cuentas de lo que hago o no.

Los tres amigos quedaron atónitos por como les estaba hablando Mimi, muy a la defensiva, pues no era nada normal en ella.

-No Mimi, no digas eso, somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti.-dijo Sora acercándose.-

La castaña se alejo hasta chocar con las puertas del elevador. Llevo sus manos a su cara tratando de controlar las lagrimas.

-No es verdad.- dijo con voz entrecortada.- Los amigos no se tienen lastima.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Taichi sorprendido y sin darle crédito a lo que escuchaba.-

Mimi, con los ojos vidriosos encaro a sus amigos. Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Todo lo que se estaba guardando exigía salir ya.

-Desde que les conté sobre Nick su trato hacia mi cambio por completo.

-Mentira.- defendió Taichi.-

-¡No es mentira!.-respondió limpiándose una lagrima.- Tu Taichi, eras mi mejor amigo, siempre me sacabas una sonrisa sin importar nada, te encantaba bromear conmigo, estando juntos nunca nos dio miedo hacer el ridículo.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

-Y tu Sora.- dijo viéndola a los ojos.- Desde que nos conocimos jamás habían existido los silencios incómodos y ahora es lo único que hay, pues al parecer tienes mucho miedo de decir algo inapropiado que me pueda lastimar, ya que piensas que soy muy débil.

La pelirroja bajo la mirada bastante apenada.

Volteo a ver a Yamato él cual estaba preparado para escuchar lo que sea que Mimi le diría, aunque en realidad ya se lo imaginaba.

Mimi balbuceo un poco, había tantas cosas que decirle a Yamato, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que todos se enteraran que tan enamorada estaba de él. Sería bastante vergonzoso y mas que Taichi y Sora se enteraban del porque la había rechazado.

Dejo salir un suspiro y dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a sus amigos y presionar el botón del elevador.

Los tres amigos no trataron de detenerla mientras las puertas se cerraban. Las palabras de Mimi los dejaron muy pensativos. Ellos jamás pensaron que la castaña se podía llegar a sentir de esa manera, pues lo que menos querían era lastimarla de esa manera.

-¿Cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta?- pregunto en susurro la pelirroja.-

-Fuimos unos tontos al pensar que Mimi era bastante débil como para no poder soportar todo esto.

-¿Es que acaso no ven como esta sufriendo?- pregunto el moreno bastante molesto.- Somos sus amigo y tenemos que protegerla.

-No lo entiendes Taichi.

-¡¿Qué se supone que no entiendo, Yamato?!

-El autoestima de Mimi sufrió mucho mientras estuvo con ese estúpido pues la convenció de que no podía valerse por si misma, sin embargo gracias a la ayuda de Michael ella salio adelante y ahora que se vuelve a tropezar con Nick, nosotros en lugar de apoyarla, indirectamente le reiteramos que no se puede valer por si misma.

El rostro de Taichi se relajo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Ya no estaba enojado, ahora entendía todo.

-No puedo creer lo ciego que fui.

-No fuiste el único…

* * *

Cuando las puertas del elevador se volvieron a abrir, la castaña salió bastante rápido que no se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba de frente y que se tuvo que mover para no chocar.

-¿Mimi?

Volteo al escuchar su nombre encontrándose que un rubio de ojos azules bastante tiernos.

-Takeru, hola.- saludo tratando de que su voz sonara bastante normal.- No te vi.

-Me di cuenta.- dijo sonriendo.-

-¿Veras a Patamon?

-Así es, trato de visitarlo al menos una vez a la semana.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- sonrió aunque con el cubre bocas el rubio no se dio cuenta.- Bueno, me dio gusto verte, no te quito mas tiempo.

Takueru se quedo pensativo antes de despedirse.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en este momento?-pregunto haciendo que la castaña volteara de nuevo.-

-Eh… no realmente.

Sonrió.

-¿No te apetece hacer algo? Tiene un buen rato que no nos vemos.

Mimi dudo un poco pues no estaba de muy buen humor, ella tenia pensado encerrarse en su habitación. Aunque también, si lo pensaba, convivir con alguien que no supiera nada sobre los últimos acontecimientos podría caerle bien.

-¿Qué hay de Patamon?

-No te preocupes por eso, mañana puedo venir.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.-

-Esta bien.- contestó mas animada.- ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Vamos a la cafetería que esta cerca de aquí, así nos ponemos al corriente de todo lo que hemos hecho.

-Perfecto.

Ya adentro de la cafetería, Takeru y Mimi pidieron sus bebidas. La castaña había optado por una bebida fría, ya que gracias al popote, solo tendría que levantar un poco la tela sin dejar a la vista el golpe que tenía.

-¿No te es mas cómodo quitarte el cubre bocas?- pregunto después de darle un sorbo a su té.-

-No quiero contagiarte, además de que tengo los labios bastante secos y nadie puede verlos.- dijo con aires de diva sacándole una carcajada al rubio.-Por cierto, Yamato me contó que ya te estas preparando para entrar la universidad.

-Así es, ya estoy empezando a estudiar, Joe me presto algunas guías que tal vez me puedan ayudar.

Rápidamente la castaña inclino hacia delante para tomar las mejillas de Takeru y pellizcarlas.

-¡Por Dios, ya eres todo un adulto! ¿En que momento creciste tanto?

Delicadamente y sin dejar de sonreír retiro las manos de su amiga de su cara.

-Mimi, hablas como si fueras una anciana.

-Ignorare que dijiste eso.-dijo con falso enojo.- Pero ya, hablando enserio, muchas felicidades.

-Muchas gracias.

Pasaron algunos minutos y los dos seguían hablando sobre lo que habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo en el que no se vieron. A Mimi le sentó muy bien pasar ese tiempo con Takeru, pues pudo hacer de lado todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Quería mucho a sus amigos, pero no estaba segura si volverían a ser los mismos de antes. Deseaba de todo corazón que así fuera.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo esta Hikari?

Esa pregunta era porque de verdad quería saber de su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la intención de que el rubio le contara sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, pues desde que Yamato le contó que pensaba invitarla a salir, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendida con Takeru por no haberle contado.

-Eh… Esta muy bien, también esta empezando a estudiar para el examen de admisión.

A la castaña se le dibujo una media sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de su amigo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, creo que ya urge una salida de chicas, ya sabes, para ponernos al corriente de cosas como la universidad… o chicos.- soltó de manera casual.- Por cierto, ¿acaso no fue genial que Ken invitara por fin a salir a Miyako?

-Lo fue, aunque en realidad nos sorprendió a todos, pues él es bastante tímido, es mas, si no hubiera sido porque Miyako lo grito a los cuatro vientos, dudo mucho que nos hubiera contado.

-Sí, es bastante tímido, por eso tuve que darle un pequeño empujón.

Aunque sonaba muy tranquila, por dentro estaba gritando para que el rubio entendiera su indirecta.

-¿Un empujón?- pregunto sorprendido.- ¿Acaso tu tuviste algo que ver?

-Solo le di uno que otro consejo, pero al parecer funciono.

-Mimi Tachikawa haciéndola de cupido, por alguna extraña razón no me sorprende.

-Al parecer soy buena, así que ya sabes, si necesitas alguna vez un consejo puedes acudir a mi.- dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

La castaña pensó que lo mejor seria dejar de insistir sobre el tema si es que quería que el rubio no sospechara que ella ya sabía su secreto.

Siguieron platicando por aproximadamente una hora mas, hasta que Takeru se tuvo que ir. La castaña lo acompaño hasta la parada de autobús y de ahí de dirigió a su dormitorio.

Agradeció que ni Taichi, Sora o Yamato trataron de comunicarse con ella, pues lo mas probable era que los hubiera ignorado.

A partir de ahora, tenía que pensar muy bien en que iba a hacer.

* * *

Dos semanas, dos semanas había pasado desde la ultima vez que vio y hablo con Mimi Tachikawa. Sabía que estaba bien porque al parecer todos los demás habían hablado con ella, al parecer ellos seguían sin saber nada respecto a lo ocurrido entre ellos cuatro.

Sora les había dicho que había tenido la oportunidad de verla varias veces en la universidad, pero que en cuanto ella se acercaba, la castaña buscaba alguna excusa para irse de ahí.

Sabía que sus demás amigos no era tontos y empezaban a sospechar de que algo estaba pasando con Mimi, sobre todo Koushiro, pues desde ese día en su oficina se le veía mas serio de lo normal cuando tocaban el tema de la Tachikawa.

En el departamento las cosas también estaban muy tensas, Taichi y él casi no hablaban, parecía que cada uno estaba en su propio mundo.

Se sentía desesperado, pues desde el descubrimiento que hicieron, las ganas de ir a aclarar las cosas con ella lo carcomían día y noche. Mimi ignoraba todas sus llamadas y mensajes, hasta había intentado ir a su campus pero jamás la encontraba.

Durante ese tiempo se dio cuenta que de verdad la necesitaba, necesitaba a Mimi Tachikawa a su lado, no solo como amiga, la necesitaba como algo mas.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa había estado evitando a Yamato, Sora y Taichi lo mas que pudo y aunque la pelirroja intento varias veces acercarse a ella, pudo persuadirla. Taichi había sido el único que aun insistía en llamarla y mandarle mensajes aunque nunca le respondía. También gracias a una compañeras supo que Yamato la había ido a buscar pero por suerte nunca la encontró.

Ignorarlos no era la mejor opción pero no sabía que mas hacer, le era muy difícil y mas cuando se lo tenia que mantener en secreto a sus demás amigos.

Cada vez le era mas difícil encontrar alguna excusa del porque nunca estaban los cuatro juntos. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

Ese día había salido temprano de clases, por lo cual decidió ir a una cafetería que estaba cerca del campus. Agradecía que ya no había rastro alguno del feo moretón que adornaba su cara por lo cual podría comer y beber con libertad.

Al llegar ordeno un sándwich y una limonada para después irse a sentar a una mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana.

Era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar pues sus compañeras se lo habían recomendado mucho, además de que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para pensar si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta.

En cuanto le entregaron su orden, saco de su bolso los papeles que Michael le había mandado por correo para su intercambio.

Ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba entregárselo a la directora y así en cuanto terminara su semestre podría irse a España. No quería irse de Japón pero sabía era lo mejor, al menos por un tiempo hasta que todo lo relacionado a su pasado quedara olvidado.

Mientras comía volvía a releer los papeles como si entre todas esas palabras pudiera encontrar consuelo, cosa que obviamente no encontró. Después de leer la última pagina decidió guardarlos de nuevo y así terminar su limonada en paz.

En pocos días sería el cumpleaños de Miyako, por lo cual faltar no era una opción según la chica de anteojos. Obviamente no iba a faltar aun sabiendo que muy probablemente se encontraría con Yamato, Taichi y Sora, por lo cual ese día les daría la noticia de que se iría.

El sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada la hizo volver a la realidad, pero al momento de ver de quien se trataba todas sus alarmas se encendieron.

Frente a ella se encontraba Nick.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto enojada mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas.-

-Mimi, por favor, solo quiero hablar.- dijo intentando sentarse en la silla de enfrente.-

-No tenemos nada de que hablar.

Estaba apunto de salir de ahí cuando noto que se sostenía las costillas como si le dolieran.

-¿Otra pelea en un bar?- pregunto sarcásticamente, pues esa había sido su excusa anteriormente.-

-No, esta vez fueron tus amigos, al parecer quisieron darme una lección por lo ocurrido.

La castaña lo vio sorprendida, pues ella no tenia idea que Yamato y Taichi habían hecho eso.

-No sabía eso.- dijo con sinceridad.- Pero aun así no pienso pedir disculpas.

-No tienes porque.

Mimi sabía que lo mejor era irse de ahí, pues entre ella y Nick no había nada de que hablar, pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que se quedara y escuchara lo que tenia que decir. Además de que no estaría a solas con él, se encontraban en una cafetería en donde habían mas personas.

Tomo aire y se volvio a sentar quedando frente al castaño.

-Cinco minutos Nick, solo dí lo que tengas que decir y olvidemos todo esto.

El chico asintió.

-Mimi, se que las cosas entre tu y yo han sido bastante complicadas, pero de verdad quiero que sepas que te quiero, te quiero mucho y…

-No.- interrumpió.- Tu no me quieres, si de verdad lo hicieras nunca me hubieras hecho tanto daño, así que no vuelvas a decir eso porque es mentira.

-Se que no hice las cosas como se debía, no se que esta mal conmigo pero en mi cabeza de verdad te quería Mimi.

-Eso ya no importa.

De nuevo asintió.

-Solo quería decirte que en cuanto termine el semestre regresare a Nueva York.- dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.-Si fuera por mi regresaría inmediatamente, pero no se puede.

-Lo se.- contesto pues ella también tenia que esperar para irse a España.-

-Pero antes de irme quiero que me perdones Mimi.- bajo la mirada al decir lo ultimo.- Puede que suene tonto, pero nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mal que había actuado hasta ahora, cuando vi que aquí tenias personas que de verdad te quieren mucho y te protegen, sobre todo Yamato.

La mención del rubio hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-Tienes razón, fue muy tonto que no te dieras cuenta antes.- dijo ignorando lo ultimo.-

-Por favor, perdóname.

La voz de Nick sonaba totalmente sincera y eso creaba un debate en la cabeza de la Tachikawa, pues por mucho tiempo de verdad lo detesto, pero su propia naturaleza la obligaba a tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Soltó una gran bocanada de aire para después hablar.

-No puedo perdonarte Nick.- el chico desvío su mirada con resignación.- Al menos no por ahora. Me hiciste mucho daño, pero al mismo tiempo me culpo por no haberte puesto un alto cuando todo se empezó a descontrolar.- dijo seriamente.- No puedo perdonarte si yo misma no me he perdonado.

-Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer.- su voz se escuchaba desesperada.-

-Solo vete Nick, vete y no vuelvas a tener contacto conmigo, así tal vez con el tiempo pueda perdonarme y en cuanto lo haga se que te habré perdonado también.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Mimi solo asintió para después levantarse e irse de ahí.

-Ten una buena vida Mimi.

-Tu también.- respondió sincera pero sin voltearlo a ver.-

Mimi sabia que algunas personas, sobre todos sus amigos podrían llegar a pensar que estaba loca por hablar de la posibilidad de perdonar a su ex novio. Probablemente ella misma hubiera pensado eso en el pasado, pero ahora era diferente, esa era su oportunidad de poner el punto final a esa terrible historia.

Después de haber tenido esa platica con Nick, decidió ir al parque por uno de esos helados que tanto le gustaban. No tenía prisa ninguna por llegar al campus por lo cual se quedo en el parque hasta que el sol se empezaba a meter.

Ese día había sido bastante raro pero hasta cierto punto sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de los hombros. Esperaba que así siguiera hasta que el día terminara.

-¿Mimi?

Se tenso al ver a Yamato Ishida recargado en el pasillo de los dormitorios.

En el piso podía ver su mochila y algunos materiales que potablemente ocupaba para alguna de sus materias. Por su rostro cansado parecía que llevaba un buen rato ahí.

-No puedes estar aquí Yamato.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-

-Es la única manera que tengo para hablar contigo, así que no trates de huir de nuevo.

* * *

Hola! :S pff después de creo cinco meses por fin actualice, de verdad perdón pero pasaron muchas cosas que no me dejaban subir capitulo y una de esas era la falta de inspiración, la verdad no se si aun hay personas que leen este FF pero bueno aun así lo pienso terminar. Espero les guste :D

Personitas con cuenta ya les respondí :D


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Los dos chicos se miraban mutuamente sin saber bien que decir, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, pues Mimi no planeaba hablar con él, y Yamato no pensaba en irse.

-Lo siento Yamato, pero tienes que irte.- dijo con voz neutra.- Si me ven aquí contigo tendré muchos problemas.

-Entonces vamos a otro lugar,- contesto tomando su mochila.- pero no me pienso ir hasta que hablemos Mimi.

-Hoy tuve un día pesado y lo único que quiero hacer es llegar a mi habitación y descansar.

-No tardare mucho, lo prometo, pero de verdad es importante que me escuches.

La castaña solo un suspiro cansado.

-El viernes es el cumpleaños de Miyako, así que ese día podremos hablar de lo que quieras, pues yo también tengo cosas que decirles.

El rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

-Apenas es Martes Mimi.

La castaña se limito a alzar los hombros y empezar a caminar hacia su habitación pasando de largo.

Yamato sentía una opresión en el pecho al ver como Mimi actuaba como si no le importara para nada el echo de que había estado esperándola por bastante tiempo solo para poder hablar con ella.

Sabía que Mimi tenía sentimientos hacia él pero ¿acaso ya no era así? ¿El pésimo trato que tuvo hacia ella todo ese tiempo logro hacer que esos sentimientos se esfumaran?

Lo que Yamato no sabía, era que Mimi estaba sufriendo igual que él, pues ella estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para mantener esa mascara de indiferencia, pues sabía que si en algún momento llegaba a flanquear, todos sus planes se irían a la basura.

-¿Qué paso con nosotros?- pregunto el rubio algo dolido con su mirada fija en la espalda de la castaña.-

Mimi detuvo su caminar pero seguía dándole la espalda. No sabía si se refería a ellos como amigos o algo mas.

-En la primera oportunidad que tuviste te alejaste.- respondió aun sin voltear, pues no quería que viera como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas.-

Ninguno volvió a decir algo por lo cual Mimi entro a su habitación dejando a un Yamato bastante triste.

Ambos estaban sufriendo del mismo modo, pues los dos tenían sentimientos tan profundos por el otro, los cuales no podían demostrar como tanto querían. Sufrían en silencio porque no tenían con quien hablar, no había alguien que pudiera reconfortarlos.

* * *

Era Jueves y Mimi había quedado con Hikari en el centro comercial para comprar juntas el regalo de Miyako. Había llegado un poco tarde por culpa de uno se sus profesores.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero mi clase se alargo.- dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento.-

-No te preocupes Mimi, aun así Sora no ha llegado.-comento con una linda sonrisa restándole importancia.-

-¿Sora?-pregunto tensándose al instante.-

-¡Sí! Pensé que seria una buena idea una salida entre chicas, aunque bueno, sin Miyako por obvias razones.

Al ver que su amiga estaba bastante contenta con la idea de pasar la tarde entre amigas, no le quedo de otra que darle la razón con una gran sonrisa.

Conocía a Sora y sabía que sería bastante prudente estando su cuñada presente, solo esperaba que la tarde pasara rápido.

Habían decidido esperar a la pelirroja frente a la fuente del centro comercial. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, pues cinco minutos después Sora llegó.

Al ver la reacción de Sora, Mimi se dio cuenta que ella tampoco sabía que la castaña iba a estar presente, al parecer todo había sido plan de Hikari. Aun así, la pelirroja no dijo nada.

-¡Bien!-dijo la menor alegremente.- Ahora que ya estamos las tres, podemos ir a buscar los regalos de Miyako, ¿ya saben que le darán?

-Miyako me comento que quería que le asesorara para comprar ropa, así que pienso regalarle algunas prendas.- soltó Mimi.-

-Yo vi el otro día un collar que tenia como dije el símbolo de Pi,- dijo Sora.- Pensé que sería buena idea.

-Eso es muy Miyako, yo le pienso regalar un libro de John Katzenback, desde que leyó "El Psicoanalista" quedo muy obsesionada con ese autor.

Las tres chicas soltaron una pequeña carcajada, pues sabían perfectamente que su amiga solía obsesionarse con todo lo que le gustaba.

-Bien, que les parece si primero vamos por el regalo de Mimi.- sugirió Hikari.-

-Por mi esta bien.

-Por mi también.

Mimi trato de estar todo el tiempo junto a Hikari, evitando completamente quedar a solas con la pelirroja. Sabía que era un acto bastante infantil y cobarde, pero no estaba lista. No quería volver a tocar el tema nunca mas, solo quería darle vuelta a la página, pero no sabía si ellos estaban dispuestos a hacerlo y por el momento no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes de quererlo averiguar. Aun estaba algo dolida.

Recorrieron alrededor de cuatro tiendas para que Mimi pudiera escoger todas las prendas que le regalaría a su amiga. Estaba muy contenta del resultado y gracias a que Hikari era de la misma talla que Miyako pudo tenerla cerca de ella todo el rato con la excusa de que se probara todo.

Después de que la castaña ya tuviera su regalo, decidieron ir por el de Sora con lo cual no tenia ningún problema pues solo irían a la joyería, pediría el collar y se retirarían. Todo iba bastante bien, ya solo faltaba el regalo de la menor y así podría irse.

Al entrar a la librería, Mimi seguía con su plan de no separarse de la castaña, sin embargo nunca imagino que Hikari se encontraría con unas compañeras de clase.

-En un momento regreso chicas, solo iré a saludar.

-Por supuesto.- dijo la pelirroja.

La castaña simplemente se limito a asentir mientras veía como su amiga se empezaba a alejar. Rápidamente empezó a caminar por los largos pasillos de la librería con la intención de mantenerse alejada de Sora.

Sentía que de nuevo volvía a tener nueve años, que era esa niña tan infantil que huía de los problemas. Se sentía tan tonta al estar prácticamente corriendo para no tener que quedarse a solas con su mejor amiga.

-Mimi, espera.- dijo Sora colocando su mano en el hombro de la castaña.-

Sintió como el cuerpo de su amiga se había tensando en cuanto la toco, sin embargo se detuvo y lentamente volteo a verla, aunque claro, con la mirada desviada.

-Sora… no creo que sea momento para…

-Mimi, la próxima semana tengo que presentar un avance de mi proyecto final.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera, la cual desconcertó a la castaña.- Me gustaría que me ayudaras con unas fotografías que tengo que tomarle a mis diseños, podría ocupar los maniquís, pero creo que seria mas dinámico y sobre todo profesional ocupar a una modelo, y quien mejor que tu.

La Tachikawa aun no terminaba de procesar todo lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, pues si mal no recuerda, la ultima vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Sora la veía como si fuera una muñeca a punto de romperse, con lastima. Pero ahora era todo diferente, pues la veía como siempre, como su mejor amiga.

-Eh… yo… sí, claro.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo emocionada.- En estos días te mandare un mensaje para ponernos de acuerdo.

-Esta bien…

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera decir algo mas, Hikari llego, por lo cual comenzaron a buscar el regalo perfecto para Miyako. Tuvieron que preguntarle a uno de los encargados para que les recomendara un buen libro de ese autos, el cual encantado las ayudo, pues no todos los días tenía la suerte de atender a tres lindas chicas.

Como ya habían terminado con sus compras, las cuñadas propusieron ir a tomar algo, pero Mimi se disculpo diciendo que tenía que irse para terminar un ensayo el cual tendría un valor bastante alto en su nota final.

Cuando llego a su habitación dejo en su escritorio el regalo de su amiga que afortunadamente ya estaban envueltos en un papel bastante colorido.

Se sentía bastante confundida por la actitud de Sora, por una parte le intrigaba el porque, pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba mucho, pues sentía que había recuperado a su mejor amiga. Sabía que de sus tres amigos, la pelirroja era la mas madura de todos, por lo cual posiblemente había sido la primera en recapacitar sobre la actitud que habían tomado con ella, sin embargo su decisión de irse aun seguía en pie, pues sabía que la personalidad protectora de Taichi no lo dejaría dar vuelta a la página y Yamato…

-Eres un tonto.- susurro con tristeza.-

El rubio la había decepcionado al alejarse de ella, rompió su promesa y con ello su corazón. Sabía que él sentía algo por ella y aun así se aparto, eso dolía mas que cualquier golpe.

* * *

Los últimos tres días se sintieron eternos para Yamato Ishida, pues por fin iba a poder ver a Mimi y hablar con ella, no le importaría si ella no quería, iba a escucharlo.

En el pasado había cometido muchos errores, unos mas graves que otros, y al final siempre termino aprendiendo algo de ellos. Pero esta vez sabía que si no corregía ese gran error, iba a arrepentirse por siempre, pues aunque fuera difícil de creer, él se había enamorado tan fuertemente de Mimi Tachikawa que ya no se podía imaginar su vida sin ella.

Llego a la fiesta casi media hora tarde y realmente a nadie le sorprendió, pues era algo bastante normal en él.

Al entrar pudo ver que todos sus amigos ya habían llegado, pero a la única que le presto atención fue a la castaña que se encontraba platicando alegremente con la cumpleañera y su novio.

Pensaba acercarse sin importarle interrumpir en su conversación, sin embargo noto como Sora y Hikari se unían a ellos. Si solo se hubiera tratado de la hermana de su mejor amigo, no le hubiera importado interrumpir de todos modos, pero recordó como Sora les había dicho que iba a tratar de recuperar la confianza de Mimi, y al parecer lo estaba logrando, pues se encontraban riendo de algo que parecía incomodar a Ichijoji.

Se quedo recargado cerca de la entrada principal esperando el momento para poder acercarse a Mimi. Algunos de sus amigos e inclusive su hermano trataron de cercarse para platicar con él, sin embargo rápidamente los rechazaba.

Los minutos pasaban y Yamato cada vez se desesperaba mas, pues parecía que todos habían conspirado en su contra para que no pudiera estar cerca de Mimi.

-Dudo mucho que Miyako suelte a Mimi.

La voz de su mejor amigo logro que desviara su mirada de la castaña por primera vez desde que llego.

-En algún momento se tendrá que distraer.

El castaño solo asintió.

-Sabes, Sora me contó de cómo las cosas con Mimi estaban empezando a calmarse y de verdad me alegra eso, pues son mejores amigas.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.- Después de pensarlo mucho me dí cuenta de que tal vez yo también tengo que empezar a trabajar en nuestra relación, dejar mi orgullo atrás y darme cuenta que me equivoque con ella, porque Mimi es una persona muy importante para mí y no la quiero perder como amiga.

Yamato dejo escapar un suspiro cansado.

-Se que piensas que no debo meterme en esto,- volvió a hablar Taichi.- pero no soy tonto y he notado como miras a Mimi cada que esta cerca, es la mima mirada que tengo cada vez que veo a Sora.- el rubio volteo a ver a su amigo.- No te pienso pedir explicaciones, porque se que no lo harás hasta que te sientas listo, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que si de verdad la quieres, como puedo imaginar que lo haces, luches por ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos que en los que ninguno dijo nada, hasta que el rubio saco sus cigarros y empezó a dirigirse hacia el balcón de los Inue.

-¿Vienes?

Taichi no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonriso y siguió a su amigo.

Estando afuera Yamato se recargo en el barandal y prendió su cigarro dejando salir el humo lentamente.

-No es un secreto para nadie que desde que Mimi regreso nos volvimos muy unidos y sin poder evitarlo termine enamorado de ella.- el moreno veía a su amigo con mucha intención sin intención de decir algo.- Tiempo después ella… ella me confesó que yo también le gustaba pero ya me había contado todo lo que paso con Nick y entre en pánico.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Tenía miedo de poder lastimarla con mi personalidad, tu y yo sabemos que nunca he sido una persona cariñosa y pensaba que eso era lo que Mimi necesitaba. – dio otra fumada a su cigarro.- Luego se entero de que si no me hubiera contado todo lo relacionado con su ex le hubiera correspondido y fue ahí cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

-Fue en el tiempo en que te alejaste de ella ¿cierto?

-Sí.

Taichi camino lentamente hasta quedar a un lado de su amigo viendo también a la nada.

-Yamato, tu y yo conocemos a Mimi, y sabemos perfectamente que si ella siente algo por ti, es porque te conoce, te quiere tal y como eres.

-Ahora lo entiendo y tengo miedo de que ya sea demasiado tarde.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo, su hermana asomo la cabeza hacia su dirección.

-Deben entrar ya, Miyako esta por soplar las velas y se enojara mucho si no estamos todos.

Yamato tiro lo que quedaba de su cigarro y él y su mejor amigo entraron sin decir nada mas.

Enfrente de la mesa se encontraba la cumpleañera muy feliz viendo su pastel de cumpleaños, parecía una niña pequeña. De un lado se encontraban Sora, Mimi y Hikari y del otro Ken. Obligo que todos le cantaran Happy Birthday para después pedir un deseo y apagar las velas de un soplido.

Después de eso todos la volvieron a felicitar y sin esperar mas abrió todos sus regalos muy contenta y agradeciéndoles a todos.

Al ver que su amiga ya había terminado con los regalos y aprovechando que todos se encontraban en la sala juntos, tomo valor para darles la noticia.

-Chicos.- llamo e inmediatamente todas las miras se posaron en ella poniéndola mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.- Me gustaría aprovechar que estamos todos sin excepción para darles una noticia importante.

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?- pregunto Miyako quien estaba alado de la castaña.-

Era ahora o nunca.

-Hace unos días… me dieron la noticia de una oportunidad única para poder terminar mi carrera en el extranjero y yo… acepte.

Tal vez había mentido un poco, pues la verdad era que ella busco poder irse a estudiar gracias a Michael. Pero sabía que si les decía la verdad la inundarían con miles de preguntas las cuales preferiría no contestar.

-¿Y… a donde sería?- pregunto el superior Joe al ver que todos se quedaron en silencio.-

-A España.- contesto desviando un poco la mirada de todos.-

-España…-susurro Koushiro pensativo.- ¿No es ahí donde esta Michael?

Desde el día en que Mimi había ido a su oficina y sin querer escucho la platica que tuvo con su amigo, supo que algo no andaba bien con la castaña. Además había llegado a la conclusión de que Yamato, Taichi y Sora tenían algo que ver, pues fueron ellos tres quienes la fueron a buscar ese día, que por cierto, Mimi no los recibió de la mejor manera.

-Eh… así es.

Al parecer nadie le dio mucha importancia a ese echo, pues todos estaban bastante impactados y tristes por la noticia.

-Pero Mimi… acabas de regresar a Japón. –dijo Takeru con tristeza.-

-Lo se y de verdad me duele irme, pero es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar.

-Entonces… ¿ya esta decidido? –pregunto Hikari.-

La castaña asintió.

-Ya tengo mis papeles en orden, ya solo me queda llevárselos a la directora para que los firme y poder hacer mi traslado cuando termine el semestre.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, pero para Mimi fueron eternos. Aun no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, pues tenia miedo de flanquear.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza fue la que obligo a todos a notar que Yamato Ishida ya no se encontraba ahí, cosa que hizo que Mimi se sintiera triste y un poco aliviada a la vez.

-Bueno… si es una decisión que ya has tomado y sobre todo que puede darte muchas oportunidades para tu carrera profesional, no nos queda mas que apoyarte Mimi, te vamos a extrañar mucho, pero eso no es impedimento para que nuestra amistad continúe.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al descubrir que la persona que dijo esas palabras fue nada mas y nada menos que Ken Ichijouji y no porque no fuera amigo de Mimi, solo que el casi nunca convivió con ella, además de que normalmente era una persona que prefería quedarse callado.

La castaña le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad, pues solo ellos dos sabían que su amistad se había forjado mas desde que ella le ayudo con Miyako. Mimi lo había apoyado mucho y ahora era turno de que el lo hiciera.

-Muchas gracias Ken.

Poco a poco lo demas se fueron acercando a ella para darle todo su apoyo el cual termino en un abrazo grupal.

* * *

 **Como siempre, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y de verdad estoy haciendo todo lo posible para seguir escribiendo, esto no quiere decir que lo voy a dejar incompleto! Gracias de verdad a las personas que siguen leyendo.**

 **Personitas sin cuenta:**

 **Valeria: Vale! gracias por seguir leyendo TnT prometo hacer todo mi esfuerzo para terminarlo lo mas pronto posible! cuidate mucho!**

 **Yukino475: Muchas gracias por leerlo tan rapido y sobre todo que te este gustando, como vez sigue en emisión aunque me tardo en actualizarlo! espero ya no hacerlo, de verdad! cuidate mucho y gracias de nuevo por leer!**


End file.
